


The Shrine Quests

by TannicFlesh



Series: the Voe Ring series [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock Slut, Feminization, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: As Link conquers shrines and prepares for his battle with Calamity Ganon, he finds that his entrapment (is it?) in the Voe Ring has made him somewhat horny. A series of one-shots before the Red Reunion and a coming "Epilogue" series for the Voe Ring ...stuff.





	1. The Storm at Lakeside Stable

**Voe Ring Series - Part II: The Shrine Quests**

Episode  1: The Storm at Lakeside Stable

 

The air was thick with the thrum of bow strings and the crackling electricity of shock arrows whose charge traveled through the humidity of the air and made Link’s hair seem to stand on end. The green skinned Lizalfos were seemingly everywhere between him and the temple that housed the Spring of Courage. The river had opened onto a wide open area of tropical grasses and thick-trunked tropical korok trees, their wide long fronds absorbing the heavy moisture of the air. The whole of the journey up the river had been like proceeding through a gauntlet of Lizalfos, the fierce green creatures had sprung from the river at every corner, and Link had already broken one of his Knight’s spears in one of the vicious warrior’s belly. The open air was punctuated by trees and stone columns, a place that had been fashioned for worship of the great dragon Farosh - the columns were totems that ended in dragons’ heads, and at the far end of the open area a great stone construction of a serpentine head marked the Spring of Courage - its massive jaw open and waiting to swallow the champion.

 

“Where the forest dragon splays its jaws, a shrine sleeps with noble cause” the burly blue Rito bard Kass had sung to him. He had not mentioned in verse that there were many a creature outside the shrine that were not sleeping at all. When he’d replaced his spear with a Lizal tri-boomerang he’d picked up on the way up the river, he’d changed into his rubber pants and tunic that helped protect him from the powerful shocks that radiated out of the enchanted electricity of the arrows - even when they did not land a direct hit. The material was tight against his skin, a strange black and grey substance he’d never encountered before he’d found the tights and tunic in separate shrines. It was thick but flexible, and it did not breath well and kept his sweat trapped against his body, which in the warm moist air of the swampy Damel Forest meant Link was warm and wet with slick material constantly rubbing his skin. His cock, still locked in the rose-colored enchanted jeweled tube that Bozai had placed on him to keep him from reaching orgasm, pushed out awkwardly in the nearly skin-tight stuff, and the play of the material over his skin was distractingly arousing. 

 

From the stone column where he took cover there were two Lizals deeper into the temple area opening, on top of totems, whose bows held crackling arrows just waiting to be loosed on him. The area was like a giant natural colosseum with stonrwork carved into the graded sloping grey rock intercut with constructed stone walls and columns, and he’d need to get to the side and climb up one of those walls to the ridges where a number of other reptilian warriors had the advantage of high ground and cover. He broke cover in a run, his golden Royal Bow was drawn and raised and he found his target mid stride and loosed a bolt, then pressed for cover behind a tree. His arrow struck the Lizal on the column to Link’s right square in the armor that covered its head, knocking it back off the totem and sending its shock arrow askew. The other on the left had already loosed its shaft and even as he took cover behind the tree he could feel the crackling in the air where it thumped into the thick trunk. The topaz earrings he wore helped keep that electricity from weakening his grip on his bow, as did his rubber gear, though he still felt the shock. In a stroke of luck, the errant arrow of the other archer singed the creature on the leftmost column and it stumbled back and fell in a crumpled heap. He was hot, sweaty, and his skin rubbed against his clothes like a hundred lovers caressing each inch of skin as his adrenaline pumped and his mind maintained battle focus - it was altogether a weird mix of sensations. 

 

But the champion had little time to dwell on the sensual aspects of the anti-shock armor. The Lizalfos could move at incredible bursts of speed, and the first beast he’d knocked down had recovered and was clambering his way - too fast for him to land a shot with his bow. Crouching behind the tropical tree’s trunk he swiftly swung his bow into its mount on his back and retrieved a wooden emblazoned shield and the cruel looking tri-bladed Lizal boomerang, three jagged blades curved into a graceful, deadly arc. The Lizalfos sprang around the side of the trunk, in the same motion it thrust a long spear with the signature Lizal blade tip. Link’s crouched position enabled him to use his shield to deflect the blow upward with his left arm, while swinging his weapon around in an arc as he rose from his crouch. The beast tried to move its long torso away from the blow, but the soggy footing did not allow it to move so nimbly and he scored a long, deep gash along its soft beige underbelly. 

 

The thing croaked in pain, it's long jaw curled in a toothy grimace but it's purple pinpoint of an eye was fixed on him - it whipped it's long heavy tail around and Link had to jump back to avoid the blow, and he saw the lizard like creature was using the momentum of its turn to bring the spear around. He sensed the movement of the second archer at the corner of his vision, and decided he needed to close down one avenue of attack. He brought his wooden shield forward and planted his foot to catch the incoming spear head on, and the force embedded the weapon in his wooden shield. He jerked the spear to the side, spun beneath the tall form of the Lizal (for once he was happy at his shorter stature) and brought the blade up under its jaw, one blade spearing through its skull as the other tore at its throat: it was dead immediately but in reflex its fingers gripped the spear stuck in his shield. He heard the thrum of a bowstring, with his shield and weapon both connected to the body of the  green Lizalfos warrior, he swung the body around to shield him from the explosion of electricity as the arrow struck the body. The current still carried through its carcass but Link’s armor and earrings protected him from much of its impact. Link put his foot in the dead Lizals belly and shoved the corpse towards the archer, and as it sprang to the side he threw the three-bladed weapon in a strong arc and it plunged into the thing’s shoulder. He risked dropping his shield and putting his foot on it he yanked the spear from the wood, as the Lizalfos tried to remove the blade from its shoulder he speared it against the tree, using the immovable force of its trunk to plunge the weapon clean through it. Greenish blood flowed down the spear handle as its many-toothed maw opened to exhale one final breath before its life trickled down the spear hand as well. Link’s face curved into a grimacing frown so deep it might have been a ritual mask. 

 

Retrieving the boomerang from its shoulder, Link moved to the side of the temple area, and climbed up the mossy grey stone built into the sloping grades grey rock and grassy moss that formed the natural and built basin boundary. From here he crept along a ridge where the bevy of archers waited to ambush, the dark material of his rubber armor helping him disappear into the shadows, though it he had to be careful as it could be somewhat noisey material. He was able to compartmentalize the violence he wrought as the proceeded along, slitting throats and slipping his blade into the skulls of the vicious warriors - but a part of him hated this aspect of his duty. Once he’d dispatched most of the archers on one side, he was close enough to the entrance he could simply glide down from the ridge to the impressive temple front. It was a massive stone structure fashioned (by what hands, he wondered) to resemble a large dragon’s head, the mouth open wide leading to the Spring of Courage. The surrounding graded rocks were punctuated with thick-trunked vines, as though the whole of the land was split by roots of tree that could not be seen. The dragon head structure loomed out of the hazy air, one great clawed hand whos claws were longer than Link’s whole body was embedded in the stone grades near to the head. A large grey stone snout seemed to spew the hazy humidity that filled the air, teeth as big as palace columns lined it’s open maw, and if one stared they might imagine a powerful stone body buried beneath the earth behind it, ready to burst forth - as though it’d been frozen in stone as it emerged from some preternatural depth. The air had become positively dense with moisture, forming a hot hazy mist in the air - Link glided down to the toothy entrance, bypassing another host of shock archers on the opposite side of the open basin, but found himself in a different difficulty. He’d landed between a black Lizalfos at the open mouth of the temple and a large black moblin within - it sat there with folded legs, a tall lean monster with broad muscular shoulders and heavy long arms. It's face, narrow and cruel with long snout with a boar-like nose, fixed him in its gaze of firey orange eyes. As it stood on shorter, stout legs, Link recalled the beast that had trapped him in that small abandoned settlement near the Zora domain. He wondered if this one too had a massive cock swinging beneath its animal skin loincloth. 

 

His armor would not keep any blade from his flesh, so Link had to move in a constant dance. The monsters presented different threats, the Lizal quick and cunning, the moblin smart but lumbering, it wielded a massive club studded with sharpened bone fragments. Link was able to parry the spear attack of the Lizalfos and lure the creature nearer to the attacking moblin, who brought that massive black club down just as Link jumped to his left, the  _ whoosh  _ of air playing with his golden hair as the force of the blow shattered an uneven tile of ancient stone floor. His dance inside the open mouth of the dragon was complicated by the unevenness of the ground, great slabs of stone that had once been a temple floor stuck up at unnatural angles beneath irrepressible grasses that flowed from beneath the orderly squares. He grazed the charging Lizal with his blade, continuing to dance away from the spear shaft, and catching sight the moblin as it turned its body in a full circle to bring momentum behind its club, Link waited until he could see light glinting off the polished bone before he fell flat on a mossy stone surface and the powerful blow connected with the Lizal behind him. Caught off guard, the blue-black reptilian beast hardly had time to react before it smashed into a great stone tooth - it’s limber body bending—snapping—unnaturally against the shape, and Link rose swiftly and plunged his blade into the exposed gut of the moblin. It staggered, letting go of the big club - it let out low, dull moan - a plaintive, pained noise that somehow elicited a kind of sadness in Link as he watched the fearsome thing, twice his height at least, stumble and grab hold of a stone slab sticking up from the floor. The champion’s mouth was curled into a grim, tight frown - he picked up the spear that the Lizalfos had dropped, and as the moblin sank to one knee and doubled over in a gurling huff of pain - he plunged the spear between its eyes, just below its horn. He was not cognizant of the tear that curled away from his eye and fell to the cracked piece of pitted stone he stepped over on his way to his goal, a statue erected to Goddess Hylia. 

 

***

 

After he’d offered up Farosh’s scale to the goddess statue and located Shae Katha’s shrine behind the Spring of Courage, Link had paused to catch his breath in the dark, humid space of the stone dragon’s wide maw. If the other Lizals knew he was here, they did not seem to wish to challenge him. He leaned against a partly collapsed stone pedestal, filling his lungs with hazy air, and rubbed his hands over his body - the tight rubber gave him a strange erotic sensation, it was tight, slick and wet against his skin. He could not get an erection in his enchanted Voe Ring, though his cock did now swell in its confines, and it pulled down on his balls and pushed against the tight, thick rubber material. He’d been a long time without a sexual encounter, and he was finding himself aroused at the slightest sensations - he knew he’d need find someone to fuck him soon, or at least take the time to pleasure himself. That stray thought about the moblin’s cock was his horny mind’s way of telling him it was time to seek out some company. Since he’d met Bozai, and the man had put him back in the ring (after briefly relieving him of it) - Link had occasionally dressed up in his Gerudo  _ Vai _ clothes, a feminine, exciting outfit, and sought out men to pleasure. Link could “pass” as a woman, a powerful attractive woman at that, in his  _ Vai _ clothes, and he used this disguise to indulge his most degrading desires without impugning the reputation of the great Hylian champion, Link. Sometimes men were shocked to find him a boy - once he’d even had to fight a man who was drunk and said he’d tricked him (he’d easily subdued the man). Mostly, if he just said something about how their cocks not seeming to mind, men would fuck him anyway; he’d become proficient at sucking men off as well, so sometimes he did not have to go through the trouble of revealing and explaining the enchanted jeweled tube that trapped his manhood. But then he didn’t get the release he felt when a man penetrated him...he shivered a little a the thought

 

Sometimes, he did not have to explain anything at all. As Bozai had promised on their last - wonderful - encounter, in his travels the bespectacled man told other lusty men in taverns and stables about an strong, beautiful boy in  _ Vai _ garb, who was the best fuck in Hyrule. Truly not to be missed! In his more recent encounters between his shrine quests, he’d found he just needed to pull the Gerudo garb on and the men would come to him. He was not sure if it was just Bozai, or if his propensity for pleasuring men dressed in those feminine clothes had led to rumors spreading, but in either case he found men in many towns and even with the occasional fellow traveler had little compunction about fucking a pretty boy in a Voe Ring. As he reflected, he slowly began loosing his rubber armor, pulling the tight material from his chest, then pulling the boots and tights off. Beneath them he was naked, and he paused to enjoy the thrill of the air as it played over his body. His fair skin was wet with sweat and the thick humidity, droplets of warm water made slow deliberate paths down his body and limbs, leaving a train of moisture behind. He ran a hand over his abdomen down to where his pubic hair used to form a soft golden bush, but some part of the enchantment of the Voe Ring left this area as smooth as before he'd become a man.The air had a kind of earthy smell that emanated from the thin moss that grew on the stones of the dilapidated spring, a verdant, pungent smell - it aroused him or he was just aroused by anything, he wasn’t sure which. He trailed a hand behind himself, feeling the moisture gathered at the small of his back above his tight, pert ass. He used the moisture to wet a finger, and sunk it into his twitching asshole, moaning softly in the echoing space. He was not urgently trying to pleasure himself, just enjoying the feel of the air and the warmth, like a Goron sauna, and the feeling of something in his hole - he played with it absentmindedly, his other hand caressing his own chest and playing over his nipples. 

 

_ I need more than a finger. It was a long brutal journey up that river, I need some release and relaxation.  _ His finger played in and out of his sphincter, he closed his eyes and just felt it. The rear of the dragon head structure opened up to the outside air and the rear incline of the basin, water pooled there around the goddess statue to which he’d offered the scale - the water lapped softly at the stone, echoing the pace of his ministrations. A great blue thing landed on a distant ridge of the basin behind, but Link did not notice. Instead, he made up his mind to visit the nearby Lakeside Stable - He’d not been there in a while, and there was less risk he’d be recognized as Link (something he always worried about),  _ and _ he’d be able to continue his exploration of Faron wetlands from there. He bent over in the dark space, pressed a finger to his Sheikah slate to open the “trans dimensional” storage space. He put away the sweaty rubber stuff and pulled out the light, airy fabric of his pink  _ Vai _ outfit. 

 

The material was cooling - it had a particular quality that helped the powerful Gerudo women stay cool in their desert home. The outfit was both sensual and powerful, It showed off the body of the warrior and allowed for free movement in combat, but material was mostly light, gauzy and revealing but for thicker strands of deep emerald green sashes. He pulled the top on first, it just covered his chest and it was that deeper green sash emerald color - the sleeves were separate from the top and left his shoulders bare, light and blousy and one could just see through them to make out the shape of his arms. The pants were the same - almost transparent material, but he first pulled on the light airy panties he'd been offered when he’d bought this second Gerudo set - the back strap of the thong helped keep his protuberant package under control...and he like how it played with his ass. The pants were bound by a deep green and red belt sash that hung low on his waist to accentuate his hips in the most sensual manner, and the pants were cuffed in golden fabric just below his knees, showing his powerful calf muscles and smooth fair skin. Beneath these pants one could - if they stared - make out the strap of his underwear that ran between his ass cheeks. As he pulled each piece of clothing on he dragged it over his skin, letting its light softness caress his skin, a sort of sensual ritual to his transformation. The air was still in the stone ruin, and hot, but he’d stopped sweating with the cooling fabric against his skin. He finally pulled his hair behind him and covered it with pink wrap, and clasped the golden chain of the gauzy veil that covered his nose and mouth over it to keep both in place. He walked out into the open air at the back of the spring, careful not to soak his pink-slippered feet, and practiced his walk, his hips swaying slightly, the fabric of his blousy sirwal pants playing over his ass as they did. He arched his back, feeling himself and his body, reacquainting himself with his feminine (but powerful) posture - the clothes themselves brought out this movement, this way of living in his body - Bozai called it his sissy side.  _ He dared call the Hylian champion a sissy. _ But of course Bozai did - he knew what Link needed - not to  _ be _ a woman so much as the way it all put him in touch with his own body, sensuality...and how it pushed away the overwhelming weight of his duty beneath that powerful degrading submission he found to be so freeing…Link took his slate and found the nearby Faron tower, and with the press of his finger he moved into the strange trans dimensional space between the shrines and towers - onward towards the satisfaction of his desires.

 

***

 

On the Ridge above the rear of the Spring of Courage, Kass stood with his great clawed feet gripping the red rock edge of the basin, he was slack-beaked. A passing traveler had suggested the answer to his song was up the Dracozu River and he’d flown here to see if that blond boy (who he’d found out was the champion) had found his way to his destination. He'd found him in the spring, naked in that sacred space sticking a finger up his ass - he had something covering his manhood that looked like a jewel tube around it; Rito were known for their strong eyesight, a necessary adaptation for the arial race. Kass had been surprised that his own cock had stirred in arousal at what he watched. As a traveling bard, he’d met many a race and found them welcome companions in his bed, but it had never occurred to the burly, blue Rito that a Hylain man might be a fun sexual companion. But his cock, which when soft resembled simply a blue-black mound of flesh, was aroused beneath his white Rito trousers, swelling beneath the fabric into a thick rigid erection that almost would have resembled the uncircumcised erections of Hylian men but noticeably larger and there was no foreskin, just a thick tip that narrowed a bit...

 

He'd then watched that same Hylian champion pull on Gerudo women’s clothes - and suddenly it all clicked for the bard. All the stories he’d heard while he played outside stables, of a lusty boy in  _ Vai _ clothes who’d have sex at the drop of a hat and was, apparently, very good at it.  _ Link?! THE champion? A traveling slut in women’s clothes.  _ It made sense but was hard to comprehend - he’d seen the powerful warrior take down moblins, conquer shrines, and fly with a paraglider the better than some Rito Warriors. The young Hylian vanished before his eyes, but as he caressed his erection with a great, feathered hand, Kass vowed he’d have to find him again - indeed, he started to form in his head the words to the tune he’d sing to him when he did...

 

***

 

Link had come to enjoy the transformation into his feminine disguise. His body spoke a different language - not that of aches and painful wounds that yelled at him during battles, telling him the limits of his strength that he'd more than once pressed beyond. This was a different language, as the air caressed the firm pale skin of his belly exposed below the rich green top that draped over his chest, the fabric moved against him in a kind of sensual massage. It still filled him with a tense, excited thrill - knowing he’d face shame if anyone should divine that the hero of Hyrule, the Hylian Champion - Link! - was beneath those light, airy layers of Gerudo cloth. He  _ was _ the champion of course–who else could have dispatched a black moblin  _ and  _ Lizal with such ease?–but he was also this sensual, desiring creature - he liked this disguise for that reason, it held the champion at bay and made him more of an object - not a legend. And Bozai had shown him - by locking him in this Voe Ring, but also through his subsequent erotic encounters - that he liked to give himself up, to submit to other men and even let them denigrate him. He blushed as he thought this, looking down over the steaming red and green swampy cliffs of the West Necluda region. From his Sheikah slate, he then pulled a small traveling pouch, the same green as his sash, and placed the recognizable slate within it, and hung the pouch from his sash.

 

Link decided that transporting directly to the shrine behind the Lakeside stable was likely to give away his game - after all, most of the workers there had watched, impressed, when he'd used his bomb rune to uncover the shrine and watched him travel from there too.  _ Who else would be transporting between shrines?  _ So he’d traveled instead to Faron Tower, and paraglided down to the trail that he knew led in that direction. He’d arrived mid-afternoon, which was good timing and something he could never quite control when he moved between the shrines and towers. For him, it felt instantaneous but he’d once lost a whole afternoon in the process, and sometimes it seemed just a few moments had passed. He paraglided down in a westerly direction, but was careful to scan the area from the tower beforehand, as that tension of being seen and found out curled in his gut like the thrumming electric power of the Ancient Cores that powered the Guardian machines. The sun cast wide shadows down on the trail from the great tropical leaves of the thick-trunked jungle trees that lined the path. The region was a strange mix of hazy moist heat, tropical verdancy, and sheer cliffs of red rock that rose in many directions - a great tall cliff flanking the right of the path. The constant moisture found the area surrounding the path exploding with thick-leaved bushes and dense vines, and mossy grasses covered everything that was not naturally growing, and the air filled with that thick scent of new growth and decaying flora. Like the temple of the dragon-head, the whole land erupted here and there with vines thick as a Hinox’s gut and tougher than tree trunks. The left side of the path was overgrown with the gigantic vines and wide-leaved trees, and punctuated too by the occasional stone columns tinged with moss, some topped with that dragon-head totem, the land ending abruptly in a sheer chasm leading down to Floria River. The whole effect of walking the path was one of witnessing a world of people that had been overwrought by sheer abundance of verdant growth, it was almost eerie - and that sensation curled up next to the champion’s stomach-twirling nervousness. 

 

Link heard someone on the path behind him, and in an uncharacteristic moment of panic ducked behind one of the square stone pillars, his back not ten feet from the drop off to the gently rumbling river below. Link had almost hoped to meet a traveler on the trail and not have to flaunt himself in the more crowded stable (though part of him thrilled at that idea), so seeking cover made little sense, but he’d just reacted - not quite prepared to play the part of the sensual  _ Vai.  _ An older man was on the path, he saw, wearing brown pants and a cream tunic, and walked with a light stoop - perhaps because he wore a heavy looking hat in a kind of hexagonal shape that covered his white hair. Link recognized the working apron that hung down from his belt, a pale green with two horses embroidered on it, as a signal that he worked at one of the many stable establishments that dotted the land - but then he was spotted.  _ I suppose pink is not the most stealthy of colors -  _ though it might have blended we'll with the red rock…

 

“Well, hello there - you startled me! Who is that?” The man spoke beneath a white-haired mustache, and his eyes squinted from beneath similarly white haired eyebrows. His voice was kindly and warm, and Link rose in a languid motion from his crouch behind the column. “My, aren’t you a pretty thing? Sorry if I caught you answering the call of nature”  _ What?! What a weird thing to say. _ The man was walking off the path over to where Link stood by the column, and the champion responded in his firm-yet-soft tone, “I...was just traveling to the stable, I merely stopped to listen the river.” 

 

The old man smiled at him beneath those bushy white brows, “ah, there's not need to be ashamed, it's completely natural. I work at the stables, we know all about what natural urges all animals have” his voice was kindly, but Link again thought this was a strange thing to say. The old man peered over the edge of the drop off, but then walked slowly back to the column and sat down on the raised stone base on a soft mossy spot. “Ah...it's hot. The spray from the river helps, but this jungle heat can slow one down on a day like this.” He leaned back against the stone with his eyes closed for a moment as Link stood, somewhat awkwardly nearby - he’d met the man on his previous trip to this stable, but couldn’t recall his name. After a moment, the old man opened his eyes, and looked at the  _ Vai  _ boy with a very direct gaze, one Link had become accustomed to in his...encounters. He patted the stone beside him, “come, rest with me, I’ll walk with you to the stable but I need to rest from the  _ wet _ jungle heat”  _ great, _ he thought,  _ a dirty old man, there’s no way he’s getting any from me.  _ Link had been surprised at first when he’d started dressing this way how many men, on meeting a pretty “girl,” began to get a lustful look, and started to use words that could be easily misconstrued. But Link scoffed in his mind that this horny, stooped old man would think to make a pass at a clearly powerful young  _ Vai. _ He sat, thinking it better not to piss anyone off before he’d even had a shot at satisfying his overwhelming sexual urges. His pert ass had hardly touched the stone before the man’s hand was on his knee, gently grasping it through the thin material of Link’s Sirwal pants. 

 

“Hmmm...I wish we had some of this wonderful Gerudo fabric here, it would be a help with the heat” his hand rubbed slowly up Link’s thigh.  _ Oh for Farosh’s sake, what a horny old bastard! _ Link was almost amused, he’d wanted to find a lusty companion but this was  _ not  _ what he was in the mood for, yet he’d hardly set foot on the trail and here was being fondled by an old stable hand. He stood up abruptly with a feigned look of anger in his eyes over his light pink veil, “I’m sure I can find my way to the stable without your... _ attentive _ assistance, old man” Link said in a sharp tone.

 

The man leaned forward and grasped Link’s hand gently, “I’m sorry, my dear!” He said in a soft voice, “I meant no harm. I must have forgotten myself in the presence of such a lovely, powerful Gerudo” his hand rubbed Link’s in slow, gentle motion, something about this gesture make the champion pause. Shay leaned back against the column still caressing Link’s hand pulling him gently closer, “the Hylian women we mostly see don’t have that...assuredness of the lovely Gerudo” he spread his legs and Link could not help but notice his  _ large _ , swollen tent that rose beneath the green apron, “I do say most of Hylians are much too uptight for the heat of the jungle.” The champion was fixated on that tent beneath his apron, rising straight up between the two horses sewn into the pale green cloth. The dirty old man looked him in the eyes, catching him in his stare - knowing better than Link in that moment the hook had caught it's pretty prey -  “come, sit and rest with me - I’ll show you to the stable, and I’m sure I can find a bed there for you at a very fair rate. My name is Shay, by the way.” Link was not quite sure if he was suggesting they  _ share _ that bed, but he found himself sitting to the man’s left on the stone base and heard himself say, “that’s...very generous of you. It is quite hot here.”  _ That dick must be...wow.  _ His mind was thick just looking at the erection in the man’s pants. Shay’s left hand was already on the bare skin at the small of his back, slightly slick with perspiration, with his right arm he innocuously reached across and took Link’s hand and pulled it over to his thigh. Link wasn’t quite sure why - this was a dirty old codger, after all - but he let his hand move (maybe even moved it himself) to the inside of the man’s thigh.

 

Link’s fingers gently caressed Shay’s thigh through the fabric, “I don’t know how you deal with this heat, even in this thin cotton” he said, he felt the man looking intently at his face, but his eyes were still fixated on what must be a huge erection beneath the pants and apron. He kept his voice low, breathy, and raised his eyes as his heart beat faster, “I’d probably go  _ without _ clothes in this wet jungle, it's like s sauna!” That stern soldier side of himself was a little chagrined at his own lead-on,  _ for the love of Hylia I’m such a slut - is there any cock I won’t take?  _

 

The man, Shay, looked at him under his hat brim and bushy eyebrows, his eyes understood, were firm and commanding in their desire. He said, “that’s funny - I shouldn't tell you this - but sometimes when I’m off the path like this, where I won’t be seen” He leaned in conspiratorially, pressing against Link a bit, “I like to take off my boots and pants and enjoy the freedom” his voice was still light, kindly, like he was sharing a fun secret about a how much pepper he put in a curry. Shay leaned back, and put his hands behind his head.  Link’s hand moved up his thigh and slowly moved between his legs, where he found and equally large set of balls beneath the light cotton that strained under a flush erection.  _ Goodness, I wonder if this is why he wears this apron! His balls and cock seem huge.  _ Shay let out a pleased sigh as Link’s right hand caressed his big balls though his pants, he leaned across and started to undo the belt buckle with his left. Shay left his eyes closed, but said lightly in that kindly voice, “it’s been a while since we had a girl like you here” his tone suggesting it had indeed been long weary wait. Link struggled to continue their banter, as he undid the buckle and loosened the clasp, he said something like “well, I don’t want you to feel you can’t get comfortable in front of me...” He was leaning across the older man, his fingers curled around the waist of the pants and apron, gently, in a kind of sensual way as they touched the warm flesh beneath the cloth, the old man just looked over at him smiling, but his eyes were more commanding than kindly now. “Of course not, my dear. I think you could even help me get more comfortable.” He raised his hips and Link pulled the pants over his erection and down around his thighs. Then, pulling his own pant legs up a bit, he sank to his knees in the soft, mossy earth in front of Shay and pulled the man’s cotton pants all the way down around his boots, and Shay spread his knees to let his manhood stand on display between his legs. “Ahhhh, that’s so much nicer, don’t you think?” 

 

Link’s mouth was ajar beneath his veil, as he looked at the man’s rigid shaft.  The skin of his thighs was wrinkled and rather dark, suggesting he had indeed been out naked in the sun, but while his flesh was the leathery liver-spotted skin of an aged man, his manhood stood erect like a dragon statue. It was a big, heavy cock, shaped almost like an eggplant as it got even thicker in the middle just past the head and it lay heavily against his tanned belly and wiry white bush, long enough to stretch past his belly button. His ballsack hung down between his spread thighs and rested on the stone below, heavy and covered with a thin white hair - Link’s heart was beating in his chest at the incredible beauty of it - a gorgeous specimen of manhood. “Goddesses, most girls look afraid when they see it. You must really be a cock-hungry little girl” The kindly tone was gone now beneath a low, firm tonality, and a kind of light, playful derision. Link just nodded his head, and reached up to unclasped his veil - it was a risk, but some of his companions had told him his face was so pretty it could be a boy’s or a girls. The champion just wanted to press his face into that throbbing manhood, and it took only a word from the older man. “Mmm. You’re a pretty thing. Go on, be a good little girl, make an _old_ _man_ feel good” he threw Link’s little jab back in his face. Link leaned in, the smell that greeted him was a powerful, musty odor of sweat, and the warm, almost papery skin of his ball sack was damp with sweat. 

 

He couldn't help himself, he started to press his lips against the soft flesh of the sack, it was salty and moist on his lips, then his tongue curled out and he began to lap slowly at the big, heavy balls, feeling the wiry hair of the tender warmth of the skin. “That's it, take your time and  _ really _ help me relax” his eyes were closed and he was leaning back, muttering at the boy, who was rubbing his hands now over the smooth tanned skin of the other’s thighs. Link loved this part, the pure physical sensations, the smell between his legs, but more than anything he loved the feeling of the skin of the cock and balls, the supple buoyancy of his testicles as it rolled on his tongue in the flesh of the scrotum, the firm yet tender sensation of an engorged cock pulsing with warm arousal. Just the feel of another man's flesh, kneeling between his legs, was forcing poor Link’s cock against the walls of its confines, the ring pulling and making his own balls ache. So he took his time, reveled in it, kissing each testicle with wet open mouthed kisses, then flicking his tongue out to lick and tease it - there was more of warm tangy taste on his lips around the tip -  he kissed each all over, almost playfully, in his mind trying to hold back his eagerness and kiss each part the man's balls. Link heard deep  _ hmmmmmm _ s of pleasure and continued his work, taking the big things in his mouth and savoring the texture he looked up, the old man was smirking lazily. “Talented little girl aren't you, you must love sucking men's cocks, you do it so well.” Link knew it was true – he just loved the way it felt, this wasn’t meeting his own ache to have a man fucking him, pushing his arousal out through his Voe Ring, he just wanted to suck on another man’s cock. He just moaned in affirmation around the testicles in his mouth. The man lowered one hand from his head and pushed his thick heavy shaft against Link’s face, rubbing it against his cheeks. Link let the balls drop and licked up the bottom of the shaft with his tongue, it was wide and long, with a soft mushroom head, the foreskin removed as was the custom for men of Necluda.

 

Shay and Link made eye contact as the boy swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing the sensitive head, then he brought his lips to kiss it. “It's so big” Link said it a breathy tone, knowing it would stimulate the man - but it really was a big erection, maybe the biggest Link had seen. “Lick it” the man said simply, forcefully. Link held the base with one hand and ran his tongue eagerly all over it, looking in the dirty old man's eyes, he pressed his lips against it running them along its length and pressing with his tongue. “Farosh’s tail” Shay was muttering, “I thought you were doing me a favor, but I think I'm doing you one.” Link just stopped licking for a moment to utter “yes” before returning to his worship. The old man watched for a minute, then said, “well then, I'll do you the favor of letting you suck it.” Link knew a command when he heard one now, and took the head between his lips and covered his teeth while stimulating the bottom of his shaft with his tongue. It was going to be a difficult task though, the head was so fat it barely fit in his mouth, much less down his throat. So he worked what he could fit in his mouth, bobbing his head steadily while pressing with his lips and twirling his tongue over it, slowly stimulating him and using his hands to rub the rest of its considerable length. But Shay kept humping against the back of his throat. Without warning he stood, his hand slipping beneath the pale pink of Link’s hair-cover to grip his hair and pull his head back - Link had to put his hands on the ground to keep from falling forward, and now Shay stood over him with the boy’s head back as he knelt on all fours. The man started pushing the salty, soft-firm head of his cock against the back of the boy’s throat - Link was sure it was too big, but he tried to relax his throat as he’d become accustomed to do. “That’s it you little slut, take this  _ old man’s  _ big dick all the way down your throat”  _ Goddesses, what a dirty old man,  _ Link had found him kindly the last time he'd been here, and would never have imagined he was such a horny codger, spewing such dirty things. It all only turned him on more.

 

The champion gagged, but somehow his throat stretched and the man’s fat dick pushed down further, and Link tried to control his bodily reaction, his muscles in his abdomen contracting. Shay continued to shove his cock down his throat, both hands on Link's head now, holding the boy still as he pushed in - Link wanted it all down his throat, and at this angle it was easier to take it straight down. “Mmmmmm yes that's it you horny little girl take it all - I knew you’d be a good slut when I saw your sexy little outfit. Just beginning for a man weren’t you?” Link couldn’t respond, his nose was buried in the firm wiry white hairs of the man’s groin, trying to breath but feeling the pressure at the edge of his vision. There was pride here too - he was proud that those beautiful balls rested on his chin.  _ I’m a fucking champion. _ Shay pulled back, and he gasped for air, tears had started to leak from his eyes just from the pressure, and then Link sucked the cock back down – all the way down his throat. “Ohhh yes you are a hungry little slut boy - take my fat cock you little whore” Link again was a little shocked by his filthy, demeaning mouth, but he had to focus on breathing between pumps as the old man pumped his thick cock into the boy’s throat.  _ Waid, did he say boy? _ Link was too busy concentrating on his task to analyze, the feeling was intense, it hurt his throats even as he tried to relax and breath at the same time, and he could feel the shaft’s girth expanding his throat as it pressed against his tonsils. Link looked up at the man - Shay’s eyes were intense beneath his bushy white brow - he was watching Link as though he enjoyed watching his own dick slide in and out of the boy’s mouth. 

 

Watching the man, the sweat on his furrowed brow, the wrinkles that lined his face around his smirk, Link saw himself as another might - a pretty young thing sucking the dick of man much older. A dirty, horny old goat who had a filthy mouth was shoving his cock down his throat - and the champion was very mildly ashamed and extremely turned on. Just moments ago he'd considered rejecting these overtures outright, but here he was on his hands and knees trying to contract his throat to pleasure the crusty elder. As he stared submissively up at the old goat, he admonished himself -  _ I let my pride get the better of me. I thought I was better than a dirty old man, but this is where I belong.  _ He'd left the champion behind at the Spring, and now he used his tongue and throat to pleasure the big, thick shaft plunged in and out of his mouth as Shay fucked his face. Sweat dropped down onto his face from old man’s chin, and he saw Shay’s eyes close and his mouth hang open.  _ He's going to cum.  _ Link knew the signs. The cock plunged deep once more then with a grunt that swirled into a groan Shay pulled his cock back as his semen spilled forth from the tip that rested between the boys lips. It was thick and very salty, but had a kind of sweetness, probably something from the  regional fruit. Link wrapped his lips tightly over the thick shaft and created gentle suction as he licked the mushroom shaped head that shot a surprising amount of cum that the champion swallowed eagerly. He  _ mmmmmmm _ ’d happily to indicate his pleasure. As they held eye contact, Link’s eyes half-lidded and eager, Shay’s lazy yet dominant - Link felt a deep contentment, as though he could stay here like this forever, just freeze time (and duty, and calamities…)

 

Shay sat back on the stone base, breathing a bit heavier, as Link gently licked and sucked the head of his cock that still dribbled into his mouth. Link watched as the man picked up the veil he'd set down and wiped the sweat from his brow with it. Link understood this was a gesture of domination, not just crude indifference, and gathered he was in the presence of man who had a penchant for controlling others.  _ Kindly old man, indeed.  _ Shay pulled his cock from Link’s mouth, and then wiped the spittle and a little last bit of cum off on the veil, his eyes fixed on the  _ Vai _ between his legs. Neither said anything, but the boy understood he was going to wear that veil, and absentmindedly licked the cum from his lips. Shay smiled and leaned back against the cool stone of the pillar ,“good girl” he said. The restless crickets and other insects were quite loud, filling the thick air with a dense, constant cacophony of chirps and rhythmic calls. “The insects are noisy - must be a storm coming.” Link stayed on all fours between his legs, sitting back on his knees but his eyes drifting between the semi-hard cock ( _ still it's so big _ ) and the knowing gaze of the old man. “Now, wasn't it nice of me to do you the favor of letting you suck my dick?” That kindly old man voice asked him. Link nodded his head, and heard his soft, breathy voice say “yes, it’s wonderful.” The brow furrowed beneath the angular green cap, the man tut-tut’ed “now then, is that how you speak respectfully to your elders? After all I’m an  _ old man _ , you know.” Again he threw Link’s little jab back at the boy who was now on his knees between his legs.

 

The champion took a moment to think of what he should say, then tried, “yes, it was wonderful,  _ sir _ .” His voice was soft, but he didn’t try too hard to sound feminine, just took on a more submissive tone, as his voice was fairly neutral normally. A distant rumble of thunder rolled off the high red cliff walls that lined the path, confirming the older man’s intuition. Shay stood and pulled up his pants, stuffing his cock down below the thin cotton and the apron - Link thought it must bounce around a lot beneath that apron. He let that thought linger in his head for a moment. Shay offered a hand to the boy and helped him stand, “we’d better get to the stables, I’ll need to put the horses up before that thunder gets too fierce. Come here,” as he helped the boy up he pulled Link in for a kiss, shoving his tongue into Link’s mouth as his hand grabbed Link’s pert ass and squeezed - the boy was still very horny, and the molestation and forcefulness turned him on more, and he leaned into Shay, opening his mouth and welcoming in the dirty old man’s tongue. Link had been thinking of one of maybe finding a lusty, darker skinned Lurien villagers when he’d come to this place, but the first dirty old man who’d come across him now had the boy firmly in his palm. Now that palm started to move around to Link’s front, and in a moment of panic he broke the kiss and grabbed that hand before it discovered the straining hardness of his Voe Ring. The old man’s eyes were stern but mischievous, and Link tried to make up and excuse - “later, sir...the storm” was all he could come up with.

 

“Hmphf, I suppose you’re right - your pretty little cunt will have to wait” he said in his soft-spoken gentle tones,  _ I must have found the filthiest old man in Hyrule. _ Link’s cock strained at the thought, for some reason he could not quite understand, (though he didn’t resist the feeling). Shay’s right hand squeeze the boy’s ass once more, hard, and with the other he raised the stained veil and handed it to Link - who took the strong but delicate looking gold chain and clasped it behind his hair-cloth. The sheer pink fabric was wet with Shay’s cum and sweat, and his own spit as it lay against his nose and lips - filling his nostrils. The old man smiled, his eyes sharp and stern, “that looks so nice on you my dear. Come, let me walk you to the stables before this storm settles in, think it will be a  _ big one, _ the air is  _ thicker _ than ever.” Link didn’t know if the man was playing with words, or if his mind was still stuck on the man’s big erection. Shay placed an arm around Link’s waist and guided him back to the trail, that hand slipping down to rest on the boy’s ass as they walked. 

 

***

 

The stable was less than a thirty minute walk from where Shay had subdued Link off the trail, the journey flanked by the reddish cliffs that rose steeply to the right - that seemed to catch the sound of the gurgling Floria River to the left of the path. The large leaves of jungle trees and tall cliffs mostly kept the sun reserved to a narrow strip of bright sky above then, but in the distance hey could see the dark, heavy line of clouds approaching. The air somehow became even more dense as they neared the stable, the thick haze of humidity seemed to thrum in anticipation of the approaching storm. Shay chatted a bit about the region as they walked, and the stable, noting how quiet it had been of late. He rubbed his hands over Link’s ass as he talked about how few women had been by, and divigated into a filthy lament of the lack of satisfaction he'd had. When he spoke this way, the tone of his voice didn't change, but the way he spoke became more aggressive, forceful, and it aroused the champion for the whole of their walk. In addition to the thick trunked trees and verdant ferns that lined the path, the stone columns topped with Dragons’ heads signaled they were in the once flourishing lands of the Necluda people, who had built the shrines to honor the great dragon Farosh, who Link knew would appear near the Lakeside Stable at lake Floria almost every day.

 

_ Now all that's left of them is the little Lurien village by the ocean,  _  he thought of the people of Necluda - it stirred that sense of guilt he felt whenever he diverted from his mission to end the pall cast by Calamity Ganon’s malice, barely trapped at the gates of Hyrule castle. But since he'd met Bozai, Link had found a balance, a release in his sexual proclivities, that he'd never before found in 17 years of life and duty, and 100 of more asleep. Presently, they came upon the Lakeside stable, like others spread across the land that were run by what Link guessed must be a very wealthy family, it rose above the great tree fronds like a patchwork horse-head, signaling to travelers far away a stable and warm bed and cold ale were on their horizons. The horse head rose on a thick, sturdy pole like a ship’s mast from the wood and tented structure below, the head itself crudely cobbled together from tent cloth wrapped on a wood frame, but clearly recognizable. The structure was erected in an area where the sheer cliff opened in a semicircle of kinds, which allowed for its presence off the Floria trail, and opposite it Floria river opened into the stunning expanse of Lake Floria. The lake was split by an impressive bridge (cleverly named Floria Bridge) that had survived the 100 years better than the civilization that had built it. Across the water, the reddish stone cliffs stepstoned down from where the great Floria spring gushed forth, and myriad waterfalls cascaded down like water spilled down an uneven flight of stairs, combining into two wide falls that filled Lake Floria. Where the far cliffs ended in a stepstone ridge, life gushed forth in the form of hearty jungle trees and vegetation, and in the setting sun that slipped between breaks in deepening clouds, the mix of red and green hues, split by deep blue waters catching the light like trapping a star’s fire - it was breathtaking. The cascades were some distance yet, but the nearby sheer walls reflected the a constant deep, subtle crash of falling water. 

 

“Beautiful” Shay said simply, giving the boys ass one last squeeze and a slap before saying “got to get the horses hunkered down before the storm. I'll fill that pussy of yours later tonight” he toddered off, somewhat stooped, as though he was playing an old man - though from the breadth his knowledge he clearly  _ was _ old. As Link looked back over the lake, he saw a young man with a donkey in tow cross onto the nearby side, eying the gathering storm over his shoulder.  _ Hmmmm he's nice looking, would be a good catch. _ The donkey, laden with supplies, suggested he was a traveling trader, another bonus, for it would be unlikely he'd run into him again. The man had handsome dark skin and darker hair, that fell shaggily around his pointed Hylian ears, he had sharp but attractive features, made moreso by his relaxed demeanor. Below a manicured triangle of hair on his chin, he wore a necklace of island shells that hung between the open lapels of a light blue vest made of some thin material over a cream sleeveless tunic, and pants cropped short above his knees the color of dark red wine. Link found him quite attractive, his whole demeanor and dress exuded an easy-going confidence, unaggressive yet somehow very masculine. 

 

As he walked by towards the stable entrance flap, he heard the man speaking to the proprietor, “...glad we beat that storm, it looks like a big one, could be a long night…” The proprietor said something, “ah, probably for the night, thanks.” As Link walked by in his best sultry sway, the man looked up. “Hi there!” His voice was nice too, not very deep, but warm and confident, carrying his relaxed demeanor over waves of sound. Link paused and turned, giving him an obvious once over before saying, simply, with a soft confidence, “hi”. With every breath Link inhaled the smell of cum and spit, which was at once humiliating and arousing, and his breath quickened as the man approached. “Escaping the storm for the night here too?” he asked as a young man, dressed much like old Shay, came and took the donkey to stable, they entered together, and Link said “yes, I think I'm quite wet enough already” to which Chumin raised an eyebrow, “the air here is so humid, nothing like the pleasant heat of Gerudo City.” 

 

“Ah yes, I thought that was Gerudo garb, haven't seen many  _ Vai _ here abouts in a while. I travel back and forth between Luerien Village, and the breeze on the beach there keeps the humidity at bay most days. I’m Chumin, by the way.” When he said the Gerudo word  _ Vai _ he added an odd emphasis, and stared directly at Link's crotch, before meeting his eyes again with a relaxed smile. But his eyes now held something different, like his smile was almost a kind of smirk, but only if you looked in his eyes. The stall at the front where Chumin had paid the proprietor was backed on the inside by a raised bar shaped like a long, narrow horseshoe and surrounded by simple wooden stools. The interior was largely open and roughly circular in the shape, flanked with large wooden wall panels with iron torch mountings. Oiled canvas or some other sturdy thick cloth rose up to where the horse head was outside, like a tent, and draped over the wooden wall panels to keep the wind and weather at bay. One could enter on either side of the bar, and on the side Link had entered there were a few simple wooden tables and chairs near the wall, the tables were draped in cloth, a kind of extravagance for one of these stables. The opposite sides was line with six poster beds, the posters hung with heavy curtains that would allow travelers some privacy and respite from the light and noise. 

 

Link walked up to the bar and approached the proprietor, a man with the same angular hat Shay wore, and who dressed in a white tunic with vest of the same pale green and stitched horses that most who were associated with the stable wore. “Well, what can I do for a lovely young lady such as you? I’m Anly, I run the place” his mustache was thin and manicured, and a beard ringed his pale face - Link guessed he was about forty years old or so, he had narrow, keen eyes. Link was about to speak, when Shay popped his head in the entrance opposite Link, and said in his kindly tone, “Anly, give the pretty thing the Shay special won’t you? She was very helpful this afternoon” and then he was gone out the wide open flap of the entrance. Anly’s mouth curved down at the corner, and he raised an eyebrow as he turned back to look at Link. “He...ah...well...didn’t put you to any... _ trouble _ , did he?” Anly seemed to be implying that Shay might have raised some issues with women before, which Link had little trouble imagining. But the boy just put on an innocent look, and said “no, he was most helpful in finding the stable, and he has so much knowledge of Hyrule!” Anly’s expression softened, though his eyes narrowed somewhat, and Link wondered if the man would not believe him. “Well, take the bed nearest the entrance then - we will settle up in the morning before you leave, but if Old Shay says you deserve a discount…” He smiled, slightly more lasciviously, and now Link wondered just what was going on in the proprietor’s head…but then the man said “if you want to wash, in the evening we keep water warming by the inside cook pit and some clean cloths next to it. Not a bath but of course…” Link nooded and thanked him. 

 

“Say, don’t suppose I’m pretty enough to get a special rate?” Chumin chimed in from behind Link, and Anly laughed and the two shook hands as Chumin leaned over the bar, and they began to chat under their breath - they seemed to be familiar with one another.  _ I think you’re plenty pretty enough _ the champion thought to himself. Link walked over to the bed he’d been directed to - the top and the four tall posters were draped with a dark, heavy green felt-like cloth, thought the curtains on either side was tied up to the poster column. Link set his emerald travel back down on the bed, which was wider than for just a single person, and—checking to see he wasn’t observed—reached in and opened his Sheikah Storage Pouch, and removed a small vial of his Erotic Chuu jelly, which served as a lubricant for...encounters, but also had tingling erotic qualities on the flesh and senses. He left the vial in the bag so he wouldn't have to reveal his slate if things got...exciting later.  _ Who knows, maybe I can get that merchant alone at some point?  _ Link thought about switching to his clean, turquoise veil, but rather than being disgusted by the stiff, smelly veil he word he found it aroused him… 

 

He left the traveling bag on the bed and walked outside. The air was cooling ever so slightly and the wall of clouds rolled menacingly over the lake. As Link strolled around the outside - he saw many familiar elements of the stables he'd been to - crates of supplies, a covered area where Shay and the younger man were preparing the horses, an unhitched wagon. He noted, with some disappointment, that there was no private room - or shack leaning off the exterior.  _ That makes my chances of finding the privacy to fuck pretty low. _ Shay looked at Link over the horses and said something Link couldn't hear to the younger man, who visibly blushed.  _ Great, what's the dirty old bastard saying about me?  _ Link walked past the two men, the younger dressed much like proprietor in a green vest knit with horses, but looked younger, with similar braids hanging from below his cap and his chin punctuated by little triangle of a beard. Link stood outside and watched the thick wall of clouds cross the lake like a giant wave crashing towards the shore, the air rumbled constantly, though they'd yet to see lightening. Anly had left the counter to tie down some supplies beneath covering cloths, and bring other elements inside. This was no thin line of storms, the shades of grey stretched to the horizon, suggesting a long night. Chumin appeared beside him, and made a similar observation, “looks like we'll be in for whatever this storm brings for most of the night, don't think we’ll need Farosh to see some lightning.” Link nodded, a little aroused by the handsome man’s nearness, his earlier desire for the dirty old man feeling almost embarrassing and perverse in the company of this strapping seasider. He looked out at the nearing clouds, and responded, “it seems we’re likely to get pounded all night.” He blushed even a she said it,  _ goddesses what's gotten into me?  _ but from the corner of his eye he saw Chumin’s mouth curl just slightly at the edges into a smile. 

 

Anly approached to interrupt their discourse. “Your donkey and horse are tied and blanketed - we've covered the stall somewhat the help keep them calm” he turned to Link, “I've closed and tied  the flap nearest the beds and its weighted with sturdy rocks, but we may keep this entrance open to listen to the horses, and in case anyone needs refuge from the storm. We're retiring inside, you can see the rain coming across the water.” And indeed, there across the lake it seemed like a hundred thousand tiny fish were breaking the surface all in a line, a line that swiftly advanced towards them. The three retreated into the stable as the slow crescendo of trumping droplets grew into a steady beat, cascading down on the tented roof of the stable. Shay and the young man were already inside, sitting around the bar. Link requested some soup, a simple hearty broth whose recipe was posted to one of the walls, and then proceeded over to cook fire. It was set on a metal plate with raised edges probably a few feet across, to keep the wood around it from catching fire. There he found the clean cloth and warming water, and took a rag and bowl, and set about wiping down his limbs. The men all sat at the bar, and he felt them watching as he washed his shoulders, pulled the sleeves off and cleaned his arms in slow, sensual motions. It felt nice, the warm washcloth pulling some of the day’s grime from his limbs, he brought it to his face and washed beneath the veil, rubbing around his neck. Lastly he got fresh hot water, then caressed the cloth across his strong core, arching his back as he reached behind, washing right down to the low-rise of his Sirwal pants and sash. 

 

One of the men perhaps realized they were all staring mute at the lithe bathing creature, because one started up some conversation about storms they could recall. As Link pulled his sleeves back on, he returned the bowl to where Anly was preparing his soup. “Half the time I keep her covered rather than myself so as not to ruin my goods” Chumin was saying. The men all had wine or ale in hand, and all their eyes were on the boy as he approached. Link requested an ale, which he was served without comment, and said he'd take his soup at his table where he was going to watch the storm. The table at which he sat had a signature green tablecloth with horses sewn on, and Link found a kind of guest book for the establishment, which perused as he waited for his soup. The torches lit inside provided just enough light to read, and he divined that the third member of the stable staff was named Kampo, for they were all inscribed in the front of the book.  The rain was thundering down, and a cooling breeze drifted in, as thunder and an occasional lightning bolt split the darkness outside the stable. The ale was cool and crisp, and the soup that arrived presently wasn't half bad, the champion realized he'd hardly eaten that day - it was light but warm and savory. But Link began to grow uncomfortable. The snippets of conversation he could hear from the men over their meals were turning towards more lascivious matter than the weather (Kampo was blushing red constantly), and they all kept casting glances his way – glances that were not malevolent but far from innocent. Granted, Link had stretched out his legs to another chair and leaned back slightly in his, as he sipped his ale that was cool on his sore throat, taking in the storm. He'd given up on the hope of finding a private moment for seduction, and he'd no idea what the crusty old pervert Shay had in mind but he was certainly going to rebuff him - he'd not play at anything in front of the others (how embarrassing to be with the old man!),and it was going to be storming or sopping wet outside for a long time to come.  _ I suppose I'll just rest for the evening, return to my shrines in the morning, maybe get one of them alone tomorrow on the trail... _

 

A bright flash of lightning lit up the trees outside, and a shuddering roll of thunder peeled over the stable. The air seemed almost tense with the energy of the storm, and as they downed their drinks and swapped their dirty tales, Link sensed a kind of dangerous aura, as their eyes cast his way.  _ What are they snickering about? Is that old man telling them I sucked his dick?  _ While he was horny, he saw no way of discretely finding a willing companion - the curtained beds could provide relative privacy, but anyone would see two people going to bed together in the small, warmly lit space, and hear what went on within. He rose in his languid way from his seat, pushing back his wooden chair and purposefully striding by the bar area, he looked at the keeper Anly and said simply “I think I’ll take my bed for the evening.” He was thinking how he might the next day quench his desire in some way, but as he walked by the men Shay reached out his hand and grabbed Link’s wrist in his surprisingly firm grasp. “Why my dear, are you going to retire without keeping us company? You wouldn’t deprive us the opportunity to talk to a pretty girl like you?” His voice was that of the kindly old man, but it had an edge to it. The darker-skinned Chumin smirked, ( _ even his smirk is handsome _ ) and the other man Kampo sniggered as he sipped his bear. 

 

Link didn’t quite know what the old man was getting at - he could hardly bend the champion over and fuck him in front of the others. But before he could think of some response, the swarthy, lusty looking young Chumin started in, keeping his dark eyes fixed in a strange gaze on the  _ Vai _ boy. “You know, I was just telling these fellows that I heard the strangest story on my way from the Sarjon Woods. There was a traveling trader like myself, a bespectacled man with dark hair, and he told me he'd met a very pretty girl in Gerudo clothes.” _ Bozai was around West Necluda? “ _ But what was extraordinary was that it was not a girl at all - but a boy who dressed in  _ Vai  _ clothes—that’s what Gerudo call women—to seduce men to lay with him” Link blushed and looked down but his mind was galloping,  _ oh  _ shit, _ this is trouble, if they try to mob me I’ll have to put them down.  _ His warrior self felt foolish for this sudden turn, admitting his own lack of caution and sloppy planning, knowing well that men could be violent when they felt deceived.

 

Kampo blushed at Chumin’s words over his beer, but Chumin just stared at Link with his intense dark eyes, the calmness gone, then he looked back over at Anly, who also cast a glance the champion’s way, and Anly said casually “seems a strange thing to dress in women’s things just to seduce men. I won’t say I haven’t given a discounted bed to the right pretty boy for a favor over the years, though” his voice was low, cajoling, as he said this last part. The other men offered grunts of assent, “laughing” knowingly. All of their eyes were on him. Link looked down and tried to quiet the anxiousness in his belly and plan a course of action and, glancing around to take stock, he saw the men did not have disgusted or angry looks on their faces... _ Goddesses, I'm not a roasted cuckoo... _ but a hunger was there, in their looks. It had been only a second or so, but Link was processing information at combat speeds, tense at what the revelations would mean for his treatment. Chumin leaned back a bit, then answered Anly’s observation,“Well this fellow, Bozai, he said the boy has his manhood locked away in some enchanted device those crazy Gerudo women cooked up, so he can’t use it - and it turns him into a sissy boy and makes him crave other men.”  _ Actually it didn't  _ make _ me that way.  _ He decided now was not the time to correct them. Chumin leaned in, saying in a louder voice, “he says she's the best fuck he’s ever had. A noisy, eager thing.” 

 

The air was tense, hot, and thick, Link felt sweat trickle down the little dimple in his chest - he quieted his tension and let his mind operate as in a battle, conscious reflection suborned to reaction,  a kind of hyper-vigilance taking over at the presence of danger. This moment of potential violence underlaid most of his encounters where the Voe Ring was discovered before he could explain it, though most men strangely did not seem to care after receiving Link’s oral attention…

 

A slow, rumbling peal of thunder rolled over the stable, shaking the earthen cups on the bar top. Shay’s hand was still on his wrist, and the old man suddenly pulled Link against him, wrapping his right arm around the boy’s waist (running his hand over his ass as he did), then grabbing the boy’s crotch with his other - feeling the rigid Voe Ring beneath. Link hadn't expected the gesture and his mind was split between throwing an elbow and keeping a submissive, demure posture - and so he just froze, trying to track the turn things were taking.  The older man squeezed his balls through the light fabric of his pants and the Hylian instinctively leaned into the man’s body - as he did when Bozai did this sort of thing. Link felt another hand take his left arm and gently pull him so his back was against the bar. Link’s eyes were sharp, his muscles tensed for something as both Chumin and Shay held his arms – then the old man pulled down the front of his sheer pink Sirwal and his panties so that there, for all to see, was his cock bound in the rose jeweled tube of the Voe Ring. Kampo, who was a bit drunk, stumbled as he stood up to look around Chumin, his eyes wide as he stared at the glittering jewel around Link’s cock. Link was still waiting for some attack, waiting until the drunken men were off balance and coming at him to subdue them. But none made a move of violence toward him. 

 

Kampo leaned over and looked at it closely, “oh wow, that’s so weird” his voice slurred just a touch. He pulled on the Ring, pulling down on Link’s balls when he did, and saw the ring would not part from his flesh. “It’s really stuck on there - it doesn’t just pull off.” Link heard himself say in a low, demure tone, “it's enchanted on.” The old man had let go of Link’s arm, and his hand was running over the small of his back, Link let himself relax slightly into the sensation, and then Chumin too let go, his hand caressing the champion’s pert ass, slipping beneath the fabric of his sash and pants. His fingers ran over Link's asshole, and suddenly Link realized he was intensely aroused, the sensation making him sigh audibly under his breath. Yet his adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and his combat alertness was still on edge, trying to make sense of this situation.  _ It’s hard to find one man who will fuck me in this weird jewel, all of these men can't possibly be aroused by a boy in  _ Vai  _ clothes and a Voe Ring.  _

 

Kampo leaned up from staring, but as he saw the other men groping the  _ Vai _ boy he too stepped closer, running a hand over Link's flat chest beneath the emerald fabric draped over it - an odd kind of smile on his lips as he touched his nipples, getting a little gasp in response. The proprietor Anly was just leaning on the bar with a kind of smirk on his face, chin in his hand. Chumin looked across Link at Shay, “well, just because he’s a  _ Vai _ boy, doesn't mean he doesn’t have a pussy” his finger slipped beneath the fabric of the thong and pressed against Link’s hole. The champion gasped loudly at the rough intrusion, one hand gripped the bar behind him but his right hand had drifted over to Shay’s erection once again straining beneath his pants.  _ How did that happen?  _ Shay’s voice was more gutterall and rough than earlier, “that’s right - I was just telling her earlier, while she sucked my cock, that we just don’t get many pretty girls around here. No reason we can’t show her a nice time.” Link was feeling overwhelmed, a little lightheaded from his ale, but mostly at the three men running their hands over his body like he was a new weapon they’d purchased. Anly appeared on the other side of the bar now, and took Link’s hand and placed a cool cup of ale in it, “have another ale, and come sit with the men.” Shay had stood up from his stool and was guiding him over to one of the tables, Link letting himself be led -his cock still hanging out - he took a deep sip of his ale as the other three men followed with fresh ales in hand.  _ What do they want with me?  _ Shay pulled one of the rough wooden chairs from beneath the soft green tablecloth, and pulled Link down so he sat in the older man’s lap, his hands wrapping around the boy’s waist again as Link sat across his lap, feeling that big cock rubbing against his thigh. Chumin pulled out a chair and sat looking at them, he spread his legs wide and Link could see the outline of a hefty shaft in the maroon fabric of his short-pants that lay flush against his thigh. Anly sat behind him, again content to keep his distance it seemed, his eyes and lips just barely curled in a kind of light smile. 

 

Kampo stood in front them, quaffing his ale, his voice was somewhat nervous. “Did you really suck his cock?!”  he asked. Link just looked up and made firm, sensual eye contact and nodded, his veil fluttering lightly at the gesture. The horny old man’s hand caressed his thighs, the other on his ass under the fabric of his pants, he said “oh she was very talented, eager too.” His hand squeezed Link’s thigh, then moved to his balls and squeezed those, making him catch his breath, “don’t be shy my dear, show the poor boy.” Like Shay, Kampo had a cream tunic and brown leggings, though he’d taken off the belt that cinced the tunic, and beneath it and his pants was the tent of an erection. 

 

Link was hesitant, unsure of himself. There were three of them just watching him, strange men he’d hardly met before (and as far they knew they’d only met him today), and yet he was being told to suck a man’s cock in front of them.  _ It’s too degrading - they’d just be watching you suck off another man. _ But now Shay was guiding Link’s hand over to the bulge in front of him, and when he felt the stiffness of the younger man’s cock under his pants he knew he was going to do this. He gripped it beneath the fabric, hearing the young man moan just under his breath over him - the air around them was so hot, and Link was warm all over, he heard one of the other men  _ hmmmmm _ in a deep tone of approval. Kampo moved closer,many pulled the front of his pants below his balls, he had a nice cock, not big but average with a pink mushroom-shaped head with a drop of clear liquid on the tip. In his ear he heard Shay whisper, “lick that precum off.”  _ Precum?  _ Link had never heard that word before, but in only took him a moment to figure what it meant. With his heart beating wildly, heat rising in his ears, and his caution still raising his hackles, he took the soft turgid flesh in one hand and lifted his veil with the other, leaning in to lick the salt drop of precum from the tip of Kampo’s dick, caressing the head with his tongue as he did so. The young man let out a shuddering sigh, and the other men made noises of assent, and Link realized the lot of them were a little tipsy, and maybe something else? He noticed his handsome Lurein friend was stroking his cock beneath the fabric of his shorts, watching Link and making him feel almost embarrassed.  _ Guess he’s okay with this.  _ Link concentrated on the young man’s cock, licking the head all over, he looked up at Kampo whose mouth was slack and eyes filled with almost childlike wonder.  _ He must be half a virgin to be so wondrous at just getting his cock sucked.  _ Moments like these made Link feel powerful even when servicing another man, because he knew his way around pleasuring them better than they did themselves. So he let the ale take over in his head, tuned out the world and twirled his tongue around the head, pressing his wet, soft lips against it and sucking ever so lightly, slipping his tongue out underneath to caress the bottom of the head, where he knew it was most sensitive. 

 

The other men were muttering to each other, the wind whipped the rolled-up entrance cloth, the rain pounded. Link’s veil rested on top of the hard cock, fluttering in that wind as he slowly took more into his mouth, running his tongue beneath the shaft and wrapping his teeth with his lips - he tasted more precum on his tongue and it only made him hornier. He started bobbing his head, sucking more animatedly, the young man moaning, surprised - the men made noises of approval - like they were all playing a game. Link could take Kampo’s cock down his throat easily, as it was not overly long nor  hugely thick - for the champion’s trained cocksucking this was easy. He again reflected on how he just enjoyed doing this - the feel of it in his mouth, the noise of the man in such pleasure - his engorged member throbbing in pleasure. Suddenly Shay interrupted his reverie by grabbing his face by the chin- pulling him off Kampo to shove three fingers in his mouth. The young man made a sad noise, but Link sucked and licked the old man’s fingers as though they were another man’s cock - sensually, running his tongue over them, getting them wet. Shay pulled his fingers out of Link's mouth, and moved his hand that held the champion’s chin to push his head back onto Kampo's cock, who slurred at the sensation “ahhhh Farsoh, yeah”.

 

Link focused again on sucking the young man’s cock - he wanted this to be the best experience he’d ever have ( _ I have a reputation to uphold _ ) - so he began to alternate between taking the cock down the back of his throat, to toying with the head with his tongue, sucking hard and soft with his lips. Kampo was making high pitched, lightheaded noises, which were Link's own reward. He heard Chumin’s relaxed, pleasant voice, “see Kampo - and I had to convince you that letting a girly boy suck you off was worth it! I told you, they’re the best cocksuckers in Hyrule.” Link was concentrating on his task, but wondered,  _ wait, convince him? I never heard him try to convince him? _ Link felt the wet fingers drifting down his ass to this asshole, and realized that the whole time the men were chatting over their food Chumin had been telling them the pretty Gerudo girl in her thin pink garb was a slutty boy he’d heard about.  _ And he was convincing them that they should...try me.  _ Link moaned, the cock now down in his throat so it was just a kind of an “mmmmm” sound, as Shay’s first finger slipped in his hole beneath his panty-thong.  The champion was sitting across the older man’s lap and leaning forward sucking off Kampo, one of Link’s hand on his balls the other gripped Kampo’s ass beneath his pants. Shay was getting filthy-mouthed again, “that's it,suck the boy’s cock and show him what pretty little sluts like you can do - I’ll get your pussy ready for the real men.” Listening to the men around him made him blush deeply, part of Link couldn’t believe he was doing this, sitting on a dirty old man’s lap while two others watching him suck a stable-hand’s dick. But everything had just - happened - and here he was, and now a second finger slipped in his pussy ( _ am I really thinking that?! _ ) and the two fingers pulled apart, playing with and stretching his hole. Link was distantly glad he had used Kilton’s Magic Cleanser before he’d come to the stable…

 

***

 

[ **Author’s Warning** _ the following section  contains graphic depictions of plot holes being filled. If you are uncomfortable by the forcible, and possibly unnecessary, shoving of explanations into of tight unlubricated plot holes that most would not think necessary, please, skip to the next section, dear reader. _ ]

 

Weeks before Link would conquer the Spring of Courage and received Shae Katha’s blessing in the shrine, Link had been traveling south in Akkla towards the Faron region. One evening, when he stopped by on an errand in the burgeoning Tarry Town establishment, built by Bolson’s colleague Hudson, he’d heard an eerie music in the night air. It had been a cool, clear night, and so Link took a walk around the edge of the establishment, which was on a large circular outcropping, and stood up high above the land around it, ringed by sheer cliffs that fell away to sand and red-leafed trees far below. Link had spotted the odd purple glow of the shady trader Kilton’s shop - and had immediately decided to confront him. It was Kilton who had sold him that bokoblin mask, that had gotten him repeatedly violated by foul monsters [ _ See Bozai’s Gift Pt.1 Ch.3 _ ]. Link wasn’t clear on what he wanted to gain from this, but a surge of anger-and something else-pushed him to action.

 

He’d paraglided down below in his tight, sneaky, Sheikah garb and surprised the strange man with a Demon Carver in his hand - a vicious circular blade employed by the Yiga Tribe. Kilton carried his shop - the Fang and Bone -  around with him, a great cavernous kind backpack lined with parts of monsters, masks of monsters, and various elixirs of dubious repute. Kilton himself was the strangest looking man Link had ever seen, a massive egg-shaped head- his skin was a deathly grey, his lips tattooed with what looked like monster fangs. He sat inside a great tent behind him, a mess of multicolored cloths and skulls, that sprang from his pack, and a wooden “counter” for serving from his shop was strapped around his shoulders. He recognized Link from their previous transaction, but before he could ramble on Link confronted the man, “those masks! They don’t just disguise you, do they?” A queer smile appeared on Kilton’s mouth, as Link continued “they make the monsters...the masks, they have...something in them.”

 

Link was angry, his voice trembled as he recalled not only the (embarrassingly) pleasant coupling with the Red bokoblin, but the repeated rapes by angry Blues and the moblin - the way it had shaken his very mind. His hand held the spiked, circular blade near the throat (if there was one) of the man’s egg-shaped head. But he just smiled now, openly,  “Ahhh, yes, as I told you, there are certain things, scents - that linger in the masks. You’ll recall I did tell you this” Link knew he had, though he knew he had been distracted and only later recalled the words when the Red bokoblin had tried to mate with him. Kilton continued “the scientists in Akkla call them pheromones [ _ fair-oh-moans? _ Link wondered], a thing the monsters give off when they want to ...mate” His eyes narrowed. Then he leaned forward - his gaze intent on Link, the whole of his shop leaning with him - “now you must tell me the details - did they mate with you?! What was it like? I must know - I’ve been researching them for  _ so long _ , I need to know more!” Link protested that of course they had not, he was hardly going to let a monster  _ mate with him.  _ “Come now, I’ll trade you - valuable stuff in here, you know how much you wanted the recipe for my erotic elixir! I’ll give you more magical tools - for a lusty young man, I’ve a whole line of products!” Link was intrigued, but again said the notion of fucking monsters was repulsive. Yet again the strange grey-fleshed sickly seeming man pressed in, “come now. They're intelligent creatures - with so many powerful qualities, I must know more about them. And it can hardly have been all that bad, you’re pants are bulging even inside that enchanted emasculating device you wear!”  _ How the Hylia did he know about that?!  _  Kilton was strange, a little too intuitive, a little too aware - and he was right, Link was getting horny thinking about that Red bokoblin. 

 

So, for some reason, Link started by telling the man it was his faulty product, the mask spotted by the moblin, that had gotten Link in trouble. But then he’d continued to described the encounter with the Red, the powerful erotic quality of its spit, but also how the air at that time seemed to be full of the those “fair-oh-moans” as the mask had aroused the thing. He'd no idea why he was telling Kilton these things, but before he realized it, he was describing the encounter in detail, Kilton practically salivating, writing down details, sketching out anatomy - “mmmhmmm” -ing when he described the hierarchy with the Blues, their rougher demeanor. Both men were aroused by the lurid details, but Link cut his story short when the moblin entered the tale. Kilton looked up expectant, but instead of continuing Link placed the vicious edge of the blade against the weird man’s erection that was practically thumping against his counter. “If any word of this ever leaves your fat lips, I’ll find you and cut your cock off.” His voice was cold. 

 

Kilton had simply said of course this was for  _ scientific _ purposes. “What about that trade?” Kilton turned back into his shop-pack-tent, and turned back around with two different vials, one of which was Larger and had an Octo-Balloon on the end from a Water Octorok. “This is just that same elixer, made from bokoblin saliva but can be rubbed on the lips or other...places as you know. But  _ this _ , this is something I made just for boys like you. I call it “Kilton’s Magical Cleanser” - you see, when you go about your little erotic encounters, you want to make sure men find you...nice and clean”  Link blushed at this, most men he’d made it with didn’t really seem to care...but Link himself had been embarrassed more than once. “Well, just take some of this magical cleansing elixir and use this one with the balloon to ah…squirt the elixir...in...and up...and...in a minute or so...things will come out and you’ll be all clean!” he made a series of graphic gestures to show where it went - and rushed through the last part so quickly Link had to go over it again in his head. Link decided he wanted to be clear, and in his usual bluntness asked, “so...it cleans my butt out?” Kilton’s eyes widened, then he smiled, “well, yes. It’s also a good remedy for when one has eaten a bit of bad meat but it can be useful for the pretty boys of the night, if you will, or little libidinous heroes like yourself.” Link took the elixirs, and demanded the recipe, which he got reluctantly from the vendor. “I thought you just sold monster parts and stuff with them?” link asked as he stowed the goods. The weird man leaned in intensely, his eyes going wide, “I do all the business... _ of the night!”  _ He answered dramatically.

As he walked away, he heard Kilton call to him “if you do any more research, make sure to find me! I’ll make you a wonderful trade” Link looked over his shoulder to see the man’s pants’ around his ankles beneath his “service counter”, and he was stroking a grotesque, fat grey cock, not long but thick with a purplish head.  _ Gross, that's almost worse than those monstrous bokoblin cocks...and Like I’ll ever fuck a bokoblin again! _

 

_ *** _

 

Now, as he was being eagerly fingered by the dirty old man Shay, he was glad for Kilton’s new invention, as a third finger was pushed into him, making him moan and wiggle his ass on the man’s lap. “Oh Farosh!” Link almost looked outside for the dragon but realized that Kampo was coming in his mouth, making little whines as he shot his load. Link usually read the warning signs, but had to swallow quickly not to spill any, and he created a gentle suction with his lips that made the young man stagger as he ran his tongue again on the underside of the shaft, feeling it pulse with each shot of Kampo's semen that drained from his nearly hairless balls. Link let his cock lie in his mouth, dripping, as the men made noises of approval, Anly said with a hint of friendly ribbing in his voice, “that was quick Kampo! She must have a talented mouth!”  The stable hand backed up, leaving just bit of cum on Link’s veil, he smiled breathlessly and stumbled to a chair at the far end of the table, his softening cock still hanging out. Shay was now busily shoving his fingers in and out the champion’s ass, and he had to lean back against the older man, placing an arm over his shoulder for support as he breathed a little moan with each shove of this warm, wet fingers into his hole. “Her pussy seems pretty damn fine too” the nasty old man said to the others. Link took a long sip of his ale, enjoying the cooling crispness, and the little buzz made him just a little more relaxed. Still, he he just looked down at his lap, catching the leering gaze of Shay with his eyes - now he wasn't performing the act he suddenly felt embarrassed, _they all just watched me as I sucked his cock! How slutty could I possibly get?_ _Even an escape from the pressure of saving the world…this is too far._ A nervous anxiety again twirled like lightning in his belly. Only a second had really passed, the rain still pounded, and thunder rolled through the open tent flap, the torches waved in response.

 

Chumin stood and quaffed his beer at once, then pulled down his shorts to reveal an impressive erection. “Loosen her up for me Shay while she gets my dick wet” his voice still held that relaxed tone, as though he were talking about strolling on the beach. Unlike the others, Chumin’s cock had a foreskin, it was long and pretty thick, big by Link’s experience (though not the monster hidden in Shay’s pants), the head a lighter brown poking out from the deep brown flesh of his cock. It was solid, symmetrical like a pole crafted by a builder, and veins bulged from the flesh as it swoll to full girth. Link suddenly forgot his mortification, captivated by the man's cock - he'd never seen one this dark and veiny before, he leaned forward and grasped it near the head, pulling foreskin back he circled that head with his tongue. The skin here (as the champion knew it would be) was tangy and acrid, trapping the man’s body sweat and piss and  _ precum? That's what they called it.  _ Shay was fingering Link steadily, slowly now, as always there was a mixture of discomfort and pleasure at something being shoved into him, but the teenage boy had long found the pleasure more compelling. Link held the foreskin back and followed Shay’s rhythms, moving his lips over the salty skin of the head and taking more of the cock in his mouth with each bob of his head. Chumin just grumbled contentedly, but Shay was whispering his filthy stuff, “get that dick nice and wet you little boy slut, it's going in your tight pussy next. You better lick that big thing all over, Farosh this is the tightest pussy I've felt in a long time. You must need to get fucked good honey,” Link blushed at the filthy, degrading speech, but did what the man said, grinding his ass back on those fingers as he licked the big member all over, learning all the contours of the flesh with his tongue and lips, enamoured of the sensation of each ridge and vein  throbbing beneath the warm, soft skin. As he returned to sucking, trying to take it deeper down his throat, Link noted movement as registered Anly removing his boots and pants, sitting down in his chair and lazily stroking his erection. Like Kampo, who was drifting in and out of drunken sleep, Anly had an nice looking average-sized cock, with a mushroom head devoid of foreskin. 

 

Link had just pressed the foreskin covered head past his gag reflex when Chumin grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him off - veil fluttering up. His grip was firm enough to pull Link into a standing position, right off of Shay’s fingers. He didn't make any announcement, he just bent the champion over the table, pressing his head down into the pleasantly soft tablecloth as his other hand pulled down Link’s pants and panties which fell around his green slippered feet. Kampo roused from where his head lay on the table as Link was roughly forced down, and following a thick glob of spit he felt that thick head pushing against his hole. Three fingers were fine, but this was a thicker than the average cock. Link couldn't move his head, but he tried to push a hand against Chumin's hip to signal to go slowly - but the man just grabbed his wrist and pressed in into his back. Chumin went slow though, but Link mewled as his hole stretched, an intense kind of pressure and pain like feeling a sore muscle once the high of battle had worn off. But still he pressed his own ass back, because beneath it his hole had been twitching, hungry for a hot man's cock to push inside him. He moaned aloud - the only sound anyone made - but pressed as forcefully as he was into the table, he could only press his hips and ass back a little, gyrating in small motions. 

 

“Oh...wow” Kampo said, absently. Shay said, “look at how hungry her pussy is for his cock. Listen to the bitch, she's in heat!” Link heard it himself now, the little breathy moans as the big cock pushed into him. Every vein and inch of spit-slick skin he felt with every nerve in his sphincter, finally, desperately stretching wide enough to take it. “Ahhhhah” he breathed out, a sound that came from deep within, the intense pleasure of release as his hole wrapped tight around Chumin's pulsing shaft. Someone grunted in a masculine kind of assent - Link’s own voice shuddered as he moaned with every centimeter of the seasider’s shaft as he pushed deeper, as though the man was just letting his body weight carry his cock deep into the champion. Link could just look over his shoulder at the intense concentration on the other’s handsome face, mixed with a clear expression of sublime pleasure. That look made the boy incredibly aroused, and then they made eye contact, and that relaxed smile graced his lips. He started pumping into Link slowly, never letting up on the his neck or arm, keeping him pinned as he pushed in and out, like the ebb and flow of the tide he thrust with an elegant rhythm. Link couldn’t see himself, though the others could, as his head lay on its side pressed to the table, his mouth was open and emitting those little sigh-moans as his eyes looked at nothing in particular. He just felt...really good - the discomfort of penetration submerged beneath the singing of every cell of his ass muscle that slid over the engorged shaft that plunged a little deeper with every thrust. He was drooling. 

 

“Don't forget your ale” Anly said in a strangely cold voice, Link only barely registered but the proprietor’s hand was on his forehead, raised his head up from the table and forced him to swallow the stuff, spilling some as the earthen cup was tipped into his mouth. Link was so engrossed in the slow fucking he’d  tuned out the others, but now Anly climbed on the table in front of his face, sitting on his knees he lifted the boy’s head (Chumin let go his neck) and shoved his hardon into Link’s mouth. The ale and the cock forced him to focus on his mouth, and he started to suck the proprietors dick with fevered alacrity, even as Chumin began to fuck him with more vigor. Shay was muttering something dirty, Link assumed the old man had his fat cock in hand. Anly’s cock was nice, not too big or small like the younger man, soft pale flesh and pinkish head, Link took his time tasting and licking, he found this precum less bitter, the cock tasted cleaner. It was hard to get leverage as his hand was behind his back still and he was being forced downward on the table by the other, but he arched his neck and made his finest effort. 

 

“A little eager are we, Anly?” Shay said with no hint of malice. The other. Responded as he fucked Link’s face, “if his mouth is as good as his pussy no reason to let it go to waste.”  _ They’re talking about me like I’m just piece of meat, it's like they know I like it when they’re degrading. _ And through the thick haze of ale and sex Link could see Bozai - not here now, but here earlier, telling the horny men how the sissy boy loved cock, and loved it even more when men were rough and talked dirty to him. He blushed to think of someone saying this about him to total strangers, even as those strangers now fucked him from both ends. His veil was being tainted with spittle but Link was too focused on the cocks in him to care - rather, in that moment, a single thought sunk into the Hylian champion, clear as a temple bell in an overgrown graveyard.  _ I love cock _ . This was not a particularly revelatory thought - he knew he loved men and sex and being degraded even - he was familiar with his own dark, intense desires. And yet, here, between two strange men with others watching, the thought made him giddy, relaxed, and eager - he loved the big uncut cock in his ass, the average cock in his mouth, the young mans’ cock, the old man’s big dick - all of them. He squeezed his hole around Chumin’s thick cock, and focused again on sucking Anly’s dick, slicking up the head and using his neck (it was sore now) to bob his head on the dick, leaking more precum now. And it was the handsome darker man’s turn for smutty talk - fucking Link harder now, shoving the boys hips against the edge of the table - he told the others “fuck he’s got hot pussy, it's so tight, so sweet - he's fucking milking my cock like she’s hungry.” Both men were fucking him, Link had to adjust from sucking to accommodating, as Anly leaned up slightly on his knees so he could pump his cock into Link’s mouth, and the boy just looked up into his eyes and there was just a kind of understanding of who belonged where - and both were happy. 

 

Link was only dimly aware of Shay grabbing the half-drunk Kampo and pulling him around to the table edge - “Look at his little trapped cock dripping - that's because he’s being fucked good and hard. Get down there and make him feel really good!” Link couldn’t see, but the older man forced the younger plaintive down below him and shoved Kampo’s mouth on Link’s Voe Ring - all the champion felt was a bit of wonderful wet warmth where a tongue touched the tip of his cock through the slit where his cum dripped out. Link made a noise of pleasure as his jeweled tube warmed in the man’s mouth - and he knew in that moment that the man beneath him was going to be on his knees a lot in the future - particularly when he heard a kind of excited sigh beneath him as the man sucked his cum that was being pumped out by Chumin’s thick member. Chumin was pounding into him intently, grunting under his breath as Link’s hole stretched, his tight sphincter pulled and teased as the handsome man pulled out gently and forcefully thrust back into him - his sack the color boot-leather slapping against Link’s pale balls and Kampo’s goateed chin. Outside, darkness settled as rain still fell in a dense patter but the thunder had ceased and the air was still but for the raucous coupling, and the humidity left a sheen of sweat on all of the men. Link’s sore neck was grateful when Anly grunted through grit teeth and shoved his cock down Link’s throat, his member spasming with his ejacutlation, his hips pumping in and out still so some of his cum flooded onto the boy’s tongue even as he pushed once more down Links’ throat. A little dribbled down the side of his mouth, but he swallowed the proprietor’s cum with an earnest eager desire, not for the taste or texture (thick and salty) but for a  _ man’s _ cum, his pleasure, inside him now. 

 

“That’s it - suck his cock dry - told you she was a great cocksucker” Shay was beside them, his pants were gone now and his heavy thick shaft was hanging between tanned, leathery skin of his legs, hard as it had been before but it hung down under its own weight. Link was moaning little noises now “ungh, ungh, unf, ah…” with each thrust into him as Chumin pressed him down still into the table. Anly had gotten off his knees and sat back on the table with his legs spread to either side of the champion’s head - he’d found his ale and so he just leaned back now, his dick half-hard less than a foot from where the veiled boy’s head lay grunting in pleasure. Shay was rambling on “stretch her pussy out, get it nice and slick for daddy’s dick” Anly rolled his eyes a little as he sipped his ale, but one hand absently rubbed his cock between his legs. Then he felt Chumin pushing more of his body weight down on him, pressing his arm against his back almost painfully as his thrusts quickened, the slapping of bare flesh pounding against flesh became a flurry and then stopped as he pushed in deep and grunted, a deep, powerful noise that came from his well muscled gut. Link’s could feel the cock spasm and jump, that thick vein or tube on the bottom pulsed as the man spilled his cum into him, and he knew the man was spending his load inside his ass. Chumin lay bent over him, their thighs and pelvises pressed tightly together, the champion quivering with pleasure as his ass ground back gently on the other’s spent erection like he wanted to massage every drop from it - the humid air left a damp sheen on their skin and they stuck together where it pressed against the other’s.

 

Finally, Chumin pushed off of the boy, leaving him face down and bent over the table, he let go Link’s arm and retook his chair, clad only in his short tunic and blue-grey vest - he took a sip of his ale and looked at Link, both of them breathing heavily. The champion’s half-lidded eyes had a dreamy quality to them, and there was a happy, vacant smile there beneath the cum-stained veil. 

 

Anly climbed off the table and sat back in his chair, Kampo at some point too had found a chair and was slumped in it asleep.  There was a strange, quiet moment, where he just lay there bent over - and the men just looked at him, each with a different kind of affectionate smile. The rain had slowed to a pitter patter outside, a stray breeze occasionally stirred the air that was otherwise pleasantly cool and a little humid. Link leaned up on his elbows, his back arched as his ass stuck off the edge of the table, and he took his earthen cup of ale and swallowed the last of it. Chumin smiled at that gesture and ran an amicable finger under Link’s chin - who smiled at him,  _ gosh he’s handsome.  _ Anly rose and took he and Chumin’s cup to the bar (still half naked from the waist down), returning with full cups, he said simply to Chumin “this will be a good show.” Shay was behind Link now, the boy looked over his shoulder at the old man, his hat gone, a messy shock of white hair covered his head and his eyes gleamed with an eager, almost sinister glow - his fat cock rested on Link’s raised ass and he was rubbing it over Link’s hole as he slowly sipped his own ale. Chumin said to Anly, “you got any more of that stuff?” From his green vest Anly produced a small glass vial with a glass stopper, and dark purplish-blue liquid sloshed inside. The bar keep poured a few drops into his ale then handed it to Chumin who did likewise. Link had a quizzical look, “what's...what is that? He asked, Shay grunted a little laugh behind him. Anly answered by slowly stroking his recently drained cock, which was thickening in his hand, “that’s for round two” he said in a low voice, his eyes filled with a lascivious look. Shay guffawed as he humped his cock against Link’s ass, “you poor boys need an old man’s potion to keep going! Why don’t you give my little pretty boy a taste? I like it when they make a lot noise.” 

 

Chumin placed his finger over the vial’s opening and upended it, so a few drops were on his fingertip, they slowly dripped down his finger, thick and viscous. He stuck his finger in the champion’s mouth and he took the opportunity to suck it, sensually wrapping his tongue around the finger like the cock of would-be lover - Chumin smiled in his eyes at Link. Anly said indignant (Link was too enraptured by those sharp blue handsome eyes) “not everyone is made a horny goat like you Shay, you’ve run more women-and men-off from this stable…” The stuff in his mouth left a familiar sensation - much Like the erotic type elixir Bozai had given him - that he’d learned how to make from that creeper Kilton - it swirled around in his head like a warm fuzzy fog. That warmth spread down his limbs, trickled down his spine and spread out like a wave, making his skin an electric conductor and every touch an intense cascade of sensation. Chumin’s hand was on the side of his face and he could not help but lean his head into that touch, even as he moaned and arched his back, pushing his ass back against the “little old man” and his massive erection. Shay suddenly slapped his ass, hard, getting a little yelp out of Link - “on your back, legs up pussy boy” his voice was gutterall and deep once more, that dirty old man was behind him now. Link leaned back up and turned his body around, then lay back on the table, gripping its edge beneath the tablecloth, and tightened his abdominal muscles and raised his legs wide, showing his trapped cock and exposed asshole, his pants hung off his right foot but he didn’t care. Shay spat on Link's hole, then into his own hand, wiping it all over his big cock - then spat again on his cock and rubbed it even more. It had a thick mushroom pink head, but like an squash or eggplant thickened out from there and narrowed just slightly where it met his heavy, low hanging balls. 

 

Link breathed heavily, forgetting the men watching him even as they made noises like spectators at an archery competition, he was in too much anticipation of the incredibly beautiful member pressing against his asshole - attached to the old man who was barely tall enough to line his cock up. Shay spat once more on his cockhead as it pressed on Link’s ass - which was already slick from the deep fucking Chumin had just given him. Shay pressed into him with a slow but steady pressure, and the champion let out little noises of….something like mewling, groaning, and moaning all at once. His hole was stretching, tickling, hungry to be filled - the elixir coursing through his body made him eager and so horny, even as he tried to keep from pushing too quickly. “Ahhhhh mmmmm” Shay was absently groaning - then his cockhead popped inside the boy’s ass and he smiled at Link who looked up at him, lusty eyes half-lidded and his mind lost in the pressure and stretching his ass was doing around the big cock. Shay put his hands on Link’s upturned thighs and started to pump in and out, already he was pushing on the special spot inside the boy that drove him wild - but with each push his cock widened and stretched the boys ass. “Oh...goddesses...oh...ah...ah…” He couldn’t keep the noise from escaping, the thick tanned skin of the old man’s cock - slick with his spit, pressed and dragged, pulled and caressed his sensitive hole - so wide and full. Shay grabbed Link’s hips and with again surprising strength pulled the boy’s ass over the edge of the table, then leaned over him placing both hands on either side of him - his shoulders leaning on Link’s legs as he shoved his cock fully into him. “OHHHHHH...oh...oh” the boy moaned as it pressed deep into him, deeper than any man had, maybe even Bozai - the big cock filled Link’s ass completely, pressed against his magical spot inside. Shay just grumbled in a deep, rumbling sound of pleasure, and the men around (who were all awake now) made approving grunts. One of them said in a low voice, “look at her take all of that cock.” Someone whistled.

 

The fuckingg started slow, with Shay pulling his hips closer and leaning over, pulling back and slowly pushing in - every motion the man made got a little noise from the hero, a little high on erotic potions and that ale, he couldn’t help it as every breath was moaning, almost begging without words. He sensed the other men around him were stroking their own erections as they watched, but his eyes were on Shay who had that commanding, demeaning look that shook Link to his core. “Yeah, how do you like this  _ old man’s  _ cock you little slut? Seems like you can’t get enough of it - what do you say, sissy boy? You want my cock in you?” He pulled his cock out until just the head was stretching Link’s hole, the boy moaned and found his words somewhere, “yes, please - fuck me!” The men sniggered at the show - but Shay just narrowed his eyes at the boy writhing on the table. “I told you to show respect to your elders dumb little slut” a hand came down hard on Link’s asscheek, then the other. “AH! Sir! Please, I want your cock in me sir. Fuck me please...fuck...sir...ah!” Shay shoved his cock back in - Link was blushing in embarrassment  heating himself and the men were actually laughing now, still stroking, but then the older man started shoving his cock in and out of Link’s hole and he lost it. He was moaning and begging with each thrust of the hefty cock into his ass, every pull on his sphincter, “ah...yes sir..fuck...yes...ah...ah...ungh yes...fuck...me...oh you...yes...sir…” Anly said something about how it was always a show with Shay, but Link just looked deep into the old man’s stern eyes with an intense, primal need. 

 

Suddenly Shay shoved him back on the table, getting irate noises from the other men who had to grab their cups of ale, but Shay ignored them and climbed up on the table on his knees, pushing the champion’s legs up to his head and leaning down over him.  “Teach you to talk back to your elders you little slut, you’ll never forget this cock and how good it made you feel” he was really pounding in Link’s ass now, slamming his huge cock into the moaning boy, whose trapped cock was squirting little drops of cum. “Oh fuck yes sir...ungh...fuck yes...yes sir…” He became incoherent, words dissolved into little begging happy noises. Shay leaned down and stuck his tongue in the boy's mouth, who hungrily met him with his own tongue, the mustache tickling his lip - moaning in the kiss as spit linked their two mouths. “Fuck” one of the other men said, in a kind of awe. Link felt shay’s big balls slapping against his upturned ass, was intensely in-tune with every inch of the old man’s leathery flesh pressed flush against his own, the older man’s body contained a wiry powerful, strength. He leaned up again and met the dirty old man’s mouth, who shoved his tongue forcefully down the boys throat, the feeling of it pressing into his mouth making Link moan even more. The men watched the scene in front of them - the tanned older man half naked up on the table bent over and slamming his big cock deep into the pretty  _ Vai _ boy whose legs were spread wide, his pants hanging off his slippered-foot, his sticky veil drifted up over his eyes as he and the old man kissed in open-mouthed sloppy exchanges as he moaned. 

 

Shay’s dirty mouth failed him as he climaxed - he just grunt-moaned “ah ahhhhhhh!” Link said “yes ...yes...ah” one incredible powerful thrust into his ass, slipping over that thick shaft as it pushed deep into him, filling him. Shay’s balls drained into the boy, whose mouth hung agape and emitted a low, physical kind of noise, a strange expulsion of air - a release of something deep in him. They looked into each other's eyes, breathing hard, both feeling the older man’s cock pulsing, throbbing against his stretched hole - a tenuous line of spittle connected their lips before it finally broke and slipped down into the boy’s slack mouth. Link could feel the other’s blood pumping beneath his skin where their flesh pressed together, attuned to every minute sensation. 

 

Finally, Shay leaned back and slowly pulled his fat shaft out - the boy making noises as it stretched him one last time as he pulled out. He sat there on his knees for a moment, resting his spent cock on the boy's hole - making him hold his legs wide - he reached over to his mug and took a deep swig of ale, all while looking Link deep in the eye. There was a kind of conquering look in the old man, having vanquished the pretty little Hylian, who was still in a sex-induced stupor beneath him. Finally, he stepped back off the table, and stretched, Link let his legs fall (his pants finally slipped off to the floor) and closed his eyes, just lying there, breathing - Shay sat down in a chair with his legs spread, his subsiding erection taking center stage. The rain had picked up outside, pounding down with more intensity again - and they all sat there for a while listening, pants strewn all about and a spent Hylian slut boy lying on the table. 

 

The restful moment was split by a streak of lightning that hit just nearby, throwing a shocking light into the stable, and shaking the land with a tremendous clap of thunder. Shay was up quickly pants in hand as all of them turned to looked outside. “Shit - I’ll have to calm the damned horses” his pants hardly disguised his heavy cock beneath them, and Link again though he might wear that apron for just that reason. Thy heard the animals whinnying outside, but Shay was already out into the rain. Anly then stood up, looked down at Link who looked upside down at him - “well you’ll have to scrub the tablecloth sissy boy, you messed it up” Link just smiled lazily. 

 

The rest of the night passed in a kind of sexual haze. Chumin put a warm hand on his thigh, rousing Link and pulling him to sit in his lap. They chatted quietly, as Link sat naked and horny in his lap, they both sipped on his ale as he talked about his journeys between the forest and Lurien Village, Link just let himself fall in his part - Chumin’s hand constantly caressed the boy, his back, his ass, his thigh. Link felt kind of lazy but it also drove him a little crazy with lust. At some point - Anly was putting dishes over by the bar, and checked outside on Shay - Link moved to straddle Chumin in his chair, and their talk dissolved into kissing as the boy rubbed his ass against the other’s throbbing erection. Finally, the boy got the cock wet with his mouth - not caring that it had recently been in his own body - and again straddled the handsome darker-skinned seasider, but this time sat on his cock, slowly taking its girth and length into him as the two kissed deeply - Chumin’s strong arms wrapped around Link’s lithe waist. Link was sore from the fucking he’d already had, but there was something insatiable in him this night. They rocked together in their own world, tongues entwined Link moaning quietly in pleasure as his hole stretched over and filled once more, a relaxed pleasant change of pace from the hard fucking he'd received from the same man maybe an hour ago. Anly rolled his eyes a little as he walked by, shoving the drunk Kampo into one of the beds. Chumin came like that, the boy sitting down on his cock as he thrust up into him, moaning into their kiss (veil fluttering between their faces) the boy’s forehead resting on his. He held him tight for a while and they just breathed as the thunder rumbled into the stable.

 

The moment was interrupted when Anly noisily dropped a wooden bowl and brush on the table, and looked at the Vai boy - “better earn that ale you little slut. Scrub that tablecloth then come help with the dishes.” Link almost laughed,  _ I’m a fucking champion - and here you want me to wash your dishes _ . But Link didn’t complain that night, instead he exhaled as he slowly disengaged from the seasider’s cock, standing slowly until it popped out. The man stood, and picked up his pants from the floor, then held Link’s eyes in a long, intense gaze - before he slapped him playfully on the ass and wandered over to one of the beds and lowered the private curtains. 

 

Link turned to the tablecloth - finding a few spots of cum he obligingly took the brush in hand and scrubbed the spots as the thunder rumbled and the rain thrummed outside. A gust of wind danced inside and played with the torchlight while he dragged the tablecloth over two chairs to dry out. As he’d been cleaning the intense urge to evacuate the three loads of cum he’d taken came over him, so as he set the bowl and brush down on the bar where Anly stood watching - he said simply “I’ll - I’ll be right back…” With that he kicked off his slippers and ducked outside, trying to stay nearer the side of the stable where there was some shield from the rain, he squatted and did what was necessary. Thanks to Kilton’s Magic Cleanser (he smiled to himself at the silly name) there was just cum in him that needed to get out - nonetheless by the time he re-entered his feet and ankles were spattered with mud, so he took cleaning cloth and dipped in the hot water near the interior fire platform, and cleaned himself as Anly just watched him. When he looked up at him, the man said simply “dishes.” Link was in a relaxed mood and didn’t feel the need to grumble - even though he was not sure why Anly thought  _ he  _ should be cleaning  _ their  _ dishes. Instead he ducked beneath the open section of the bar, coming face to face with the man’s half erect cock before standing on the others side. They stood for a moment looking at each other, Anly poured out a little cooking oil and started stroking his cock openly in front of him, before the proprietor said “those ales don't pay for themselves, sissy boy” and nodded to the basin behind him, with dishes and some warm water. Link guessed what might be coming, and there was something about the man’s demeanor - his business-like tenor - that was kind of...interesting. Link pushed his ass out a little behind him as he started to use the brush to scrub out a bowl, and he was unsurprised when he felt the oiled up cock pushing against his hole. 

 

Link let out a little moan under his breath, Anly leaned over his shoulder, slowly pushing his cock up into Link’s ass, and he said quietly but firmly “don’t break any of my dishes, now.” His mug of ale still in hand, the man stood behind the boy as he washed, and just pumped his dick into him – the champion tried to focus on washing but at this angle it kept hitting that wonderful spot in him, even though his cock was drained dry. Link arched his back and pushed himself back onto the man, who stood still now and leaned in again, saying in that dispassionate voice “keep washing now - and keep fucking yourself on my cock - I’m giving you a discounted rate tonight don't make me do all he work in here.” Something about his treatment, just standing there without touching him, using his hole like this, was really getting Link horny - and the boy did as he was told. He balanced his concentration on squeezing his hole tight over the man’s cock and pushing back on it as he washed and set dishes on a cloth to dry.  As he set the last mug down, he had to grip the edge of the counter as the barkeep leaned forward and pressed his body against him, pumping into him more firmly now but still not grabbing him, he just continued to fuck his cock into the boy - the stable filling with the now familiar sounds of flesh pounding against flesh and then the low, guttural grunt of a man reaching climax. Link just looked forward over the bar, again using his hole and hips to massage the last cum from Anly’s dick. The other man breathed a deep sigh, “good girl” and pulled his cock from the boy. 

 

He handed Link his empty cup, and passed under the open section of the bar, then turned to him. “Since you’re in Shay’s bed tonight you’ll want to wait up for him - one of the horses got loose after that lightning. He’ll want to wash before he takes you to bed.” Link was surprised at this news, as he thought he’d his own bed. Anly went toward his own bed (the other men were posted in the three furthest from the door, unlike Link...and apparently the horny old man), but turned back for a moment - “oh, make sure he wakes Kampo - and try not to make too much noise. I know you love that dirty old man’s cock but let the rest of us sleep, okay?” 

 

***

 

Anly doused the torches except for that nearest Shay’s bed and that nearest the door. The wind whipped up and the rain lashed on, waves cascading down in rhythmic thrums over the tent that covered the warm interior of the stable. Shay showed up not long after Anly closed his curtains - he was soaked and his boots and pants covered in mud- he found Link sitting at the bar waiting with a little cup of red wine. “Fucking horses - poor things, that lightning was close and one got spooked and ran, took too damn long to track her down and get them covered again.” He was muttering at Link as he wandered over to their little corner of the stable. Link stood as he walked up to the cooking fire that warmed the bathing water - Shay peeled off his sopping clothes - motioning Link to him, instructing him to help get his boots off. Link was still half-naked, though he’d retrieved his Sirwal pants and placed them on the bed with his veil which he’d washed and needed to dry out. So Link knelt there in the flickering fire light, pulled one muddy boot of after the other - Shay didn’t hesitate to drop his trousers and step out of them, walking eagerly to the bathing water and picking up a clean cloth. The rest of his skin was tanned like Link had seen of his legs,  almost leathery and wrinkled as an old man’s skin would be, spotted here and there with age - though there was a clear strength in his limbs that one found in men who did physical work for a living. He picked up another cloth and tossed it to Link, saying “help me get the mud off my legs, pretty boy”. Link walked over and knelt by the man, reaching around him (pressing his bare shoulder against the old man’s skin as he did) and dipped the cloth in the warm water, then began to wash each of his legs. Link made slow deliberate movements, starting with his feet, he washed all around one up to his calves, using both hands to wipe his skin with the warm water with a firm but gentle caressing touch. He leaned again to dip the cloth in the warm water, then lovingly washed the old man’s thighs, massaging the strong muscle with his cloth, hands brushing against the man’s limp (but hefty) cock. 

 

Shay looked down at him, hands on his hips now, a kind of commanding condescension in his eyes, but also a glint of pleasure. Link continued, now moving on to the other foot, carefully wiping it down, the boots had kept it mostly clean but that really wasn’t the point. There was just a thrilling erotic power to being on his knees, bathing this man’s body, almost worshipfully wiping him down with the wonderful warm water. That big cock was lengthening, and as Link moved up to his thighs now he leaned forward and licked that fat head as it hung out at an angle. He leaned forward putting his cloth in the water to rinse and warm once more, and as he did he took the head between his lips - he began to slowly, tenderly suck the tip, pulling life into the erection with his warm mouth. His hands wrapped behind Shay, he wiped the firm ass and thighs, washing each ass cheek in turn he touched and then, as he took the big cock between his lips further, he washed the man's asshole too - bathing all of him. Link dropped the cloth, and was going to try and take the cock down his throat again, but Shay backed away from him. “Douse that fire, then go wake Kampo for his watch and come to bed.” Shay walked naked to that last bed Link had been assigned ( _ go figure _ ) so Link used some of the water to douse to the cooking fire, then woke the bleary eyed Kampo, who seemed disappointed Link was not there for his pleasure. The younger man was half dressed and sitting on his bed as Link returned to the last bed where Shay was - two empty beds between them and the others. 

 

Shay lay on the bed - it was just wide enough for two - face down.  His stern eyes regarded Link, and he said simply - “go on -lick it you little slut, you know you like it.”  Link understood he wasn’t talking about his erection, and he climbed on the bed, knelt between the man’s spread legs, and tentatively pressed his tongue to his asshole. It had been a while since Link had licked another man’s ass but the quiet moan of pleasure encouraged him to bury his face between the old man’s asscheeks and lick the wiry white-haired asshole. The open flap on the bed was facing the closed flap of the other entrance and a wall partition, so no one could see them, but Link was there at the end of the bed, half naked on his hands and knees with his head buried in a horny old man's ass. He stretched his tongue, circling the tender muscles of his asshole, then licked up and down along the crease between his checks before really pressing in, pushing his tongue into the hole, playing with it, trying to push deeper. The old man looked at him, head turned on the pillow and one eye half open, he said “mmmmm” like he’d tasted a bit of tender meat, while Link was almost lost in his task. Even though there was no physical stimulation for him the act itself, debasing himself by pleasuring some old man, licking his asshole - it turned him on even  more. Shay - as he had been all day - seemed finely tuned into Link’s wavelength - “that’s it you dirty little slut lick my hole - that’s what you're good for - giving me pleasure - get your tongue in there and finish my bath. Fuck you’re an eager little bitch, that’s it - you like it don’t you?” He was speaking in low tones but firm, sharp - and Link moaned quietly as he twirled his tongue on his ass, pushing in once again and looking him in the eye. 

 

Finally the man leaned up on his arms. “That’s good bitch.” He pulled Link up on the bed and shoved his lips on the boy’s, who opened automatically as they entwined tongues and Shay reached down and squeezed his balls. At length, he let Link up to breathe, smirking at the horny boy, “and you thought you were too fucking good for this dirty old man huh?” Link blushed a little, and looked down at the thick erection pressed against his leg. “Strip and close the curtain.” Link stood up and removed his sleeves, and the emerald top - he was nervous about removing his hair cover for risk of being recognized, but he decided if the curtain was down it would be dark - it was already quite dark in their corner of the stable. After slipping off his hair-cloth, he had a thought and retrieved a small vial of warming Chuu jelly from his travel bag, then pulled the curtain and crawled into bed. 

 

Link would remember many things about that night - but the time in bed with Shay stood out in his head like it had been branded there. As he crawled beneath the covers, the old man pulled him tight and they just kissed, tongues exploring each other's, hands roving, young lithe flesh pressing urgently against his old leathery skin. It was so perverse yet Link abandoned himself to it, the filthy old man overcoming the teenage Hylian’s reservations as he shoved his tongue into the boy’s mouth who sucked it in eagerly, massaging it with his own. When Shay rolled him over so his back was against Shay’s chest, pressing against the sparse spray of white hair there, he held Link’s hand and found the little vial of Chuu jelly. His head was turned over his shoulder as they'd never stopped their kiss, but now the older man pulled back. “What’s this then?” It was golden orange and seemed to have a little light of its own in their dark little space. “It’s warming jelly from a Chuu - it will help to … get you in…” Link said demurely, it was almost too dark to see one another, but Link heard him smirk when he whispered “you’ve got a whole bag of slutty tricks, don’t you?” Link blushed in the dark but made a little noise of agreement.

 

Then their tongues were again entwining, Link pressing his body back against the old man’s loose skin and massive cock, grinding his ass back eagerly. Shay’s hands roved over his trained muscles and played with his nipples, the boy gasping into the others mouth as he pinched and tweaked his nipples. Link put some jelly in his hands and reached behind him to slather the stuff all over the old man's dick, “mmmm that feels nice baby” and then back to kissing as though neither could get enough - pretty boy as hungry as the perverted old man. Link gripped the thigh he’d so carefully washed as the fat head pushed against his sore, hungry hole. Slowly they pressed against one another, Link humping his hips back as Shay pushed in - steadily working the man’s impressive member into Link’s ass, stretching his hole as they pressed every inch of their bodies together. As he pushed himself back, the champion made little noises with each centimeter the cock sank deeper into him, his face pressed up against the man’s neck, Shay whispered at him as he pushed deeper, “you know, I really like pretty-boy pussy more than any girl’s. So tight and sweet, and you pretty boys are such eager little sluts” shove..deeper...a little moan - and all the boy could manage was a weak, needy “yeah.” Finally, Link felt the wiry white hairs pressing against his tailbone, the big shaft fully sunk into him, filling him and pressing deep inside. The old man’s arms wrapped around him tight, Link turned his head back and they again fell into their sloppy tongue-heavy kissing, naturally finding each other’s mouths.

 

There in the dark of the little stable bed, beneath the covers, they moved together for what felt like hours, swapping saliva as they fucked slow, long, and deep. Both had sobered from the ale, neither needed any elixirs - the man’s attitude toward Link was clear, and Link’s need for that powerful demeanor was equally clear. Now they pressed into each other, not tenderly, as Shay muttered filthy things at him - even if they were compliments in a way - but it just made Link tighten and squeeze down on the fat shaft in his ass.  Then he finally pumped hard, quick, and tight - grunting in deep, short noises - and the boy once more felt that telltale thrumming at along the bottom of his cock as it poured his seed into him. They lay there, the boy wrapped in the old man’s arms, cock buried deep inside - kissing less intensely, Link’s tongue lazily wetting his lips. “Good girl” the man said with a gruff intonation. Their breathing slowed, became more rhythmic, heartbeats lowered - and as Shay began softly snoring, Link found the noise strangely relaxing and he too drifted off to sleep, the big dick popping out as he started to snore softly himself, the thunder rumbling what seemed like a hundred miles away.

 

In the opposite end of the  stable, Kampo came all over himself, three fingers buried deep in his asshole. He blushed even though no one saw him.

 

***

When he woke the next day he was alone in the dark, curtained bed - a little shard of light crawled through a slim gap in the heavy curtain at the foot of the bed. Link could hear distant voices, birds and the other sounds of the jungle-like area - distant enough that he guessed most of the others were outside. As he cracked the curtain a bit he realized his clothes were piled on the foot of the bed. _I must have slept pretty deep for him to leave and put my stuff in here without waking._ Suddenly he reached for his bag, and relaxed as he found the slate secure within. But then the previous day's images flooded to Link, and  a wave of embarrassment and doubt crashed into him, taking his breath away his gut twisted so hard. _Goddesses on Ice! I was such a slut, and they all watched me!_ It was going to be grueling-impossible-to face them all, and Link dithered as he put his slutty pink Gerudo clothes on, even that little task making his blood rise to his face. _I'll just sneak out, quietly._ He pulled the curtain back, and slipped out of the bed, letting the curtain fall so maybe they'd think he was still asleep. The other beds were already tidied and had curtains tied up, and sunlight streamed in from both open flaps, the night storm leaving no trace but a muddy mess outside - from the angle of the sun he judged it was not very late, maybe three hours or more until midday. _Of course the stable workers rise early._

 

“Well, pretty lady, you slept soundly, it seems!” Anly’s voice boomed from where he stood in the near doorway in a crisp tunic beneath his light green vest,  _ there goes a sneaky exit. “ _ Must have gotten your _ fill  _ last night?” Link blushed deeply, but tried to nod. A young, boyish woman in the stable green vest and hat walked in, took a brief, dismissive, look at Link then asked Anly, “where do you want me to unload the supplies? It's going to take me a while…” The proprietor thought for a moment, then instructed her, “untie the crates we covered last night and load them in those, bring in another crate if necessary.” 

 

She walked away, clearly haggard, “of  _ course _ it will be necessary” she grumbled under her breath. They watched her go for a moment, “poor Cima, got caught in the storm and had to hunker down last night.” He walked towards the bar and ducked under the open space beneath it - then leaned out the counter that opened out the front of the structure where he'd register customers. He turned to Link - “ shall we settle up for the evening?” he said in a chipper, front-desk kind of way. Link gave him a deadpan look that could not be mistaken. Anly just laughed affably, then gestured down with his head. “All right - how about one more...treat before you go? On the house.” Link furrowed his brow, and approached the bar, only then seeing the man had one hand down his pants and was stroking his cock. Link blushed, embarrassed and suddenly turned on too, though he wasn't sure why. “The others are outside, Chumin’s traveled on - just come back here and we'll call it even, even though I served you my  _ finest _ ale.” He just leaned with one elbow on the front window counter, stroking his erection with his free hand, smiling.  _ What can I say, he's seen me in the most degrading positions - he put me there... _ Link hesitated for a moment, decided he'd nothing really to lose - and it  _ was _ a nice cock after all. He ducked beneath the opening below the counter, and went to his knees on the space beneath the counter that opened up to the front. Anly placed both elbows on the counter and leaned out into the morning as Link pulled his pants below his balls, letting his erection spring free. It was not too thick, longer than he could hold in one fist, and he reflected that he liked the shape of it, without the foreskin that was custom in other parts of the land. He wasn't sure he liked it  _ more _ , just that he liked the way it looked. As he pressed his lips to the pinkish mushroom head, he though  _ wonderful, when I write my tale of these journeys I'll have to include a chapter on cocks of Hyrule.  _ He sucked, feeling that head that mushroomed just a bit larger than the shaft, giving him places to trail his tongue. It was clean, he'd clearly bathed in the morning, and the boy liked how the fresh skin tested on his tongue as he took it deeper, but he kind of missed the smells of a man who'd worked the day. 

 

“Hi there!” Anly said.  _ What?  _ “Registering a horse to stable?” Link heard another voice, unable to make out what it said but realized  _ wait there's a customer out there?!  _ He stopped sucking, letting the erection just lay in his mouth, but then Anly shoved his hips forward and his cock into Link’s mouth. Link resumed sucking obediently but not without a little panic.  _ What if they hear me back here?!  _ Link couldn't bob his head very much as the space under the counter narrowed behind his head where the counter was buttressed - “well sure we can rest, water, and feed them - only ten rupees for the half day?” As he bargained, Anly pressed his hips forward, forcing Link’s head back, as it had little room he started shoving his cock deeper down his throat. Link concentrated on not gagging noisily, and even as he panicked he massaged the cock with his tongue. The cock retreated and Link breathed as quietly as he could, as it was already pressing back down his throat. “Kampo!” There was a pause, Anly ground his cock down Link's throat as the boy squeezed with his throat, massaging with this tongue, balls pressed onto his chin and nose deep in the bush of brown pubic hair. “Kampo, yes you, ah- ahsshat” his cock was shooting its load now, Link felt those hips press against his face and the dick was shuddering as it spilled down his throat. Anly was saying “can you take this gentleman’s horses for a day rest? And say, show him where that ancient shrine is, he might be interested in it!” The hips pulled back, and Link breathed through his nose desperately as the cock dripped the last spurt onto his tongue, and he swallowed, gently sucking it as it softened. 

 

Finally, Anly pulled back and stepped to one side, stuffing his cock back in his pants. Link put his veil back on and stood ducking under the bar before anyone walked in - he turned to find Anly leaning over it, smirking at him in a kind way. “Like that, did you?” Link just blushed and smiled. Anly looked momentarily more serious, and said “you know...if you need some work, we could keep you on here - front-of-house stuff, of course. Well, front-of-house and the very back of house - I _have_ been meaning to build a private ‘deluxe’ bed chamber on the back.” Link was taken aback, not sure what to say. “Don't pretend you didn't get just what you wanted last night. You'd have that and more. Travelers often want a little...company, and you might help cook and serve food and ale - I'd pay you. Honestly,” his eyes got a little weary, “it'd be good to have someone who'd keep ol Shay in order, he runs off girls sometimes. And I don't mind telling you he's run off pretty boys too - confidentially I think he likes boys a little more. ” _Oh, I know._ Link paused thinking about this notion. Anly looked down and wrote in his books, continuing “...we could help you...find men who were...well...open to _girls_ like you, I imagine that thing must drive you wild... And Chumin does stop in here a lot, you seemed to like each other…” _he's really trying to sell me on this._

 

Link briefly imagined himself, living a quiet, slutty life at Lakeside Stable. He'd suck off the stable owner every morning, help the hands get ready and show Kampo how to really please a man. Shay would say filthy things to him and fuck him in front of others when he felt like it, tell dirty stories to promising customers. Random men stumbling drunk into his little room out the back, four of them watching as the others violated him, and he begged for more…suddenly he was breathing hard.  _ Goddesses it would be so easy to just live a in a den of pleasure - last night was so strange and incredible! But how could I...with the pall of Calamity Ganon hanging over us? _ Even if Link could consign himself to a life of quiet sexual perversity - and he'd a strange idea he could easily do that - there would be little peace in such a life with the land’s doom ahead of him. “I, well...that’s surprisingly tempting...it sounds wonderfully...uncomplicated. Maybe one day, I'll be able to take you up on it. Just the promise of seeing the beautiful sight of the great Dragon Farosh rise every day is tempting.” Anly smiled, “are you sure it's not the sight of old Shay’s dragon rising that doesn't tempt you?” Link smiled demurely, “maybe so...but I have responsibilities, to which I must attend.” His voice sounded almost like the noble voice of a knight - which clashed strangely with his current dress and demeanor.

 

Anly squinted at the boy for a moment, then turned back to his counter - “ah well, you'll always have a warm bed here for the right price. Oh this note was left for you - and Shay said to see him when you woke up - he's on...getting some sun up on the observation tower before it gets too hot.”  Link nodded as he handed off the note, and walked out into the sun to read it:

 

_ You are a beautiful boy. _ _  
_ _ I hope I see you again. _

_ -Chumin _

 

Link smiled,  _ I hope so too.  _ He’d been very attracted to him - and if he’d written Link this note after he’d seen him moaning on a dirty old man’s big dick in women’s clothes, well...there probably was not much that would turn the attractive seasider away.  _ Maybe Bozai would share... _ The air was already somewhat thick, but the sun had not fully risen and so the heat was not yet stultifying as Link knew it would get. Kampo walked around the side of the barn looking like he’d had an ale too many and, on seeing Link (who cocked a hip and stood languidly in the hot air), he turned from green to a deep shade of red and quickly went about gathering some hay for the covered stables. Not far from the front of the stable area, there rose a very tall tower, a single thick pole that rose above the trees and ended in a simple platform - Link was familiar with such platforms used for observation at some of the stables across the land. He knew he could just walk away, but the draw of that big cock was too much -  _ and the way he speaks to you, acts towards you - it’s like he knows what you like _ ... _ did Bozai tell them that too? _ He started to climb up, and  as he did he knew that the previous night, even this very moment, showed him that he’d not yet really found his balance. He reflected...Bozai had shown him that he had spent so much of his life ignorant of his own sexual pleasure, and that maybe just  _ because  _ he had such a heavy burden to bear he loved to give it up and submit to men, the more degrading they were the more he felt freed from that burden - just for a moment.  _ But I need to not let myself get lost in pleasures - it’s too easy to just give in - stay another day or week. I need to keep to my mission, and not be distracted by...dirty old men. _ He crested the platform to find Shay, bare naked with his clothes folded next to him, soaking in the morning sun. 

 

_ Well,  _ that’s _ how he gets so much sun.  _ His cock was semi-hard and lay heavily across his thigh - and Link’s rallying stoic warrior mind submerged beneath the commanding, arousing sight of the naked man and his erect manhood. The old man’s eyes were closed beneath his bushy white brows but he spoke to the boy, who now sat between his wide spread legs staring at his balls and cock, in that kindly old man “will you be staying with us a while?” Link stared for a moment, responded only absently, “no...no, I can’t stay right...right now. I’ve got responsibilities I must attend to.” They sat in silence a moment, the man seemingly asleep and Link entranced by the sight of naked old man somehow. “Pity. You’re a hot little fuck, and you don’t bitch about being treated like you should be.” He opened one eye and looked a the boy, a hint of smile beneath his mustache, “help an old man before you go? You might was well, you look like you’re hungry for it.” Link wondered if someone could see him up here, but that didn’t stop him from leaning forward on his hands and knees before the man and taking his cock between his lips - forgoing any pretense he started to suck the thick head eagerly, his veil fluttering in the wind. “Was it hard for you to say ‘no’ to Anly? You’d fit right in here, little slut like you, we could use your holes all the time, and you’d probably get a new man stopping in every day.” Link sucked happily on the big cock as Shay just talked to him, “I told him, of course, as senior member here I’d take your pussy to bed every night - you were a hot little number last night - but we could share you, doesn’t seem like you can get enough cock after all. You probably already had some cock today.” Link slurped up off his cock head and said “Anly” before returning to bob up and down, sucking with his lips and stretching his jaw. “He thinks I’m a horny old man, but he likes pussy too - just not much of it around here. Poor Kampo will probably find himself on his knees soon. That’s it baby - really suck my cock like you love it - you do love it don’t you [ _ mmmmmhmmm _ ] yeah. You like how I treat you - I know pussy boys like you are happiest when your put in place” - it was hard at this angle to deepthroat the cock but Link was trying, and the man’s constant talk was weirdly turning him on. “I’d fuck Cima but she’s a tightwad of a bitch, just won’t give it up. I bet she’s too loose fucking her horses - even my big dick isn’t enough for her”  _ Hylia’s corset old man you’re fucking filthy!  _ Link was almost laughing at what went through this man’s head.

 

Then Shay’s hand rose to his shaft, “open your pretty mouth” he said, he was stroking the head, and Link waited with his mouth open him above. Maybe some part of the warrior looked at himself on his knees and hands, above an old man’s cock - but another part couldn’t look away from that cock as that old man stroked it. Shay sharted shooting powerful spurts of cum into Link’s mouth, some of it sprayed over his face and fluttering veil before he hungrily closed his lips over the tip, sucking down each strong pulse of semen - dimly amazed the old man had any left but mostly focused on the sweetish hot salty stuff. Shay leaned up - “get your lips off” Link obliged, with his free hand the man unclasped Link’s veil and used it to wipe the last drips of cum of his cockhead. “Don’t wash this little veil until you come back - I want you to remember the old man who put you in your place every time you dress up like a little slut.” With that, he dropped his cock and pulled the boy in for one of those sloppy kisses they both fell into naturally, the old man dominantly forcing his tongue on Link and the boy submitting to his thrusting, practically falling into his naked lap. Finally, he pulled the boy away, handed him his veil, and lay back. The sun was warm on Link’s back, as he stared at the old man, aroused more than he really wanted to admit, yet so powerfully he could not deny. Link slowly clasped the veil behind his hair-covering cloth, the material damp with the old man’s cum - he inhaled the scent - “goddesses, boy you’re such a slut - get going before I tie you down the bed. And if you wash that veil before I fuck you again, I’ll tie you up out back and let the horses fuck you.” His eyes were closed, and Link turned and climbed down, hearing the man mutter to himself, “horny bitch’d probably like that.” 

 

So Link walked on Westward, toward the next shrine, feeling strange...like he was leaving home. 

 

…

 

_ The Shrine Quests: Episode II will follow at some point! I’ve got work to do that is not writing porn though. Please let me know if you dig it. :) _

 

_ PS Yes, I know the s/he pronouns mix up a lot - that IS on purpose. _


	2. Kass' Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is intent on solving the riddle of the Blood Moon shrine, but finds he has an uncomfortable audience, who knows more than Link would like...
> 
> \- Sorry it took so long to get this up - I rewrote it a couple times.

 

 

***

 

Link, was bored, and squishy.  _ And horny.  _ He'd wanted to get to Waha’s Bluff with plenty of time to climb it before the Blood Moon rose, but he’d left too much time and found himself milling around in his rubber gear. When he'd warped to the Thundara Plateu shrine, he'd changed into his “rubber” clothes, in part because the area was rife with thunderstorms. Though Link had ended the ceaseless thunder of the Thundara Plateau when he received the Toh Yasha’s blessing, it had not changed the weather patterns in the surrounding area, nor the prevalence of Lizalfos with shock arrows. But he also secretly liked the look and feel of the rubber stuff, thought he'd no idea what it was or how the clothes were made or put together (another old Sheikah artifact). The bulk of the legs and sleeves were a thick black rubber, but the front panel was a lighter grey rubber, which was the same color on the “tunic,” bounded in the front by thick black rubber straps, and the shoulders were a brownish-grey. There were seams to it, but no thread, and he'd no idea how it was held together - just that it provided protection from shocks, and was tight and slick against his body. As he walked east from Toh Yasha’s shrine, he'd become positively aroused as it squished and pressed against his skin, his sweat lubricating the impermeable stuff. His Voe Ring pushed out at the crotch in the skin-tight outfit, and the risk of  some traveler spotting him and wondering what that was only excited the champion more. His excitement offset his irritated anxiety at having to wait for much of the day before activating the shrine he knew was near that plateau. Every day was one more the princess was trapped in the castle with Calamity Ganon. 

 

Now as he approached the Washa’s Bluff, he realized what had been bugging him for his whole journey. It's like a  _ land of giant shrooms.  _ That was what it looked like, though Link didn’t think they were  _ actually _ shrooms - just tree-like things that grew up and at their tops spread out into flat-ish, firm canopies of dense vegetation. He wasn't sure what the canopies were (or if that was even the right word for them), but it was strong enough to stand on and even place a structure on. From his position it looked like the land was sprouting shrooms, as though a recent rain had fallen and the humid air had encouraged massive fungi to spring from the ground. It was made all the more believable by the tendency of the region to be plagued by those thunderstorms. 

 

He'd had to sneak by the Tabantha Stable to cross the Tabantha bridge, no small feat in the light of day, but it had been a good test of his stealth skills. Now, sweat rolled down his back as he approached the bluff, sliding down over his ass and hole, making him shudder a little involuntarily as it slipped over his most sensitive muscle. In the distance he could see the great red Cliffs of Ruvara, the snow-capped ridges lining the sheer red face glowed orange in the afternoon sun. Behind him, the great expanse of Hyrule laid out beyond a low lying grassy land populated with those toadstool trees: there at the center was the angry purple-black cloud that burdened Hyrule castle - sheikah pillars jutted up angrily from the ground around it, as though great grasping fingers of blackened stone held the castle in hand. He paused at the base of the bluff, looking up the sheer, but climbable face of sandy colored stone. It was hardly past midday, judging by the sun, and he'd a while before he had to worry about the moon rising, so now was an opportune time to rest.

 

He rubbed his hands all over his body, enjoying the feeling of the tight material caressing his skin. It brought images from a week or so past, when he'd stopped in at the stables on Lake Floria - it was as though he felt those men’s hands all over his body - rubbing his moistened skin, and pressing into him...it had been an incredible experience, by chance finding those men who'd taken him repeatedly - it had felt so incredible, and degrading, and yet... _ goddesses, I’d almost taken Anly up on that job - how nice it would be to live quietly, just working the stable and its men.  _

 

After a moment he began to slowly peel the rubber outfit from his body. First he removed his gloves and unbuckled the straps of his top, undoing the metal fastening that ran down the center and reminded him of a mine rail, it made a kind of  _ zzzzip _ noise as he unfastened it. The top fell open, letting the warm air in to cool his skin, for the hot air was still cooler than his body. He was not in direct sight of the road, but still felt a kind of thrill as he dropped the top to the ground. Pulling of the boots, he then unfastened the heavy rubber buckle of the trousers, and slowly pulled them from his body, almost peeling the tight garment off. He leaned back against the rock, naked, his pale skin and muscles glistening with a sheen of sweat - he felt the air play over his body, cooling him, arousing him. He let a hand trail behind him, using the sweat on his ass to lubricate a finger he slipped inside his asshole, as he ran his other hand over his lithe belly and and chest, caressing his nipples. He moaned out loud, not because he needed to, but because moaning out in the air as he played with himself, his Voe Ring exposed for any to see was exciting. No matter the seriousness of his task, as long as he was trapped in the ring, his body craved contact, penetration - his mind wanted that freedom, degradation, submission - giving in, giving up, to another man. 

 

Above him, a few rocks tumbled down the rock face and he froze, looking up.  _ Was there something moving?  _ But there was nothing now. The moment startled him into pulling out his climbing gear, and as he opened his Sheikah storage pouch to find it, he failed to notice the large blue feather float down from the bluff...

 

***

 

As he climbed, Link reflected that he had lots of ancient Sheikah stuff that was opaque yet useful to him. His climbing gear was just such a thing - his tight pants and the strange harness that buckled around his crotch made little sense, though he kind of liked how the harness pushed his crotch out in front. The shoes and gloves were the most useful, the gloves helped him grip as did the shoes, made of a seemingly flimsy, flexible material that actually let him flex his toes to grip while protecting his skin. Beneath it, he wore his Gerudo thong panties, and as he climbed he thrilled at the way the back strap played over his asshole.  _ Maybe I'll get out a big endura carrot and play with myself while I wait this afternoon.  _ The climb took less than an hour, as his gear helped speed him along, and he'd become a skilled climber through his many recent quests. Once he crested the bluff, he scanned the grassy plateau, but it was empty save for a few toadstool trees and the Shaikah pedestal for which he was hunting. He knew the musical bard Kass kept a small hut-like structure on top of one of the trees, but Link guessed he was still down in Faron lands where Link had recently met him. He'd left some of the shrines for which he had riddles to solve for last, and after this he'd only one somewhere nearer to Fort Hateno, and another near the Yiga clan, and third and penultimate somewhere north and west of the Zora domain.  _ I should shut the Yiga down before I take on Ganon.  _ He'd been working on a plan to get inside their hideout, and he'd made up his mind after finding the Hateno area shrine and resupplying, he'd confront the group and their “feared” leader.

 

It seemed there was no one else around on the bluff, as he'd expected, and while he could appreciate thee breathtaking view he wanted to satisfy his raging urges. From his pouch, he took the vial of Kilton's Magical Clenser, it looked like a elixir vial with an octo-rock balloon on the end, and the weird trader had traded it to him for information - intimate information - on the bokoblins. Link used it to clean himself “out” before he met men,  _ or shove things up my asshole,  _ he laughed to himself, and went about letting the strange elixir and tool do its work. 

 

Once he'd taken care of that detail, he walked aver to the waiting pedestal, a large round raised stone circle carved with ancient Shekiah technology, it was unnaturally smooth and glowed with the orange light of the technology. Next to it, the wide trunk of a great “toadstool’” tree, with a smooth-ish light bark that ran all the way up to the odd canopy. It was as good a place as any to settle down to wait for the moon and play with his food, so he took off his climbing top and bandana, and just sat against the trunk in the afternoon sun. He took a moment to enjoy the play of light over the beautiful land, in the distance the green grasses and red leaves of Sartori Mountain seemed to draw in the the light and glow with its rays. It was in these moments that he solidified his determination to end the threat of Ganon quickly as he could - for he could never let that evil loose to sully such beauty.   _ But that'll have to wait for the night. _ Opening his Sheikah “storage pouch” he pulled out a jar of slick Chuu jelly, and a thick endura carrot - deciding to leave that latter to warm for a minute in the sun. Since he he was alone, he decided he might as well fully enjoy the sun, and so unfastened the straps around his tight climbing pants and slowly – enjoying the act of stripping – he wiggled them down over his hips, luxuriating in the feel of sun on his bare skin. The Voe Ring sparkled in the lowering sun, a small rose colored crystal-like tube, it connected to a ring of similar material that wrapped around the base of his cock and balls. Even if he'd wanted to remove it, it was attached to his skin through an ancient enchantment, and only the holder of the ring could remove it. But Link did not want to remove it - he found he liked how it made him feel. He’d found himself giving up his noble pretensions, his arrogance, and delighting in the degrading pleasures Bozai (and some others) visited on him. And amidst the lofty songs of destiny, of saving the  _ world _ , it bound him to  _ this _ world, reminded him that no matter how powerful a champion, he was still a boy - and a horny, desirous boy at that. It was like he knew a secret, that only a select (horny) few knew - that the world was not so simple as fables and songs - but no less beautiful for it.

 

Link decided to wait and - play with his carrot when it was warm - after all there was most of the afternoon left - and he was all alone. He opened his “storage pouch” and rummaged through his underwear, amused with himself for the volume of sheer, sexy, yet strong Gerudo panties he found there.  _ I probably have more panties than Zelda.  _ Link told himself it was the stability the back strap of the thong provided - it helped keep the weight of his jeweled cock from bouncing around constantly. But as he slipped a light purple pair over his legs, he felt a little thrill at the sheer, feminine stuff - wearing it out in the open air. The soft pouch wrapped tight over his jeweled cage, cupping his smooth balls (another odd effect of the Voe Ring enchantment) in their sensual fabric - as the strap played with his eager, twitching hole. He pulled out the blousy, sheer pink Gerudo sirwal pants and the pink slippers too, along with a boko spear he kept for training. He left the sheer pants on the ground and just pulled on the slippers, then, holding the spear in both hands, proceeded through a series of stretches. He stood with legs spread wide, twisting his body to one side, gripping the spear like a bar across his waist, then twisted over forward and lowered his shoulders down over the spear, stretching his leg muscles and pulling the panty strap tight against his ass. He rose swiftly, bringing his left foot up into a stance, and here he did his best to recall recent battles, a Black moblin and two Blue bokoblins. The beasts lacked strategy, though the black moblin was smart, and fierce - among his toughest enemies - the Blues were vicious, but dumb, unable to coordinate with the smarter monster. So Link went through his strategy, letting his mind imagine and react to his enemies, sweeping around the big moblin to keep the Blues in sight, catching one off guard, striking beneath its shield and impaling its midsection, swinging around to avoid a downward swing of the Moblin’s mighty club.

 

He moved, feeling the clear air of the bluff and the sun’s generous warmth all over, his battle-hardened gestures turned into a dance, his movements were powerful and sensual, his muscles flexed and his limbs moved in deadly but seemingly languid motion. Such exercises helped him in battle, as he shifted from one opponent to the next, from delivering a blow to jerking his body back to deflect another, he was heightening awareness and precision of his movements, his weapon, his body. Link was not in particularly reflective mood, and so did not think of how the deadliness and sensuality—even the pleasure he took as his strap played over his asshole—embodied in his movements reflected the central aspects of his life of late. Rather, as he reflected on that last battle, he could recall with precise clarity the heft of the giant black moblin cock that swung beneath the beast’s flimsily animal skin draped across its shoulder and its lithe, muscled abdomen. Longer than his whole forearm, he guessed, he glimpsed the thick tip like an animals trunk, dripping with a viscous liquid. He'd almost frozen amidst the battle in realization that there had been lust stirring in him. He paused now, leaning on his spear.  _ It keeps happening, despite the horror they put me through, I just can't stop thinking of their cocks, those huge balls, how much cum they spurt out… _

 

He shook his head, as if to get the image from his head by force.  _ Once I defeat Ganon, I'll bet they disappear...it's his power that resurrects their evil on the Blood Moon.  _ Link had found when he slayed most moblins or bokoblins, except the Reds, their bodies slowly dissipated into a purple black ooze that absorbed into the earth. When Ganon was gone, Link wouldn't have to think about monsters anymore,  _ unless the Reds stay around _ \- he was more and more convinced the Reds were different from the others, but how so he wasn't sure.

 

He tried to stop thinking about the monsters, and so moved into some more formal motions, first a set of broadsword cuts, then a more fluid combination of gestures. But as the sun lowered in the clear, deep blue afternoon sky, his mind drifted back to that Red that he'd found before his capture at the monster camp - the the feel of its tongue and it's nasty saliva, tinged with those odd pheromones that got him horny. The thong strap pulled tight on his ass, once again tinged with a little sweat, reminding him of that big incredible tongue playing over his hole, how he'd disgustingly let it push its tongue down his throat…he dropped the boko spear, and moved to the nearby tree trunk. He leaned back against the warm bark, slipping a hand behind him beneath the thong and pushing a finger into his wet hole. The “ohhhhhh” that left his lips was urgent, intense, and he pressed that finger in and down against his pelvis, pulling out then pushing back in again. He slowly slid down to the ground, bringing his knees up and wide as he moved his hand around the front, raising his asshole up and after wetting two finger in his mouth he pressed them in again, pumping himself as he moaned aloud. Somehow, because there was no one around, he felt free to let his mind wander to those dark places, he imagined that ugly, pig-nosed Red on top of him, it's belly pressing his Voe Ring back against him as it shoved that nasty slick, bumpy wormlike cock up his asshole. He moaned louder, pushing in a third finger, he closed his eyes, opened his mouth, he could feel the beast’s tongue, lapping out from its monstrously wide maw, pushing into his own moaning mouth. Up there, alone on the bluff, he let himself imagine and remember how he'd  _ enjoyed _ every moment of the foul creature - how every time it had come to him he'd wanted it, even when the others had brutalized him.  _ Did a part of me even like  _ that  _ too?  _ His fingers pumped his hole with alacrity, as his mind wandered again, to what Bozai would say if he knew:  _ you filthy slut, Link, even a monster dick is good enough for you. Goddesses what a whore! _

 

Suddenly he remembered his carrot he'd laid out to warm, and he reached over to it, but just as he did a vast shadow passed over him and he heard the air  _ whoosh  _ around him.  _ Nyadra’s balls!  _ A great blue blur swept by and back around the tree, Link was both embarrassed and alarmed, but instincts took over, and with incredible speed he thrust his legs through the sheer pant legs, pulled them up under his ass and rolled on to the balls of his feet in a crouch, the thong strap pressing on his wet asshole. The shape was hovering over the horizon, now directly in his line of sight, he had to avert his eyes as he grabbed the boko spear in his right hand - the big creature swooped down to land before him on vicious clawed feet. “Ah my traveling riddler, I thought that was you - sorry I startled you, wasn't sure if it was someone friendly down here” Kass’s voice rang out. The big, broad shouldered rito musician stood before him, and Link felt his face fall and at once warm in embarrassment,  _ how much did he see?! All of it? _ “Nyadra’s ba— blessing, you scared me.” He stood up and arched his back, leaning languidly on his spear, not able to look the Rito in the eye for the angle of the sun and his own embarrassment. “Sorry about that, you did seem to be ...very relaxed in the afternoon sun” The voice was deep, rich, and despite the beak that produced it, spoke Hylian quite elegantly, the R’s gently rolling on the tongue. Kass was big even for the Rito, tall and broader shouldered, he wasn't fat but burly for the feathered race - many of whom were slender, agile creatures. Much of his body was covered in royal blue feathers, that ran from his face over his broad shoulders to his wings that ended in articulate digits like Link’s own hand. Those digits ended in a play of colors, white and black split by mustard yellow feathers, that same color of deep, rich yellow covered his chest and front. Normally Kass was accompanied by his accordion and wore a leather chest and shoulder cover, but now he was only clad in his white pants, that covered the upper part of his powerful (but short) back-bending legs, cinched with a belt at his slim waist and ending above his great three-clawed feet. Now he bowed in an exaggerated gesture, his eyes peering quizzically at Link from his bird-like face. 

 

The avian creature’s sharp eyes ran over Link’s feminine pants, as the boy’s mind raced to think up an explanation, but the rito spoke, a note of….humor?..in his voice, “those are Gerudo clothes, yes?” Link blushed deep red, and stood up a slightly stronger pose, “um...yea-yes, they have...a kind of cooling effect so...if I am practicing with weapons I wear them sometimes to...to stay...cool”. He looked up as Kass moved out of the sun - the bard’s eyes raised a bit, “ah, of course. That pink looks good on you...well, then, have you come back to solve the shrine riddle?” Link nodded, blushing a little deeper at the compliment, “yes, I think the Blood Moon will rise tonight, and I’ve an idea how to solve it.” Before he’d finished, the bard sang the words of the riddle, his head back - his voice warm and rich even without his instrument,

 

_ When the moon bleeds and the fiends are reborn/ _

_ The noks will invite you as they have sworn. _

_ But first you must stand on the pedestal bare /  _

_ With nothing between you and the night air. _

 

Kass looked down at him - the blue plumage at the back of his head rising, and his eyes–ringed by white feathering–narrowed in expectation. Link thought he might never stop blushing, shifted on his feet, then said “well, tonight is the Blood Moon, and so...I just have to stand on the Sheikah pedestal” he pointed to the carved stone that sat at the base of the mushroom tree, “and...well...be naked.” The rito’s face seemed to light up in a smile, though of course his beak was unable to smile, “ah, so clever! Of course, standing bare on the pedestal…” his voice trailed off, he looked out over the distance, and for a moment he held his silence, his broad chest rising and falling slowly as the sun shifted and the land beyond them seemed to move and change in its light. Then he turned back, his eyes animated, he said “you know, I’ve spent so much time, learning the local legends and songs of each part of Hyrule, and there’s much more to learn yet, but I wonder now if – once this last riddle is solved, if you’re right – perhaps I can return home, for while. Helping you solve these shrine riddles seemed somehow...important, necessary.” Link just nodded, and looked into his eyes. The smile still lingered there, but he also saw something else, something like quizzical inquiry in that gaze - and Link wondered how he was going to get naked if the Rito hung around. Then the other said to him, “well, why not pass the time with a song? I left my accordion up in my hut, I’ll be back down soon” And before Link could say anything Kass was aloft, his powerful muscles catching the wind as he rose, circling up to the top of a mushroom tree where Link had found him before - the champion knew he kept a small, open shelter there. 

 

Link looked down at himself, felt the impulse to change out of the Gerudo pants, yet even as his hands moved to the waistline, he wondered if it might just draw  _ more _ attention to them to change. It was an embarrassing situation for him, not one he’d really encountered except with Bozai - for few knew him as both Link the traveller, and as the slutty  _ Vai _ boy he acted like when he drew on his sheer Gerudo outfits.  _ And only Bozai and a few Zora have figured out I’m  _ the _ champion, Link. _ The rito knew him well (but not even he  had figured out Link was a champion), and together they’d sung songs of old Hyrule...to have this intelligent, masculine creature now see him with these women’s pants...but it was too late to change now, even if it wouldn’t bring attention to the garments he wore.  Link walked over towards the mushroom tree and the pedestal, behind him the sun continued to drop towards the mountains, playing over the white and red cliffs of Ruvara, shifting some shadows and erasing others. At the tree Link sat down, letting his back rest against the relatively smooth, light-colored bark, the trunk of the shroom tree was more than thick enough. One leg crooked beneath him, he took the moment to enjoy the feel of the air over his bare chest, and moved his back a little to scratch it against the bark where he couldn’t reach. Next to him, the warm carrot sat, sad, unused.  _ Sorry, buddy. _ Momentarily, the rito returned, flying back down to where Link sat, he circled once to slow his descent, in the angled light of the setting sun, beneath instrument around his neck, he watched the rito’s chest and shoulder muscles as they rippled in his graceful flight. 

 

As Kass's swirled back down, his wing ands caught the air to slow himself, and his large fierce-looking clawed feet caught the ground. As he did, Link couldn't help admire the strength as he stood erect, the grace with which the large rito absorbed the shock of his landing spoke to powerful abdominal muscles and strong legs. Kass's had a wine skin over his shoulder the champion saw, and even as he noticed a big wing-hand took it from his shoulder and held it out. “Wine, and song, to pass the time?” 

 

Link held up a hand, “I think I'll have to pass on wine, I don't know what secrets the shrine will hold.” Kass made a noise of agreement, then raised the wine skin to his beak, Link watched with scientific interest as he poured it into his mouth - no lips to grasp the opening. Kass's then looked down at the Hylian, leaning against his tree - “shall I play a bit to pass the time? It's nice to have an audience, and there's a new song I'm working on.” Link just nodded, but again wondered when the big creature planned to leave him so he could strip. The sun was already cresting the horizon, the mountains alight like fire. It cast the big rito in relief, and the boy watched his strong arms as he played the traveling organ, flexing his shoulders as it expanded and then pushed back together. The first song was familiar, it told the legends of old hyrule - of past heroes - of the dark force sealed away. As the story was woven, the key and rhythm changed - Link was impressed at the singer’s range, in one moment the air thrummed with a deep baritone, in the next, a warbling tenor. The sky dimmed as the song wound down, the sun’s rays,reflecting over the mountains, dwindled and the purple of the sunset faded into deeper shade of blue. 

 

Kass took another swig of wine. “Ah - nothing better than to wet the beak - helps my voice you know” he looked around them in the twilight, then said “the moon’s not yet to rise, perhaps time for one more song? There’s one I’ve just put together, based on some of the stories I’ve heard in my travels - oh, I think you in particular would like it very much!” Link pulled himself from a kind of daze the last song had put him in. The air was cooling, but he’d no inclination to put a shirt on as he’d only be getting naked later on - and though he was still a little irritated the Rito was just hanging around, this new song and its “particular interest” for Link piqued his curiosity. He leaned back where he sat, his eyes almost level with Kass’s crotch not two meters away, he nodded at the bard, “that’d be nice.” A funny look came over what the boy could see of Kass’ face, almost mischievous or playful - again his strong shoulders and arms rippled as he pressed his accordion into service. The tune was jaunty, almost like a waltz, and when the Rito sang this time there was a kind of gravelly quality to his voice.

 

_ “They say there's a traveling a lass _

_ draped in pink  _ Vai _ sash. _

_ Her pretty blond hair  _

_ Falls behind everywhere _

_ As her appearances never do last.” _

 

Link felt his chest tighten, the tune had a kind of bawdiness, and he struggled not to react in shock to the words, half-dressed in pink as he was. Where he’d been irritated a moment ago, he felt his heart racing as the bard sang on,

 

_ “They say for her beauty, men lust! _

_ The old goats, and alike, the young bucks.  _

_ They stare in her eyes _

_ As she caresses their thighs _

_ But her promises aren't  to be trusted.” _

 

Link started to interject “I’m not sure this is—” but Kass’s accordion drowned him out,

 

_ “Oh, they say the lass lusts too! _

_ That her desires, indeed, are quite blue. _

_ She'll kiss your’ lips, _

_ And beneath your hips, _

_ She knows tricks to make men drool.” _

 

Link was blushing furiously, blood flushed to the tips of his pointed ears and he knew they’d be pink as wildberries. He could not bring himself look up at the rito, as the song he sang turned rather lascivious. But then, his stomach lurched, as Kass sang,

 

_ “Oh, it is said wherever she's been _

_ she's like to take you in hand.  _

_ But you'll find you've been fooled- _

_ There’s a cock trapped in jewels _

_ And a boy in the place of a wench!” _

 

Link could no longer wonder whether the bard was referring to him, though he’d no way of knowing if Kass knew it was Link of whom he sang.  _ Why else would he play this for me?! _ Link still didn’t look up, but couldn’t help notice the musician’s pants were tightening in the crotch,  _ goodness - that’s...quite an erection. _ Something familiar stirred in Link - he’d never seen a rito cock before. Still Kass sang on, queerly mixing up the pronouns in his lyrics,

 

_ “Yes, beware the traveling  _ Vai _! _

_ For she’ll beg to take you inside. _

_ For even the dregs  _

_ he'll spread her legs _

_ And men say, that he's quite a ride! _

 

_ Ohhh beware the fair travl’ing lass _

_ Tho’ he's a boy in pink  _ Vai _ sash. _

_ For the poor men who tarry _

_ They all ask her to marry! _

_ For he's Hyrules best piece of ass!” _

 

On the last lyric, Kass’s voice became even more gravelly, and Link felt like he was in an ale-house or some kind of place where men swapped lascivious tales. He risked a look up, and the bard now smiled down at him. Link swallowed, and tried to think of something to say - around them small particles of glowing red seemed to rise from blue-green grass, though the darkness had yet to be pierced by the malevolent red light of the Blood Moon. Link stared again at the erection, a hefty outline against Kass’s thigh beneath the white fabric of his pants, plainly visible. “I’m...not sure, why you’d think I’d have an interest - it’s...a rather sordid song.” His voice quivered, he could feel his heartbeat, his embarrassment mixed into that electric excitement that swirled beneath his breastbone. Kass removed the travelling organ, and set it to rest on the ground beside him, then stood erect once more, his cock prominent still, “Did you know, the Gerudo word for ‘woman’ is  _ Vai _ ?” Link stared, in the deepening dark, at the shadow of the Rito’s crotch. “Imagine, a boy dressed as a female Gerudo - in pink clothing no less. Such a...queer detail, that he’d have his manhood locked up in some jewel. I had heard some songs of such things from Old Gerudo, but never dared sing them - those songs too were quite...sordid” The rito had walked toward him, erection swinging in his pants, his voice, deep and rich, but there was a cold edge to his words. A ray of red light fell across those broad shoulders, the Blood Moon was finally rising - and the air became thick with its energy, and whatever was between Kass and the Hylian. Kass looked at the moon in the distance, his wings crooked against his hips, his strength and arousal thrust forward for Link to see, he then turned back to the boy, and said “well? Isn’t it about time you stripped bare? Nothing between you and the night air?” 

 

Link finally tore his eyes from the big creature’s crotch, and looked up into his gaze, which had now that strange, quizzical quality to them again. “Now, Link, I’ve aided you in solving a few of these shrine riddles, haven’t I? Why, just a few weeks ago we met near Faron, I saw you solved the dragon’s jaw riddle – saw a few  _ other _ things too...” Link just nodded, Kass’s eyes seemed to shine in the red moonlight, “well, now, why don’t you...aid me? You know,” his head swiveled to look at the rising blood red moon, “I’ve spent so much time away from home - and it does get...lonely...But! Once you solve this riddle, I can take a little time, rest at home.” He turned and looked at the boy again, he was so close to him, a smell like grass and clean hay wafted over Link, the heat of his body was almost palpable. They could have held each other’s eyes for an hour, or only a moment. Link felt a familiar sensation - a pulling in his groin as his cock swelled in its cage as he understood something about that look in the rito’s eye. Kass just said “strip. Bare.”

 

Link was pressed back against the bark, breathing hard, not in fear at the large, strong form that stood powerfully over him, but at the familiar (yet always disorienting) mixture of aroused excitement and embarrassment - like two electric streams that met below his ribcage, flowing into a roaring gyre. He rose slowly in the little space between the tree and powerful body of the rito, whose arms now crossed over his big chest as he looked down on the smaller Hylian, who at full height rose only to Kass’ shoulder. Link looked again at those eyes, his large yellow pupils focused narrowly on the boy’s own gaze as slowly he slipped his thumbs under the sheer pink fabric at his waist, pushing the blousy pants down, they slid over rear and fell to the ground around his ankles. A deep chuckle rose from the rito, whose chest bounced with the laughter, as he looked down at the champion who still wore the sheer, light purple panties he’d enjoyed earlier in the day - Link wondered if he could blush any deeper. “Do those have... _ cooling effects  _ as well?” Link looked down, away, and shook his head - his chest shook with each breath, not in fear but something else, as he now hooked the waist of those panties and pulled them down too, letting them fall around his thighs to the ground. Kass’s voice was low, rumbling, “interesting jewelry you wear.” Link looked up, the rito was smiling in his way - though the eyes were narrow still - Link felt exposed, and hunched his body inward. Kass stepped forward, his big body was right next to Link, hardly any space for the particles of red malevolence to swirl between them - the red light of the moon blocked out by their two shadows. “You’re blushing - embarrassed? Tell you what, Link. Why don’t I strip bare too - so you won’t be alone in your...revelation?” Their eyes met, but even here the champion was at a disadvantage, the shadows obscured the rito’s face - but the boy’s hands already fumbled at the buckle of the thick leather belt, unfastening the simple mechanism. Kass said nothing, but made no move otherwise, so Link unfastened the waist of the white pants, then pulled them down over his legs - he had to go to his knees as those legs bent forward then back, and he gripped the leg opening as Kass pulled one clawed foot through, then the other. 

 

Link realize he’d never really thought of rito men  _ that way _ \- though they were a handsome race - and now he discovered his body had little compunction about the difference in species as he took in an anatomy lesson. Kass’ deep yellow feathers ran all the way down his front, and over the inside of his thighs, and between those thighs hung a heavy, strange erection. “There, now we’re both comfortable.” It was longer and thicker than any Hylian man’s cock, maybe as long as a bokoblin’s - but it was not slimy like those things. It hung down heavily, with bluish black flesh that seemed to have the texture of an eggshell but felt (as he raised his hand to touch it) like soft, supple leather- the kind used for gloves. It was thick for its whole length, a little thicker than the champion could wrap his hand around, and at the tip it narrowed to a kind of point that reminded him of men who had foreskins, but it was no foreskin, just black tip of flesh that had a single drop of pinkish white fluid. At the base, where those orange yellow feathers parted between his thighs, the shaft widened into a nodule where it met the body.  _ How do I always end up on my knees in front of other men’s dicks? _ Link had, without thinking, been stroking the long, heavy shaft with both hands, and he enjoyed the feel of the warm skin, different from a man’s - thicker, yet still soft, hot, and pulsing with arousal. From above him, he heard a deep, rumbling  _ hmmmmm _ that he took as a sign of arousal, and so he presseed more deliberately with his hands, feeling the the veins pumping beneath the warm, textured flesh. Link’s poor cock was purple and swollen in its aroused confinement, he sat on his knees there for a moment like a child staring at a strange, beautiful insect. A big, warm, softly-feathered hand wrapped behind his shoulders and gently pressed him down and forwards - much of the rito’s body was in its lengthly torso, and so even on his knees Link had to bend forward a little and he pressed his lips to that tip of skin, opening his mouth and letting his tongue dart out and lick the thick drop that lingered there. Whereas bokbolin cocks had narrowed like a big, squiggly carrot, the rito’s shaft was thick for its length, and at the tip it vaguely reminded him of the way a turnip narrowed quickly at its bottom. As he pressed that tip to his lips, he laughed a little inwardly -  _ I guess it makes sense I compare cocks to food, since I’m putting both in my mouth all the time.  _

 

Legs splayed beneath him, the champion put his hands down in the grass that seemed to dance in the night air, and took the tip between his lips – as he did this, he arched his back and neck, looking up at Kass over his broad barrel chest. The flesh was warm and soft, the texture felt new on his tongue - he wondered if the thicker flesh might not be sensitive enough to take pleasure from his lips. But the sound the bard made suggested it did feel good - those sounds cleared the hesitation and doubt from the horny boy’s mind. He knew he could not take much of this in his mouth, but tried anyway - slowly easing more of the head in as it widened into his mouth, pressing his lips over his teeth,  making sure not to graze it.  _ I’ve a reputation to live up to, after all. _ That smell of hay was more dense, filling here, slightly more acrid, the skin tasted coppery or something like it. He slowly moved his lips over the tip using his neck to bob his head forward and back, letting more of the shaft in and widening as much as he could - they were looking into each other's eyes, Kass’ eyes were no longer narrow but wide and slightly fogged with lust. The look only made him more eager, and so he took more of it in now, the hot leathery flesh pressing against the back of his throat, his jaw stretched wide as it could - but he knew he could not take this thick a cock down his throat. Instead he bobbed his head, feeling the shaft’s pulsing pleasure playing over his tongue as he pressed and sucked with his lips - he decided he liked rito cock, and the trickling warmth at the back of his throat suggested rito cock licked him, too. Kass just sighed as his heavy cockhead was sucked, a noise that thrummed from deep inside his chest - a warm, rumbling sound that Link took an odd comfort from. 

 

It had been so silent, yet the air so thick, that Link was startled when Kass’ voice broke it. “I think it time we solved the riddle.” Kass wrapped those big wing-hands under his arms and began to pull him to his feet, but Link said “wait” and, leaning over to where his Sheikah slate lay, he opened the Storage Pouch and retrieved a bottle of slick Chuu jelly (he always kept some at arms reach). As he stood, he poured some into his hands, it was viscous and blue but became slick when warmed - the Rito began to ask “what’s—ahhhhh” but stopped short as Link rubbed it over his shaft, one hand dipping behind him to place some on his hole. The nerves in his asshole had been tingling, screaming at his brain, and he let out a little “ohhh” sound as he slipped his fingers in - and they stood there for a moment as the boy pumped his hands in the same rhythm - those big softly feathered hands wrapped around his back beneath his arms.

 

Then, not saying anything, he turned around to the pedestal, which now glowed blue  in the light of the Blood Moon. He stepped up onto it, the stone was smooth, and hummed with that strange energy of ancient Sheikah tech - he took two steps before slowly lowering to his knees, then forward onto his hands - his ass up and exposed to the rito. As the muscular creature stepped up onto the pedestal behind him, Link sensed an uncertainty, so he rose on to his knees, and reached behind him to take the slick black member in hand. As he gently pulled forward, guiding it to his hungry hole, Kass placed his big clawed feet outside Link’s legs, bending slight at the knees. Link leaned his shoulders back into the warm, soft strength behind him, as he slipped the tip into his hole. “Mmmmmmmmm” the boy let out an incredible pleasurable noise, it had been too long since his last fuck at those stables, and the strange rito flesh felt wonderful against his sensitive muscle. He moved gingerly, gently gyrating his hips back and letting his tight ass adjust to the quickly thickening girth, just a little more with each hump back. It widened so quickly though, it was hard for him not push back too far, eager as he was to have the heavy cock filling him, stretching his hole. 

 

Suddenly, the blue light of the pedestal turned to orange, and there was a great rumbling, the earth shook, Kass wrapped a great hand around Link's front protectively, but the boy just continued gyrating back, as several meters away a Sheikah shrine burst forth from the grass and earth, sending big clumps of grassy dirt into the air. What seemed at first a small rock pushed from beneath the ground, the top as wide as the pedestal the two coupled over, but as it rose it flared out wider - that same dark grey polished stone, inlaid with large metal circuits, and as it widened an orange glow emerged,showing the shrine to be laced with familiar geometric patterns. Link imagined it like the tip of the big dick behind him, pushing forward, irrupting into his hole as he mewled little hungry, needy noises drowned out by the rumbling eruption. The last of the shrine burst froth,  two round carved stones formed a kind of walkway, leading to its entrance, and as they rose the rumbling ceased. Link fell forward on his hands again, his back arched as he humped himself back on the big cock head, the pressure growing more intense the further he moved down on the tip. It was like a warm, gloved hand, with all the fingers gathered in a point, and he was pushing back as the soft glove leather, slick with jelly, stretched his hole. It hurt, with an intense pressure, but he couldn't stop now, it was amazing too - nothing in the world turned his mind to mush like a thick cock stretching him. “Looks…” Kass was a little breathless, his voice filled the boy’s head “looks like you...solved the riddle”. Link pushed back once again and his asshole stretched around the thickest part of the shaft, his eyes glazed over, “fuck, yeah” he said, breathlessly, his thoughts absent anything but the sensation of that thick cock, finally inside him.

 

The night was still around them, and Link began rocking back on his knees, he’d taken the thickest part, but the whole shfat was near the same girth, and he was stretched out tight over it. He fucked himself on it eagerly now, pushing back and pulling forth, his ass stretched and pulled in pleasure and the  pressure was incredible - like constantly flexing a muscle. The dick was long too, and he felt a pressure deep in his gut, where he couldn't take any more of it. The texture of the skin against his ass was incredible, each inch of flesh teased and played with his nerve ends as he rocked forwards and back again - Kass was making a near constant rumbling, like a growl and exhalation at once, but the champion could sense the bigger creature’s pleasure. Then he felt those strong wing-hands wrap around his wrists, and in a single gesture Kass pulled Link’s arms behind him - using them like a horse’s reigns the big blue rito began pounding his cock into the mindless Hylian. Link was in heaven, on his knees with his back arched as the girthy blueblack flesh of the rito’s cock was shoved forcefully into him in powerful, rhythmic thrusts. _ Goddesses he's so big and strong,  _ he thought stupidly - his mouth hung open as he could hardly keep the sensation of stretching, pounding cock so thick and deep from shutting down his mind. His voice was rambling as he looked behind him, his arms uncomfortably pulled back in a powerfully dominant gesture, “Fuck...ah...ahn...fuck! fuck me...fuck me” he saw something like a smile on the rito’s face in the dark red  light.

 

Kass pulled him back by the arms so his shoulders were pressed into the creature’s wonderful, muscular abdomen, the orange-yellow feathers felt so soft and pleasing against his back, and Link unthinkingly turned his face and pressed it into his barrel chest. Kass bent slightly and took his thighs in hand, the champion reached behind and over himself, lazily grabbing hold of the creature’s neck to steady himself against him, as Kass pulled Link from the ground and held him against his body. He started to vigorously thrust his cock up into the boy, and Link was swirling in the sensations - held aloft by the strapping creature’s strength, and he felt the muscles flex beneath the softest of feathers with each rhythmic pumping of the thick black shaft in and out of his ass - stretching and pulling the boy’s hungry asshole. Kass was talking low, under his breath, between rumbling moans, “Ahhh Farosh’s lightning, I can't believe how much of my cock you can take! No wonder men tell tales of your sluttiness, there are rito women who can't take this big dick. Ahhhh It must feel good, your little cock is spewing in its jewels” - Link hadn't even registered, but as his body shook with every thrust of the fat cock into his hole, his bejeweled cock bounced around, little droplets of cum spilling into the air as Kass pressed that incredible spot deep inside him. He was moaning incessantly - incapable of controlling the noise as his body was wracked with sensations - his hole stretched so tight over the rito’s dick,  each push and pull felt as though a shock arrow had hit every nerve of his body. Link just turned his head and pressed his face deeper into the soft muscular chest, as though he could curl up into the pleasure and strength and warmth of the brawny blue rito.

 

Still gripping him by the legs, Kass slowly sat down, then lay back onto the thrumming stone of the pedestal, planting his big clawed feet and thrusting his shaft up into the boy who lay back against him. The air around them was still yet thick, red particles that glowed with a mysterious energy drifted up from the grasses around the entwined creatures - as though trying to reach the furious red moon, whose light lit a fire in the big avian man. If anyone else had climbed the bluff that night, they’d have seen what seemed an angry look in the bard’s face as he slammed his cock into the little Hylian, as though he were being punished. The Hylian himself looked half-mad, idiotic, his mouth hung open and emitted a constant stream of little noises, his eyes were heavy lidded as he was manhandled by the travelling singer. There was little intelligible noise, until at last Kass’s throat rumbled with a guttural growl that might have surprised anyone who’d heard his singing - and with one last, deep thrust he erupted inside the champion. Link came awake at the sensation - it was hot, too hot, and it gushed into him - he felt like he was back in the Goron’s lava riddled city, “aaahhhhhnnnnnnggggg” another nosie streamed from him - pleasure and pain mixing. Just when he thought it would fill him to bursting, Kass pulled his cock from Link, thrusting it up against the boys smaller trapped cock - Link gasped and groaned as it pulled from his body, feeling both hot and full and suddenly empty. The Rito’s cum still spurted in great gobs from the narrow tip that splayed out with each pump of the stuff, thick and pinkish it covered the hero’s belly and thighs, dripping warm and viscous down over his balls. Link couldn’t see that big bump at the base of Kass’s cock slowly deflating as it drained of his load, he just writhed in the grasp of the strong creature - full and covered with its cum. The moon was still just risen on the horizon, and they lay there in the evening’s strange energy, both of them there on the glowing stone, Link rising and falling with each breath of the bigger creature as he lay back against him.

 

At some point, Kass lifted the champion set him down on the grass. Link was content to simply lie there, waiting for the erotic energy that coursed through his body to settle. He watched lazily as the bard stood and stretched, wiped various liquids from his feathers - never making eye contact, for some reason. After a time, Kass picked up his instrument, and fiddled with it, playing aimlessly through various bits of tunes he looked at the shrine. At last he turned and looked at Link, but the boy had his eyes closed as he lay on the ground, his body covered in the leavings of their sex. His voice was low, the playfulness of earlier had gone,  “Interesting, I wonder why that shrine only seemed to rise when  _ you _ stood on the pedestal? Well - knelt I suppose…” Link cracked an eye, but did not say anything - he just sort of shrugged where he lay. The rito began fiddling again with the keys of his instrument, once more bit of tunes floated over the resting Hylian, nothing like the bawdy tune that had so embarrassed him earlier. Slowly, as he leaned against the tree, Kass pulled the bits and strands he played together into a coherent rhythm and melody - something Link was sure he’d not heard before, but he was unsurprised when the bard began to sing. 

 

_ “An ancient hero, a Calamity appears, _

_ Now resurrected after 10,000 years. _

 

_ Her appointed knight gives his life _

_ Shields her figure, and pays the price. _

 

_ The princess's love for her fallen knight awakens her power / _

_ And within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower.” _

 

Link felt his guts twist as the bard sung, not for his voice, which he again noted had impressive range, falling into a deep rumbling baritone on “pays the price” then jumping to a high clear tenor on the next line. Mentioning the princess, his duty, his mission,  _ now _ ...His eyes opened, he stared at the bard, but the blue creature stared off at the distant, glowering moon. _ Why is he singing this? _ Whatever the reason, he sang on,

 

_ “But the knight survives! In the Shrine of Resurrection he sleeps, _

_ Until from his healing dream he leaps! _

 

_ For Fierce and deadly trials await, _

_ To regain his strength. Fulfill his fate. _

 

_ To become a hero once again! _

_ To wrest the princess from evil's den. _

 

_ The hero, the princess–hand in hand– _

_ Must bring the light back to this land.” _

 

For a moment, Link just lay there, his hands beneath his head, contemplating the stars and the twisting confusion in his gut. Kass - it seemed - had guessed his identity as the Hylian champion - not many had actually made that connection outside of the Zora, and now it felt as though the bard was throwing this fable - and his sacred duty - in his face, as he lay there with the creature’s cum emulsifying on his skin. Link turned his head, and he and Kass looked each other in the eye, the latter held a look that was something like a smirk, and he said at last, “As you can see, I’ve solved the riddle of your identity.” His voice was firm, but had a tone that seemed almost indifferent, “my former teacher, he was the court musician in the castle when Calamity struck, you know. He taught me that song after he fled - it was...important to him. Doesn't seem the old master’s tale quite got all the details, does it? Perhaps I should add few verses?” Link couldn’t figure out what the rito was getting at -  _ what, is he saying I disappoint? Or is he trying to threaten me?  _ Link lay there, momentarily, considering these possibilities, but ultimately pushed them from his mind.  _ Whatever _ . His memory of the princess was still fragmented and partial, like gazing into the pieces of a shattered looking glass that lay upon the floor - but he knew they loved each other - in a deep and profound sense - but not the way singers of songs would portray it,not romantically. He realized Kass was still talking, now about his teacher - who had held an unrequited love for the princess, and held a resentment for the lowly knight who held her heart ( _ not really - not in the way you think _ ), and how that teacher had wanted Kass to ensure the knight (“her true love” - Link rolled his eyes) would have songs to guide him. 

 

Kass stopped short in his tale when Link finally pushed himself up onto his elbows, apparently startled by the movement. The air whipped up a bit, twiddling with the feathers that stood up in plumage at the back of Kass’ head. Link rolled forward onto the balls of his feet, and slowly raised himself to stand - but this movement was more than mechanical, it seemed to bring a transformation in his body. As Kass watched his shoulders rise, the lazy languidness, the passive and submissive posture of the creature he’d just fucked, drained from that body as though it were water slipping over his skin and running into the grass at his feet. Link raised his head to look Kass directly in the eye, every muscle in his lithe figure seemed to flex and ripple, and despite being naked and dripping sexual effluvium there was a fearsome power in the blond boy who stood before him. Link just stared, holding the bard in his vision, the latter seeming to shrink a bit before that gaze - before finally saying in a level tone, “what's the matter, rito, am I too…” he paused, trying to find the right word, but then recalled the word Kass himself had used, “...too  _ queer _ to be a hero in your fables?” 

 

Kass looked startled, and as he let his instrument slide to the ground, his voice was no longer that deep, rich, supple sound - but was strained, as though the rito’s throat had closed tight. As he spoke, his voice was halting, uncertain, “well, it’s just...it is said the Princess’s love for you...love awoke her powers… but what I’ve learned...I don’t understand. Is it not you and she hand in hand, that will restore Hyrule, save the land?” As he spoke his voice tightened even further, the sing-song rhythm forced out, as the champion strode slowly towards him, shoulders arched and muscles seeming to shine in the Blood Moon light, and when he stood before the bard – having to look up to hold the taller, stronger creature in his gaze – the rito pressed himself back against the tree trunk. Link said in that same flat tone, “I've unearthed the shrine, and I’ll soon gain the strength I need from the trial within and Mijah Rokee’s blessing. When that's done, I'll find the few remaining shrines, and then I'll confront Ganon in Hyrule castle. And I'll defeat him, and help the princess finish this battle together”  his voice gained its strength as he spoke, and he knew when he said he'd defeat Ganon it was true - he felt that strength in himself. He continued, “that's what you can put in your songs,  _ that _ will be the truth you’ll tell.” Kass’s eyes were wide as he looked down the naked Hylian, drenched in cum and blood-red moonlight - he was in awe, and only when Link took one more menacing threat forward did he nod in assent.

 

Link's mouth had been a thin line, but now his lips curled ever so slightly into a smile. He turned away from the rito and walked back to pedestal, his hips now swayed with that sensuality, but he still exuded a confident power. He stood with one leg up on the pedestal regarding the shrine, his muscles tensed, his lovely round ass tight - perhaps it was the bewitched light of the Blood Moon, but his body seemed to have an aura, to glow with grace and lithe power. Kass breathed, eased away from the tree, and tried to recompose himself, but did so only with difficulty - watching the creature in front of him, he believed every word the champion had told him, and almost felt sorry for the poor, stupid monsters still roaming the blighted castle. “I'm sure...your tale will be one for the ages…” His voice slowly reclaimed that deep, resonant assurance, “I suppose all the tales of heroes of old, of time, of the wind, of twilight, they tell  _ a truth _ , if not  _ every _ truth.” He moved forward, coming to stand close behind the smaller Hylian, there was a light breeze that shifted the malicious particles about and carried the scent of sex from the boy’s body. 

 

Link turned at last, and again Kass had to pause, for the powerful knight that had just made him...afraid, was gone, and here again with his hip cocked and shoulders forward, was the supine sexual creature he'd just filled with his cum. Link moved close, pressing his body into the muscular rito’s soft-feathered muscular torso, taking that cock– which had softened and shrunk back towards his body–  in hand, and began stroking life into it. Link wrapped an arm around Kass’ back,caressing the muscular hind quarters, he looked up with a kind of sultry look in his eye. “Now about that other song...it's not so bad, not wrong - I've had only one proposal though.” He stroked with a soft, but purposeful grip, and as Kass wrapped his big wing-wand over his shoulders, the hot little body pressed against his, he found himself again rising to an erection. Link went on, “now as long as you don't mention my name” he squeezed, hard, getting a little help from Kass, “you can sing that song too, in the right kind of bar halls and stables - you know, it helps to not have to explain this thing that's locked my manhood away.” He pressed his straining Voe Ring into the rito’s thigh as he said this. 

 

Kass said in a low inquisitive tone, “it's a Voe Ring, from Old Gerudo? Enchanted on?” Link just replied with an “ _ mmmhmmmm _ ” as he sank to his knees, and once again began to suck on the big head of the hardening rito cock. “I'll...surely...Ahhh….sing that song, and tell the men...oh...wow….” He trailed off as the boy worked his cock, eagerly bobbing and stretching his mouth wide, looking up at the other hungrily. Neither said much else that night, Kass let him suck his cock for a while longer, but could not resist the champion’s incredible tight ass. He lay Link on his back, the Hylian had somehow got the Chuu jelly in hand again and with the boy’s legs up in the air, he slowly lowered himself, pumping—slowly—into him. He was still incredibly tight, but the champion just meweled and humped himself up as they took their time working their bodies together. Once Kass had stretched Link wide, and pushed himself as deep in the boy as he could, he looked him in the eye, “have you ever flown before?” he asked softly. Link just smiled, and wrapped his arms and legs (as much as he could) tightly around the creature’s midsection. Kass’ whole body seemed to flex like a single muscle, and the arms spread wide, and the air moved around them as the boy pressed tight and the rito lifted them into the air. Kass circled and fucked at the same time somehow, every muscle flexed as they flew around and up towards the tree, with every stroke of his wings the big blueblack cock pushed in and pulled out. Link squeezed his arms and ass, humping what little he could, the warm leather-like cock filling him, pressing the load he'd already taken deeper. The feeling was incredible - his stomach filled with butterflies and cum as the air rushed past, whipping over his skin and chilling his back. Yet at the same time he as pressed into the bards warm, fluffy underbelly, gyrating deeper on his thick hot cock. At last Kass swooped back down towards shrine, and as he landed his big clawed feel took firmly to the ground, and with the jolt Link sank down deeper on his cock just as he felt it erupt once more inside him. The wings wrapped around him tightly, and both of them let out strange, unintelligible noises the rito thrust his hips in quick, small spasms, throbbing inside the tight squeezing hole. 

 

They lay back, in the grass, the strange moon rising higher, Link still wrapped tight against Kass’s midsection. His cock slowly softened and with a little noise plopped from the hero’s ass - Link just lay on top of him, eyes closed. Despite the strange energy of the night, the little swirling particles of glowing purple-red energy around them, they dozed off in the ambience of sexual satisfaction. 

 

***

 

Link woke first, not with a start, but a slow recuperation of consciousness - he still lay on the soft feathers of Kass’s abdomen and chest, that rose and fell rhythmically with the other’s somnolent breathing. He opened his eyes, it was still night - though the Blood Moon was nearing its nadir on the distant horizon, its malevolence already spread across the land as monsters once vanquished were resurrected - though none were to be found here on the bluff. Link gently slid from Kass’s body, not waking the rito who even now had a kind of muscular languor about him as he slept. The champion activated his slate, and from his “storage pouch” retrieved a water skin and cloth, wiped some of the excesses of the evening away as he looked at the powerful form sleeping a meter or so away - a pang of desire stirring at the memory of their mid-air copulation. From his gear Link selected his cream colored Hylian trousers and the Hylian tunic and hood he’d had dyed a deep green, a shade that reminded him of older times. As he strapped on his Royal broadsword, Kass’ voice rumbled over from behind him - “strange...how much difference a pair of pants can make.” Link looked over his shoulder, his hood still down over his back, and caught the half-opened eye of the rito, who’d rolled on his side, his thick cock was half-erect as it lay against a stocky blue and yellow thigh. Link said, “does it make such a difference?” A wry smile pulled at the corner of his lips, “I’m still wearing the panties, after all.” 

 

Link pulled a soldier's shield over his shoulders, and attached the slate to his belt. Kass stood and stretched out his broad wingspan, his muscles swirled beneath his coat of richly colored feathers. “Well, I’ve helped you with the last riddle - I suppose I will head back home for a while” his cock was mostly erect now, hanging down low between his legs. Link just nodded and walked towards the shrine, but a big wing-hand landed softly on his shoulder, “Link, I’m sorry - for...doubting - I know now, you are truly the champion of legends, regardless of what my teacher got wrong in his...imaginings. If ever I can help you again, I shall.” 

 

Link paused, looking at the shrine - so close to finishing his quest, it stood like an obelisk glowing orange in a kind of warning in the waning red light of the moon. He looked up at Kass, the other’s face obscured somewhat by the darkness of the night, then he looked back at the shrine. “Once you’ve had your respite, and Zelda and I defeat Ganon at last, and you’ve heard the good news...come, find me, and I’ll tell you the tale.” Kass nodded and let go Link’s shoulder, and the boy again found a slim, wry smile playing about his lips. “And I’ll let you fill me in, too.” He walked away, a knight advancing on his enemy, his goal, his duty - but Kass smiled, as he saw a slight sway in those hips as he mounted the entrance to the Mijah Rokee shrine and disappeared inside. 

  
  
  


_ Link will return to the Shrine Quests in Chapter Three: The Doctor’s Clue _

_ Sorry it’s taken me so long - this one took a while to get right. Tell me what you think! _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Doctor's Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link needs Calip's help to find one of the last shrines before he faces Ganon. But his attempts to persuade the man lead him somewhere unexpected.

 

 

Note: as with all my writing, most references are from in-game stuff. Some dialogue directly drawn from BOTW. Mild shrine quest spoilers. 

 

WARNINGS: Non-con, CONTENT: anal, gay, chastity, urination, spanking, Link/Calip

 

Metallic husks littered the hilly field, making it seem a wave of gigantic grey spiders had suddenly frozen and desiccated in place. Movement to his left made Link jump in his saddle and caused his mare to whinny anxiously - but it was just the morning sun glinting off the thimble-shaped dome of the dormant technological monstrosity. Blatchery Plain was an uneven stretch of land that stretched past Ash Swamp, and further east the towering iron grey peaks of the Big Twins, two mirroring split mountains that looked like a great sword had descended from the heavens and split them in two. The plains ended at the battered remnants of the Fort Hateno battlements, buttressed by the shimmering Cliffs of Quince, whose narrow pass made the Fort a naturally more defensible position, as the nearly sheer drop on either side provided unscalable protections. The sun glimmered off the towering cliffs so powerfully it was as though they were made of glass and filled with light - but the wall beneath remained dark, a battered, charred husk before which the mechanical carcasses of a hundred guardians lay silent. They had  conical bodies of smooth metal, curled into strange patterns that Link had more than once seen come filled with malignant light at his presence, a glowing purplish-black malice would stir and the thimble shaped head - bigger than a man by some measure - would whir in a circle, searching for a target to lay waste with its powerful beams of light energy. A century past, this had been the last stand for Hyrule and the Hylian soldiers - Impa had helped Link recover his memory of that moment, where he was mortally wounded by their ancient, incomprehensible power, desperate to protect Zelda…

_ The last stand. _

He shivered, his horse whinnied again, nervously. A century of dormancy had seen the myriad metal hulks become gardens, animal dens, or partially turned into little hills that sprouted those spidery metal legs that looked like layered armour, the turning of the earth indifferent to the violence once wrought on this battlefield.  _ And an awakening. _ It was his wounding that had brought out the princess's power to seal the evil of Calamity Ganon and disable the armored onslaught, as though sucking the very malice that animated the Guardians from their mechanics - they had all simply collapsed, quiet, lifeless, as the princess sealed the evil within the castle walls.  _ Where she struggles to contain him at this very moment.  _ The fact that some of the old war machines stirred anew with that fearsome power was a sign that the princess was weakening in that struggle. Link spurred his horse on, slowly, towards the central entrance of what was called Impa’s Wall, wary for signs of activity among the many mechanical husks, though the Ancient Shekiah Shield he'd acquired from the Akkla Tech Lab made it far easier to deflect their powerful rays back on them, destroying them with  _ relative  _ ease.  _ It was that awakening that inspired the tales, songs of her love for the fallen knight. _ That was, of course, how it appeared to others, her true love for him had brought out a strength in her, her true power. It was true, in a sense. But as he'd recovered more of his memory, the more he knew that it was precisely his lack of romantic desire for her that had made him her closest ally, confidant, and had deepened their love - of a kind. His recent trysts dressed in his Gerudo women's clothes had shown him that the world was apparently filled with horny men who'd make a pass or cop a feel off a pretty girl without hesitation. Link smiled to himself, as that ever present sexuality—he'd once been so oblivious to—now brought an excitement to every place he ventured.  _ But our bond was so strong partly because she knew I would not suddenly try to come on to her. _ Though his memory was more complete it still had sizable gaps, yet little snippets of comments in the court, suggestive songs he'd heard other soldiers singing, it all looked different from his new experiences. 

The wall loomed larger as they approached the entrance, it told the tale of that battle - one of the turrets above the entrance had been blown away, and wooden stakes jutted up where large chunks of the grey stone had been pulled down, like a skeleton beneath the skin. The Guardians were more numerous here, where they'd converged on the last resistance to Ganon’s advance, some of their legs stretched up the wall, like metallic climbing snakes thicker than a man's thigh. At other points they piled on top one another, and the wind whistled as it slipped among the gaps in the ancient metal, stirring the animals that made their homes there – thankfully the only sign of life. Link dismounted after he passed under the entrance, taking his horse by the reins, he turned to stare at the wall, letting the urgency of his current task wash over him and settle next his heart.  _ One of the last shrines must be around here, the tales told in Hateno suggest as much, but where.  _

“Hiya, come to see Fort Hateno, I take it?” Link spun at the friendly voice, he'd been too caught up in the memory to hear his approach, and he frowned inwardly. “That's right.” Link said evenly. The man was probably in his twenties, with light brown skin and little hair on his head but for a close cropped beard that wrapped around his chin. He hooked his thumbs beneath the straps of his pack, and an easy smile came to his face, “figured as much. It's well worth seeing! Fort Hateno here was the last line of defense between Hateno village and the awful tragedy all those years ago. Everyone’s got to come and pay their respects, at least once in their life, right?”

Link smiled and nodded, deciding he was harmless enough, _nat bad looking either,_ he thought and then laughed at himself. They chatted for little about the battle, Link learned his name was Garill, and found he was surprisingly knowledgeable, an amateur historian it seemed. “The warrior, though…” He went on, unknowingly referring to Link, “some say he gave his life here too. But others think he went into a deep sleep to prepare to fight another day. Which would mean he's still alive right? I wonder if I'll still be around when he wakes up. I'd love to meet the guy.” 

Link smiled and turned away from the wall towards the north and the great cliffs, “who knows, maybe you already have?” A puzzled look crossed the other’s face, then he just laughed and looked down. “Say, you seem pretty knowledgeable, do you know anything of an ancient shrine around these parts? I'm sort of trying to track one down in this area.” The other man  furrowed his brow, absentmindedly pursing his lips as he thought. At last he said, “not that I can think of. But, there's a guy who lives in a cabin near here, I've run into a couple times on the road, he actually studies those. He might help you out?” A flat look came over Garill’s face, “but he's not exactly a  _ friendly _ fellow, kind of curt.”  _ Excellent! Someone who studies shrines is bound to be of help. _ Link smiled, “great! Do you know his name, or how I might know him?” Garill did not know his name, “but if he’s not at his cabin, he looks like...well, did you ever have a very stern teacher? That's what he looks like - oh, and he has these metal spectacles.” 

***

The land beyond the wall of Fort Hateno was covered by a fairly dense forest of low-growing trees, whose serrated dark green leaves bustled thickly out in their canopies, giving the place a weird serenity when one had just journeyed past the frozen tableau of battle the wall presented. Given he planned to search the area with more intense scrutiny, Link had asked Garill if he might take the horse to the Twin Peaks stable, where the man had said he was heading anyway. Garill  had been confused at Link’s confidence in him, but the champion judged that other man would be honest in his errand. Indeed, when he told him the name the horse was registered under, the other had given him a surprised look, then shook his head and laughed, something Link surmised was his way of dealing with surprises.

Even on foot, it had not been difficult to find the cabin the other man had spoken of. Not far along the main road, the density of trees lessened to the right of the path, like it had been scooped out with a spoon, and just a ways off the outline of the cabin was easily visible. It was a plain design, a simple but sturdy looking square building of wooden slats with a triangle roof, and as Link circled he noted it was in good repair. Two windows lit the cabin on opposites sides, both looking out on the general direction of the road as it passed the structure, and a peek inside showed only a dark interior and nothing moving.  _ Damn, I suppose Garill did say he met him on the road _ . It seemed the simplest thing to do would be to wait at the cabin, but the discussion he'd had, and the echoes of that final, urgent battle would not the champion sit idle, so he decided to continue on the road, circling back later if necessary. 

The day remained mercifully calm and clear, the summit of the Peak of Awakening loomed large in the distance over the Cliffs and the squat trees of the forest, and after an hours or so’s journey those cliffs looked even larger, the sun positioned just between the great rocky overhangs signaling sometime around midday. Here, where the trees thinned at the forest edge Link had a stroke of luck. A man in a striped vest over a dark tan tunic and forest green trousers appeared ahead of him on the road, he was walking briskly and had a serious, focused look on his bespectacled face.  _ Like a stern school teacher, indeed!  _ As he grew close, Link tried to catch the other man’s eye, but he assiduously avoided eye contact such that Link had to hail him as he passed, and only then did he pause to recognize the younger man's existence. He was some years older than Link, a lean man with iron grey hair around his pointed Hylian ears, hair that was receding from his now-furrowed brow, his grey eyebrows narrowed in contemplation of the traveler before him. Link said, “Excuse me - I was wondering if you might be able to help me. I’m looking for a ancient Sheikah shrine in this area and—“ Link was cut off as the other man's face lit up with energy.   
  
“Let me guess...You caught wind of the great Dr. Calip's groundbreaking research and just  _ HAD _ to meet him for yourself. Heh!” Link paused, he’d not been prepared for the energetic outburst from the older man. He just shook his head from side to side, and regretted the gesture immediately as the man—Calip’s—face darkened. “... No? Don't tell me you've never even HEARD of me! After I dedicated my life to researching the ancient shrines?!” He sighed and it seemed the energy in him was gone in a flash, replaced by that more taught strictness. “Well, you'd better remember my name, for it's not the last time you'll hear of it! Now I’ve left some research notes at home and I’m in a hurry to recover them.” The other man seemed poised to turn and walk away, so the champion tried to re-engage him.    
  
“What sort of research...are you...conducting?” The man paused and turned back to him, an annoyed look on his face. “Just who are you - young man?” Link briefly considered making something up, but the urgency that had flooded him since the morning’s reveries left him impatient with such maneuvers. “My name is Link, I’m...traveling Hyrule, searching for the ancient Sheikah shrines.” At the mention of his name the other man's brow furrowed deeper, and he seemed to study Link’s face more intently. Link wore his rich green Hylian tunic, which had numerous enchanted materials woven into them by the Great fairy’s such that it was stronger than armour - but he wore his hood down over his shoulders so his face was clearly visible - if the other man knew him he should have no problem recognizing him.  _ But I'm sure we've not met. _

“Since you asked, I'll inform you that I'm engaged in analyzing ancient texts. I haven't time for idle chitchat” again the man turned  to walk away and Link quickly interjected, “ancient texts?” Calip paused, and seemed about to answer, but then abruptly stopped and looked at the champion with an openly suspicious look, that then disappeared behind the glare of blue sky across his spectacle lenses. He looked past Link, towards the direction he’d come, “soon….my long years of research will be revealed...and all the world will hail it as the discovery of the century!“  _ The shrine!  _

Link tried vainly to engage him again, but the man’s annoyance had set in and he waived Link off muttering “soon, you’ll see” and waking at a brisk pace towards the more densely forested section of the road. Link realized he’d somehow injured the man’s ego instead of piquing his interest, which had only ended up annoying him.  _ But now what? _ Link shifted from foot to foot, his mouth was a thin line – he felt as though two ropes thick as his arm were knotted beneath his breastbone and he could hear them twisting tighter together as they were pulled taut. He was so close, the other man  _ must _ have some clue to the whereabouts of the hidden Hateno shrine.  _ But I don’t get a chance to make a second first impression...curt, indeed. _ Link sighed, some of the tension ebbed from his shoulders beneath the tunic, and he squatted down in the road to think of another angle of attack. As he did, the thong-strap of the Gerudo underwear he wore pulled tight, playing with his ass, which made him smile despite the current conundrum. 

Suddenly, he stood bolt upright.  _ Of course,  _ I  _ can’t make another impression, but a  _ Vai _ might be able to!  _ His heart was beating faster...he’d used the disguise and successfully hoodwinked his way into the all-female Gerudo City, after all.  _ Maybe, if I stroke his ego, I can get him to spill a bit more information. Maybe a pretty girl will help loosen his lips. _ Link looked down the now-empty path, his heart beat palpably in his chest – the other man had seemed very focused and quite stern...Link just stared down the road.  _ This could be a really bad plan _ . The ropes creaked as they tightened, straining with the tension.  _ At least it’s a plan _ . Link pulled his Royal Broadsword and entered the wood to the side of the road, heading towards Fir River to bathe. 

***

The water running in the Fir River warmed as it flowed South and westward, and by the time it passed the Cliffs of Quince it was mostly pleasant and slow moving as it skirted the little wooded area past Fort Hateno, though chilly currents coursed through like tendrils of ice that caressed Link’s bare thighs as he walked steadily into the gentle currents. Link let his mind drain empty as he felt the current wrap around his legs, rising to his balls and Voe Ring, he moved forward without reaction to the relative cold, attuning his attention to the strength and shifts in the currents of flowing water, the riverbed surprisingly free of rocks given the nearby mountains. The air was strangely still beneath the massive overhang of the cliffs, and the champion closed his eyes to listen to soft gurgling of the water. He’d scouted thoroughly enough that he knew no person or monster was within the area, and he allowed himself to relax, just a bit as he bathed. He stood in the gentle flow waist-deep, when ubidden – seemingly from deep within – an image came to his mind: it was himself, naked and dirty on his back beneath a muscular black moblin, it’s awful erection pressing inside him, making him moan and beg as it’s filthy spit dripped down on his face, into his mouth... 

His eyes snapped open. He’d let that memory of his capture slide into oblivion, or thought he had, yet even now his cock swelled inside it’s confines as he remembered the incredible power and pressure and  _ pleasure _ of that fucking. He ran his hands over his nipples, his abdomen where he could almost feel the push of its massive cock against his belly… here, alone in the quiet, he felt the arousal at the memory with only a little shame. He looked down at the enchanted cock-cage that bounced and glittered beneath the water’s surface...a spot of blue-ish stuff stuck to the inside of his arm.  _ Moblin blood. _ While hardly fastidious, Link did try to keep relatively clean - and bathed when opportunity presented itself. He washed the spot from his arm in the running waters, the erotic memory banished, his mood darkened with the reminder of violent battle.  _ Goddesses, the sooner I finish this, I’m that much closer to the end of this constant fighting. _ He turned his mind to his “plan” – he’d need to come up with some story for even approaching the man that wasn’t too obvious.  _ I’ll wait until dusk. If he is not at his cabin, I’ll just go in, say I needed shelter.  _ But how to bring up shrines…subterfuge was not Link’s strongest suit - he could be stealthy, but trickery was not something that came naturally.  _ Just remember how that trick bokoblin mask turned out _ ! He frowned even as he felt that familiar tug in his groin, that massive moblin cock pressing into him... He dunked his head underwater, scrubbing his face before straightening, then leaning back and stretching his abdomen as he let his golden hair flow freely in the shifting waters.  _ You can only plan ahead if you know the terrain. _ He sighed, lowering himself down in a crouch so just his nose and eyes were left above the the surface, then slowly tilted his head back in the water, letting his ears dip below so the noise of the world disappeared. Above, the shadowy grey underbelly of the cliffs hung motionless - clear blue sky and the sun somewhere over his head, it’s rays inching up the cliffside - the world was noiseless, like a still painting. Link absently rubbed his balls, letting a finger drift to his hole and play with it.  _ Perhaps I should make sure I’m clean for...the “doctor.”  _ A smile pulled at one corner of his lips, but gave up. The man did not seem the lusty type.  _ Hopefully flattery and a flirty look will do the trick _ . He frowned, reflecting at the looseness of his “plan” - but the sun kept inching along, the day moved forward, and still Zelda held on in that blighted castle…

 

***

 

Link chose the turquoise and light blue Gerudo  _ Vai _ set, for while it was feminine and powerful - it was somewhat less flirty than the pink-dyed garments. Both were made of the same thin Gerudo material that helped the wearer keep cool - and both left much of the navel and shoulders and arms exposed - but with a thin veil on his face and cloth the keep his hair up - he could disguise himself and pass as woman. Link thrilled a little bit every time he pulled the clothing on - a little electric bubble inside him formed at doing something he shouldn’t, that others would be shocked to know.

Even in the forest, apart from prying eyes, he felt himself moving differently in these clothes, the emerald sash hung low around his hips - and they swayed as he walked. Link decided to follow the river until he could see the Fort Hateno wall and then go into the forest to find the cabin once more. His path remained devoid of monsters, and the serenity of the stoic rock overhang and clear burbling river contrasted strangely with the acidic urgency within him. The horizon of his long journey, ending at that ruined blight of a castle, was so near he could almost see it - he couldn't remember a time where this underlying impetus of his prophetic duty had not simmered beneath every other sensation. On top of that, he always felt a kind nervous excitement when he put on his  _ Vai _ clothes, not just at the pleasure he took in the sensual feminine garb, but also at the risk of being spotted, discovered. Luckily , most men were too horny to care that he was anything but a good fuck.  _ I can't believe Bozai actually spread rumours about me!  _ The man had not used his name, but more than once someone had seen a blond woman in Gerudo garb and he'd not had to explain anything about his jeweled-trapped cock. In the distance, between the cliffs and the treetops, Link made out the staggered outline of battered wall.  _ Northwest then.  _ He'd stored his Sheikah Slate in an emerald green bag, lest it pique interest or give him away, but he was a sufficiently trained tracker that he could make his way without technology or compass. 

He guessed his timing was about right, he'd planned to coincide with the coming dusk and claim to see shelter, and the forest around him darkened such that he wasted little time foraging, despite finding the tree roots thick with mushrooms. Link spotted the cabin after picking his way quietly among the trees, emerging at its northerly side - the windows still dark. Link hesitated - he didn't want to just be waiting outside, that seemed somehow strange and obvious.  _ Maybe he's just not lit the candles for the evening…  _ Link went to the window nearest, and standing up on his toes peered inside, only able to make out a desk at a window opposite and an empty bed below the window where he stood.  _ Empty. _

“Not much to steal, unless you're fond of old books in an even older language” the gruff voice startled Link, who internally admonished himself for letting his guard down while trying to gain composure. “Oh!” Link said, trying to sound surprised. He was good at playing the  _ Vai _ part–the movements and sensuality came surprisingly natural to him– but now he needed to try and act vulnerable, and he knew he was no actor, or actress for that matter. 

“I wasn't...it was just...it's getting dark, and I saw the cabin...I thought I'd see if someone was home.” Calip was walking up to his cabin door, but stopped and openly looked over this new entrant to his world closely, stopping to take a long look at Link’s eyes. Link clutched his bag and cocked his hip a little, trying to look infirm...or something. “There are monsters that roam at night” Link reached out and gently touched the man's arm, that stare was starting to worry him, there was clearly some calculated analysis going on here behind those spectacles. “I thought I might…” he looked down, uncomfortably, “...might seek some shelter for the night” he tried to sound soft, and a little scared, but had no idea if he really did.  

Only when the other man's hand patted his did Link look up, and there was something of a kind smile there, “there, now. I'm very busy with my research, but...I'm sure we can work it out.” Link smiled with his eyes, caressing the doctor’s hand lightly - in a way that only a dolt wouldn't take to be flirtatious. 

The other man pushed open the door to the darkened cabin, picking up a flint that sat on a small ledge by the door, he walked across the length of the room to strike a small tinder in the fireplace, which he carried first to a lantern that hung from a beam off the center of the cabin, then to similar lanterns that sat on his desk and a dresser right of the entrance. As they caught, the light slowly began to bathe the space in a warm light - and gave definition to the spare, if not exactly ascetic space. It was a simple square-ish single-room structure, what Link had taken to be a dresser to his right was actually a kind of wooden trunk with front panel stained a rich blue, and another wooden box on top next to the lantern. Past this was the window through which he peered and the simple wooden-framed bed with salmon colored blanket, and small alcove for food and washing in that corner. The wall opposite the entrance was dominated by a stacked stone fireplace and chimney made from grey and brownish stones smoothed by years of river waters running over them. On the left wall was covered largely by bookshelves and a small cabinet with books on top - punctuated only by a small wooden desk and simple chair that lay below the second window. The space was comfortable enough, but not cozy, reflecting the preoccupation of its proprietor, no doubt - Calip was busy hanging a kettle over a small fire in the fireplace, over his shoulder he asked, “would like some tea? Or perhaps some wine?” Link consented to wine ( _ maybe it’ll make this act a little easier _ ) and the man brought him some deep red wine in simple earthenware cup.

For a moment Link stood in silence as the other man prepared his tea, but decided to break the silence with his usual bluntness, “you must spend a lot of time reading,” but then, tried to add a little flourish to play up his act, “so many books!” He turned from his alcove, and though that corner was a bit dark Link saw a tight smile on his face, but there was something strange about it…( _ it doesn’t quite reach his eyes _ ) they were still cold, analyzing. He turned back to stirring his mug, “Yes. I spend a lot of time researching shrines in the field and learning from old Hylian texts on them.” He turned, took a tentative sip of his tea, his eyes softened in satisfaction, then he gestured to the bed, “you’re welcome to sit on the bed, I’m afraid I don’t have company much — with my work — so I don’t have much furniture for others.” Link sat, taking a sip of the wine, which was fine, perhaps a little tart, and wondered if perhaps the old goat was horny after all. Yet, he had become adept at sensing sexual energy of others, and he still did not sense this intent from the man, who walked to the center of the room. “That’s my life, in a nutshell. Days filled with researching shrines and nights spent studying ancient texts. That leaves me with little time to converse with passing strangers…” He walked to his desk, mug in hand - he stood erect as he walked, his body taught, movements controlled - then he stood over his desk, looking down at a text that lay open there. Link saw a chance, and decided to take it.

“Shrines? Why,  you’re not  _ doctor Calip _ are you? The scholar researching local shrines? You must be!” Link tried to inject a note of surprise and excitement in his voice, and wondered if he’d done a bit too much. Calip turned and looked at him, setting his empty mug down on the desk. His eyes were steely behind his steel-rimmed spectacles. “So, you've heard of me and my research?” Link decided to continue trying to direct their conversation towards the enigmatic shrine, and started to weave a story on the spot. “Well, yes, I spoke to...a builder in Hateno about  _ their _ incredible shrine—I find them so fascinating!—and he mentioned a man, Doctor Calip, researching shrines near old wall of Fort Hateno. I just had to seek you out, what luck!”  He wanted to play to the man's ego, and he took he the smile that vaguely played across Calip’s thin lips as evidence he'd hit the mark. The older man's eyes narrowed, then he turned to look out the window over his desk at the night darkening beyond, and slowly he clasped his hands together behind his back. Link saw the knuckles whiten.

He spoke, still looking out the window, or perhaps at their reflections in it, “you know, I've heard of you too.” Link's fingers tightened around his cup, but he tried not to betray his heightened tension, should the man be watching his reflection. “Maybe two weeks past, a traveler —dark haired fellow with spectacles—happened by and I gave him shelter from a terrible thunderstorm. Well, at some point, he started to tell me lascivious rumor about a girl dressed as a Gerudo, a pretty...blond...girl.” ( _ Bozai! I only missed him by a few weeks _ ), Link’s heart was beating fast, but raced faster at the mention of his man. The doctor went on, “now normally, such tripe does not interest me. But he said the most startling thing, that this pretty girl was  _ really _ a boy, with a strange jewel that trapped his manhood, and made the poor creature desperately aroused. ‘A Voe Ring!’ I thought. Incredible, as I'd read of these ancient devices but never seen one. I wondered, could there really be a boy wandering Hyrule trapped in one?!” Link's mind was racing now, perhaps he could trade the doctor information on the Voe Ring for information on the shrine ( _ then I wouldn't need to try and seduce him at all _ ). The doctor turned his head slightly and continued, “now earlier today, a brash young man who called himself Link asked me for information on my research. Naturally, I assumed he just wanted to take advantage of my hard work, and I turned him away, but that name  _ nagged _ at me. Then—AHA!—I remembered, it was the name of the Hylian champion - the one who disappeared 100 years ago, but it was said he would return from a long sleep.” He picked up a heavy tome on his desk, and turned fully to Link, “now when I went and looked up some more information, I found him described as a young man, just a boy really, with lovely features and golden blond hair” he walked up to where Link sat, and dropped the tome next to him on the bed, his eyes narrowed down at the boy, his voice took on a stern tone, “now, as I'm debating in my head if that brash boy could be  _ the _ Link, that same boy shows up dressed as a Gerudo woman, flirting and asking for shelter!” 

Link blushed all the way to the tips of his ears beneath that stern gaze, but decided he needed to get out of the cabin, and stood abruptly as he grabbed his bag, just inches from the older, stern looking man. “I'm sorry, I have to leave - you must be mistaken” he said it in a light but curt tone, and moved past the doctor towards he door, trying to think of a new plan, and only too late he realized the man had gripped the cloth covering his hair as he felt it yanked from his head, veil along with it. 

Link froze. “As you can imagine, it's difficult to comprehend, these two completely separate events converging in the strangest fashion. But here you stand, a boy in women's  clothes, named Link, and looking for all the world like the champion of legend.” Link’s mind was blank, rebooting as his plan crashed around him. “I wondered how he could possibly be _so_ _stupid_ as to think I could not recognize him, having just seen him hours earlier!?” 

Link straightened his back, and turned to find the older man smirking, holding the light blue cloth in hand - Link's own eyes were cold, impassive. He took on his most threatening posture, and flexed his muscles with fists clenched.  “Enough games, Doctor. Tell me what you've discovered about the Fort Hateno shrine. If you really think I'm the Hylian champion, you must understand there are greater things at stake here.” 

The smirk dropped from Calip’s face, “hmph. Typical of a knight – dumb and bullying!” Link wasn't sure he'd really been bullying the man… “you think your strength will get you everything? Know anyone else who can read ancient Hylian texts?!” His voice was quiet but taught as a hook-shot chain, and he walked up inches from the boy, “well,  _ chosen knight, _ now you need  _ my _ strengths, and due to your own stupidity, I now know your little secret. So you'll not be shoving me around in my own cabin.”  _ Great, I've found the one person in all of Hyrule who secretly hates Knights.  _ The older man glared at him over his spectacles, “now, strip.” Link didn't hide his confusion at the sudden command, and the other man said impatiently, “strip, boy, show me this Voe Ring.” Link was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude ( _ who does he think he is?! _ ).  The doctor refilled his tea mug, then walked over to his desk, and sat down and pulled out a quill, ink and a leather bound booklet with blank parchment inside. He looked up at Link, who was deeply irritated by the doctors attitude, and still tried to project a menacing strength, though this was difficult dressed as a  _ Vai _ . The stern look deepened in the other’s brow, “goddesses! Takes you a while, does it pussy-knight? I'll tell you about the shrine, if you behave. Now strip and get your ass over here.” Link blushed at the verbal abuse, though he'd heard as much before, there was real animosity and derision in the doctor’s voice.  Link slowly removed his top and sleeves, deciding he'd let this play out, then more swiftly he removed the Gerudo pants and pulled the panties down. He heard a snort of laughter from the older man, and blushed again, knowing he was laughing at the frilly lace undergarments Link had chosen. 

Link was confused, he felt embarrassed and strangely vulnerable. He’d been naked before men, had them stare curiously his cock trapped in its jeweled cage and yet...somehow he still felt mostly in control of things in those encounters.  _ Those men all wanted to fuck me. _ That was it - he sensed no sexual desire here, but something else...something that made him blush beneath the stern stare leveled at him over the rim of other man’s glasses as he approached the desk. The other man  _ hmmmm’ _ d and took Link’s cock and balls in hand to examine the enchanted jewel that trapped them: the thing appeared as a single piece that looked like a semi-transparent rose jewel, a ring encircled the base of his balls and the top of his cock, and at the top it connected to jeweled kind of tube that encircled the boy’s cock. Calip pulled at it, and at the base ring it was enchanted to his flesh, and the skin stretched with his gesture, then took the tube in hand and his balls in the other, pulling them down and bringing a mixture pressure and pain. Link just stood there, as Calip wrapped a hand around the semi-transparent tube and squeezed - “can you feel that?” Link nodded, but Calip reached out a hand and slapped his ass cheek, hard, making Link yelp as much in surprise as in pain, “answer me with words, boy.” 

Link swallowed, “yes doctor,  it feels like a...light, warm pressure” the doctor nodded, then let his cock and balls drop and turned to his notebook, and Link saw he was doing a kind of detailed sketching the device. Link stood awkwardly, but the man made no move to direct him or even acknowledge him, until he turned and ran a hand over the champion’s abdomen down to his bare skin above the Ring, “were you always so hairless?” He didn’t look up at Link when he asked, who shook his head but then remembered his instructions and said, “no, I used to have some hair there, but after a while wearing this it seemed to...go away.” The doctor turned Link bodily with his hands and then spread his asscheeks, “enchanted, smooth all around, I see.” He turned back to his book and scribbled in it. Link was feeling very uncomfortable -  _ like a specimen he’s examining. _ Calip turned his head, and the examination continued, “How did you come to be in it? Did you put it on yourself? I wouldn’t be surprised given your predilections.” Link blushed, and tried to think of how to explain it, and decided to tell him the man who’d told him about the boy in the Voe Ring was the one who’d sealed him in the device with an enchanted ring. “How did he overpower you? He certainly seemed healthy but you’re a  _ champion _ , after all.” Link looked down, but decided he might as well be honest, “well, at first he used an elixir on me, but...well, I...let him put it on.” 

The doctor snorted in clear derision, scribbled something in his book, Link felt he’d never stop blushing  ( _ goddesses I hope this doesn’t take all damn night _ ) _. _ Now the man looked at him once more, “so, did you prefer men’s company before you were locked in this Voe Ring? Or dress in  _ Vai _ clothes?” Link imagined his whole body was red as the rose color of his Voe Ring his embarrassment was so complete, but still he related his encounter with the Great Fairy, how she said it did not implant or create desires in him. “Ah - the enchantment is from a Great Fairy. Such strange creatures...hmmm yes, the accounts I’ve translated are vague on this point. Just that men in those rings became desirous, constantly in need of carnal pleasure.” He set his pen down now, and turned slightly in his chair. The lantern burning on his desk cast a glare across Calip’s spectacles so Link could not make out his eyes, but there was a tight, thin smile playing over his lips, “indeed, I read one  _ particularly _ vivid account involving a pony...most of the other accounts relied more on suggestion and allusion, though some suggested that the trapped men even turned to monsters!” 

He stood, now just inches from the awkward, naked Hylian teenager - the shift in the light let Link see his eyes and he found a strange energy seemed to alight within them. “Tell me, champion, have you ever let an animal fuck you? A monster?” Link blushed, and looked away from the intent smiling gaze, “no, doctor” he lied to the floor. Calip reached out a hand and encircled the boy’s balls and cock, and squeezed his balls against the jeweled tube - Link inhaled sharply from the pressure and pain. “So...the Hylian champion, the  _ great knight _ , let another man lock away his manhood, and goes around dressed as a woman so  _ real  _ men will fuck him?” Link looked down ( _ why am I letting him do this _ ?), he knew he needed the man’s knowledge and insight, but…he just nodded, and felt a sharp slap on his balls that made his knees almost buckle. “What was that?” the doctor turned his head so his ear was near Link’s mouth, who said beneath his breath, “yes...doctor.” 

The doctor let go of his manhood, and slowly walked around him, again as though he were examining a specimen of toadstool. He heard the man’s voice over his shoulder, “all my life, I’ve worked hard, studied, educated myself on the old languages. And does anyone sing songs of those trials? Does anyone tell tales of the scholars who shine a light on our world? No. They just want to hear about knights, warriors! Hulking, dumb creatures, bullies who just enter people’s homes, take their food, and sleep in their beds–”  _ what in Hylia’s grace is he talking about? _ “–they think their strength, prowess, entitles them to anything! As though  _ true strength  _ did not come from within!” Link was silently cursing whatever knight or warrior he assumed had barged into the man’s home. “Just look at you, strong, agile,  _ a champion _ . At my mercy, because you were  _ fool _ enough to try and deceive me.” The doctor had circled back around in front of Link, and was looking down at him with an intensely condescending glare, his large brow furrowed with lines that jumped in the flickering lamplight - Link though he might mention that he’d solved numerous puzzles at hundreds of shrines, but decided this wasn’t the moment. The cabin was warm, the lamplight flickered and seemed to give off a kind of heat, the orange glow of the central hanging light mixed with the yellowish light of the desk lamp and they lept and played across the other man’s face, throwing an almost cruel smile into stark relief. “Well, I’ll help you,  _ champion _ —” everytime he said the word he spat it, as thought it was an insult, “—but first, I think you’ll agree, you should be punished for your little deception.” Link looked up at him, his wariness showing in his eyes –  _ what’s he going for now? _ . Whatever gripe Calip had with knights ( _ and who has an issue with knights? Seriously?! _ ) Link thought he could sense a genuine anger in the man, and could feel that it animated him now - Calip slowly unbuckled his belt.  _ Oh, good, he only wants sex! _ But then he saw the man slowly slid the leather from his trousers, and folded it over like a strap in his hand -  _ shit, I don’t need to deal with this. _

The two stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Link was mentally scanning for anyone he’d encountered who could read ancient Hylian texts,  _ maybe at the research centers? _ But those people seemed to know primarily about Sheikah history, and the anxiety at postponing his task further burned bright in his core - the quickest way was through this. Link at last bowed his head, nodded ever so slightly. The doctor again became animated, “good, pussy boy. Now bend over, I’m sure you’re used to that!” the doctor snorted at his own little jab - Link moved slowly over to the desk and placed his hands on it, sticking his ass out behind him.  _  I can’t believe I’m doing this. _ It was different with Bozai, it had been about surrendering his body to the other man, and it had felt freeing. But Link was not giving himself up to Calip, there was no desire between the two, just a strange, cold anger in the other Link could not account for. “Now, if you want my help, you’ll have to apologize, and ask me to punish you” his voice was just a little mocking, but beneath that tone was something steely. Link straightened and looked at the man with his most menacing glare, but Calip did not change his expression, just cocked his head to one side and waited.

Finally, Link felt his shoulders collapse inward, and he resolved to play into the man’s little game. “I’m sorry for trying to decieve you, doctor...it was...stupid of me.” The doctor smiled a thin, disingenuous smile, “yes, it was rather stupid of you.” Link frowned to himself ( _works on most men_ ) as he looked back up at the older man, “please, will you...punish me...for my foolish deception?” It was surprisingly hard to force out these words, embarrassing as it was without any hint of desire from the other. Calip leaned in so close his furrowed brow brushed the boy’s hair and the light seemingly dimmed as he brought up the folded belt and gently tapped it beneath the boy’s balls. “Goddesses, you _really_ are a pussy boy! No real man would have submitted so quickly, begged me to punish them! Imagine if the princess could see her chosen knight now.” Link felt his shame curl up in his chest as he listened to the low, tense whisper – it was electric, and for some reason his cock began to grown in its confines pushing the Voe Ring away from his body and pushing down with a gentle pressure on his balls. “I wonder if she’d have second thoughts, maybe find a man made of sterner stuff. Look at you - you’re getting aroused by this aren’t you?” He leaned back slightly, his brow furrowed even deeper, he raised his voice just a touch, seemingly incredulous, “tell me boy - don’t lie - you actually _like_ the way I’m speaking to you?!” Link couldn’t keep his embarrassment from showing, could not bring himself to meet the other’s eyes as he nodded, “It seems I do, doctor” was all he could manage. 

The other man barked a laugh, a real laugh. “Here, I think I’m enjoying  putting some vainglorious knight in his place, and here you are  _ getting off on it _ !” Calip crossed his arms, he shook his head in genuine disbelief, which only made Link more embarrassed. “Goddesses behold, you must be the most perverted little bitch in all of Hyrule!” Link hadn’t thought he could feel this kind of shame anymore, that he’d come to terms with his own desires, but somehow this man’s genuine astonishment seemed to twist around his guts and suddenly all of his warrior’s surety fled him. Finally Calip’s stern look returned, and he gestured with a  hand dismissively, “well, go on then, turn your ass out for my belt, boy. We’ll see you don’t enjoy this too much - a lash for every lie, shall we?” Link turned again and placed his hands on the desk, they were shaking for some reason, he tried to steady his mind as he arched his back and pushed his ass out towards where the other walked over to him, coming to stand at Link’s left side. For a moment, nothing happened. Link breathed - his breath trembling a bit, his mind blank - he stared into the light of the oil-lamp as it danced in its glass enclosure. 

_ CRACK. _ The sound was sharp, as the two straps of folded leather met with force as they were brought down to smack across his ass - the doctor was not trying to be kind - it hurt so badly Link couldn’t keep from straightening against the pain. He immediately felt a hand grab his hair forcefully, painfully shove him so he bent over again.  _ CRACK _ . It fell again, like a whip across his pale skin, “AAAGGGHHnnnnnggg” the champion let out a yell and then tried to contain it, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. Calip’s voice was dripping with mocking sarcasm, “come now, champion, can’t you take the punishment even a naughty child recieves?” 

_ CRACK.  _ Link yelled again, his body spasmed back and his hips squirmed, but the doctor held him in a firm and surprisingly strong grip, forcing his head down as tears welled in his eyes. There was a pause, Link breathed, his breath itself shaking – he expected the blow to come, but it didn’t. He felt the tensions that wracked  his body ebb slightly, his shoulders relax. 

_ CRACK.  _ The sound seemed to fill the small structure, leather on leather on skin, it seemed so loud Link wondered if the men at the fort walls could hear. He cried out, the pain was so intense, Link wondered if it would draw blood, wondered why he didn’t stop this. 

_ CRACK.  _ Link cried out again, almost collapsing forward on the desk, his arms shook so with the intensity of the blows as tears dripped down to collect on his nose where they fell to the desk below. He breathed. His whole body shook, like a tense knot, every muscle strained with anticipation of the pain, so tense that he yelped when he felt a hand running over his ass which stung warmly with the lingering pain of the belt blows. “Hmmmm so red, and warm. You’ll have trouble sitting for a few days.” He felt fingers trailing over his exposed asshole, and shivered at the contact, even has his body slowly - as though muscle by muscle - started to let go its tension. “Can’t say I’ve ever had sex with a pretty, pussy boy before. Might be fun to say I’d fucked the Hyrule champion…” Link couldn’t help but notice that the mans’ voice had become a bit more guttural, and his staid demeanor had suddenly become more vulgar. 

Link astonished himself at the speed with which his tension bubbled into physical desire and arousal, the warmth stinging his ass almost feeling good beneath the residual pain from the belt. He was even more astonished when he heard his own voice say “please, doctor”. He pushed his ass back against the older man’s crotch, it tingled still and mingled with lingering pain, but it felt suddenly as if all the blood that rushed to his ass twirled about in his asshole, bringing every nerve in the muscle to a frenzy – Link just closed his eyes and moved into the sensation.  _ SLAP _ . The open-palmed blow fell on his right asscheeck with all the force and fervor of the belt, and Link yelped “AH!” in surprise and pain, which seemed to intensify with the previous punishment he’d taken. “Please...what?”  _ SlAP.  _ A hand fell on the other cheek as Calip asked, hard and true, and the boy let out a little cry again. “Please, please fuck me, doctor.” His voice was strained, breathy, his heart still beat quickly from the pain of his punishment, and he had to swallow his breath to get the words out. He could  _ feel _ the other man smirking at him, even as he felt his cock, apparently freed from his trousers, rubbing the warm shaft over his stinging ass cheeks. “Listen to yourself, pleading with me for my sex. You really are a shameless slut, aren’t you, champion?” 

Link shuddered through his whole body as he felt the soft, throbbing flesh of the old man’s dick rubbing over his asshole, he breathed deeply and kept his head down submissively, and heard himself saying “yes, doctor, I’m a slut. I’m perverted, I need to be fucked so bad. Please, fuck me” Link was embarrassed to hear himself say these things, but somewhere between blows of the belt, and doctor’s smirking gaze, he lost control of part of himself. His hands beneath him on the desk, he arched his ass back against the other man, but still kept his head low, focusing on the physical sensations. He heard the man spit, and felt a thick gob of the stuff slide down over his asshole, Calip rubbed it around with his cock, leaning forward a bit he said “well, we can’t have you enjoy this too much, can we?” He shoved, quick and fast into Link’s asshole, and the champion’s eyes shot wide at the pain - Calip seemed to have an average sized cock, maybe a little thicker than most - but Link was tight and the sudden, violent stretching of his ass made the younger man cry out and instinctively put a hand on Calip to stop the onslaught. Instead the older man again forcefully grabbed Link’s hair, whipping his head up so he looked out the window over the desk, where he could look into the reflection and see the doctor’s face there, who was already slamming his cock in and out of Link’s tight, sore hole. His eyes were narrow, stern, and that sardonic smile showed traces around the corners of his mouth. “You begged for this, didn’t you pussy boy?” Link squeezed his eyes tight against the pain from his asshole, the spit lubricated the penetration but each push and pull out of his hole was still a little agony, pain doubled by the older man’s hips slapping against his tender ass - he tried to steady himself on the desk even as his head was pulled back awkwardly. 

_ SLAP _ . Another open-palmed blow landed on his left side, “open your eyes.” Link did as he was told, looking into the other man’s eyes in reflection. Calip let go of his hair, but the champion held his head up and kept his eyes on their reflection, his mouth hanging open a little. It was hard for him to process the mixture of sensations, his ass was starting to feel good, finally relaxing around the thick member that pumped roughly in and out, the pulling of the muscle started to tingle in pleasurable way, and even the warmth of his ass started to feel pleasant over the dull throb of pain where he’d been struck. 

_ SLAP  _ on his right cheek now, hard - he saw it coming and his body tightened as he winced, the pain and warmth and tingling, mixing into a single spot as Calip roughly pounded into him. The older man looked at him “I don’t usually like boys but I have to say you've got a tight pussy. I’m surprised, given all the men you’ve probably let fuck you.” Link just moaned a little noise, a little high pitched kind of breath that slipped out, his asshole was feeling amazing now - the doctor’s cock hard as a rock and pressing against that special spot inside that hadn’t been touched for weeks. His cock started to drip, as it bounced around in his cage, and a spot splashed on the desk, catching Calip’s attention,  _ SLAP  _ on the left, hard, hot, painful. “Your making a mess, bitch. I can’t believe you can come just from getting fucked, you must really be a pussy boy. No real knight would let an old man slap him around while he fucked him and get off on it.” His thrusts were quickening, and Link let out little moan-like noises with each slam of the man’s hips into his ass, the warm, soft, turgid flesh of his cock pressed deep, slipping out only to press in once more. “Look at yourself, champion, anyone can see you through that window. See what your really are.” His mouth slack, eyes half-lidded, he saw a pretty boy who looked addled, happy, mindless. Calip leaned foreword, pressing Link’s hips painfully against the desk as he somehow slammed his cock even deeper, he leaned over and whispered in his ear, “look at Hyrule’s hero, the gallant knight, just a brainless, dumb bitch for the taking.”  Link just smiled stupidly, some part of him knew he was a champion, but that was slipping down beneath the onslaught of sensations...

 

_ *** _

 

_ Where do I come up with this stuff?  _ It was beyond occurring to Link now that there had somewhere been a change in the doctor, but it did register with Calip. There was some truth that he harbored a lingering resentment at how unimportant his scholarly work was treated, but he’d surprised himself by making up that little bit about knights as bullies and brutes, he didn’t really have any feeling about men who chose to fight rather than think. But as he’d stumbled into the depths of the hero’s perversity, he’d been surprised at the pleasure he took in humiliating the poor, lusty knight. It wasn’t attraction he realized...it was... _ power _ . He knew the pretty boy’s secret, and had something he needed, so for once he had power, and found took pleasure exercising it. Even as he fucked  him, he set his powerful mind to work thinking of how me might degrade the boy, who seemed to  _ like  _ it, and surprised himself again at what he began to come up with...

 

***

 

Link was so lost in the slurry of sensations that he only just reacted when the man pulled his cock from the boy and yanked him by the hair down to his knees. Link was able to brace his arms and catch himself, as he felt his hair yanked back so his head looked up - his legs folded beneath him. The doctor, for all the pounding Link had taken, looked relatively composed despite his trousers around his thighs. He stroked his cock with a methodical movement, slowly up and down, tightening the grip toward the tip as he rubbed the foreskin over the head, and looked down at Link impassively. Link said the first clear thought that crossed his mind in a breathless voice, “I want your cum.” 

His head cleared a little more when the man's foot pressed down on his swollen, dripping Voe Ring and balls. “What did we say about being a pushy little bully? Ask nicely.” His face and voice remained impassive. “Please…” he was still breathing heavily, the rough sex having mixed the pain and pleasure so intensely, “please, doctor, please give me your cum’” he was clear headed enough now to feel stupid saying it out loud, but this feeling subsided the moment a thick hot rope of cum shot out over his face. Link's impulse was to put his mouth on the cock and suck it dry, but Calip still held his hair, painfully, so he just opened his mouth more as the next spurt shot across his lips. Spurt after spurt of the hot stuff shot over his face, he had to close his eyes, as it dripped warmly over his nose, rolled slow and viscous down his cheeks, his mouth still hung open in a slack half smile as he licked his lips. “Goddesses, you're really a slut” the man said as he watched. Link felt him rubbing his half-hard cock over his face, rubbing his cum into the boy’s skin, “I can’t believe you'd let another man rub his ejaculate and cock all over your face!” There was that real disbelief again in his voice, and the shame it brought, “it's one thing to like to lay with other men...but goddesses, I just pulled my dick from your ass, boy, is there nothing you won't submit to?!” His foot was still on Link's cock, and pressed with gentle pressure, bringing a little gasp from the boy. 

He had the impulse to wipe his eyes, but was wary of doing anything he wasn't told to – he recognized the strange impulse to submission that Bozai and other dominant men tended to draw out of him. He felt the man's cock, still half hard, press against his lips, and despite it having just been shoved inside him he opened his lips for it. “Swallow” came the command ( _what?!_ ), then he felt the flow into his mouth, hot, bitter and acidic. _This is too much!_ He would  not have someone piss in his mouth. 

His eyes shot open and he was going to show his defiance...but as he looked up into the stern, steady gaze of the doctor, he hesitated, a little piss dribbled down his chin, and he forced himself to swallow.  _ Goddesses its foul!  _ he retched a little - his body reacting to something so hot and acrid, it felt unnatural, but then he had to swallow again to keep it from overflowing. He realized in that moment he was swallowing—drinking—another man’s piss, it was somehow a new low, another level of degradation – he was not captured with monsters, this was a man using his mouth to piss in and he was letting him. Their eyes were locked together, his cock was straining in its cage, and Link thought he might not be able to keep it down when finally the stream lessened, until just a drop remained at the tip as Calip pulled back. “Lick it off.” Link did ( _ what am I doing? _ ), finding the mix of emotions was weird – shame, and the now familiar sensation of excitement, pleasure in his shameful behavior. The other man just looked triumphant, an easy, dominating smile on his face. 

Then he put his cock, still half hard (Link couldn't look away from it) back in his trousers, and sat at his desk, pulling up one of his old books. “As you can see, I could keep going. I'm quite indefatigable” he paused, smirked to himself, “I mean I could keep going all evening. But I can't afford a lengthy distraction from my work” he didn't look at the champion, who sat naked and dazed on the floor, still turning red in contemplation of  the humiliating thing he'd just done. Calip seemed about to say something, but he paused, removed his glasses and just chuckled to himself, looking over at the boy on the floor beside him. “You really must be the most perverse bitch in all of Hyrule. Truly a  _ champion _ among them.” His voice contained a kind of detached amusement, as though he'd seen a mildly entertaining performance in an ale hall. He turned back to his book, motioning absently at Link. “Now, I've traced the approximate location of the shrine, it's in an area that's surrounded on three sides by fairly tall cliffs, west of the Robred Dropoff, northwest of the Cliffs of Quince. It’s easy enough to spot if you wander a bit from the main road. I'm  _ sure _ it's there, but—” he paused, looking at Link, “hey! Pay attention, slut, you've wasted my time enough.” Link shook his head, as though to physically scatter the haze of shame and arousal that had overtaken his head, and he reflected on what he’d heard, “northwest of the Cliffs of Quince, yes - I know them.” He stood, slightly wobbly, and walked nearer to the man, his posture still slight and submissive, looking over a rather well-drawn map of the location that Link could immediately recognize. The man rolled his eyes, “oh, you know the massive grey cliffs you can see out the window?  _ Good. _ Now the area is easily recognizable because there are many strange small statues there, with eyes and rough facial features.” Calip reached across the desk, pulling and old, handbound book into the light, the pages yellowed and covered in a script written in blue-black ink he could not comprehend. “According to this account, Kam Urog was said to say this before it was sealed away in the shrine:  _ ‘When a dark light resides in the cursed statue's eyes, pierce its gaze to purge the seal from the shrine.’  _  I'm still in the process of deciphering that one, so I don't suppose there's any harm in sharing it with you.” 

Calip stood, walking across the room to gaze out the window over his bed, his hand clasped behind him in a posture Link had come to recognize. “On my day trips to the area, I’ve inspected each of those statues, many times! But I cannot find a difference among them, none of the eyes seems different from the other - and that’s where I’ve hit a wall…” There was silence in the cabin, and Link pondered the words, looking out the window - not able to see much, for the reflection of the lamp light in the glass obscured the darkness beyond...suddenly he had an idea. He asked, finding more strength in his voice, “have you looked at the statues at night?” He stood there naked, the man’s cum drying on his face and the bitter aftertaste of urine in his mouth, but somehow his adventurer’s mind did not register a need to ameliorate this situation. Calip snorted, “I only do fieldwork at shrines and ruins during the day. Why, you ask?” He turned and regarded the naked Hylian with contempt, “hmmm, could it have something to do with the hordes of monsters roaming at night? What an ignoramus…” He turned back to his window, silent. Link said simply, “I can do it. I’m used to dealing with them.” Calip snorted in feigned laughter, but when he turned to regard Link, the boy saw his eyes were more serious. “Hmmmm well, if you want to make yourself useful then go and investigate. I’ve got work to do here.” Calip removed another large bound book from his book case, and walked to his desk, making a show of studying the texts there as he rearranged them. With no other instruction, Link went about the cabin gathering his various clothing items, feeling awkward as the other man conspicuously ignored him. As he picked up the last of his  _ Vai  _ clothes, he decided he wanted to be clear about their...agreement. “If I help you...you’ll, not tell anyone about this?” He stood there, by the bed, clothes and emerald bag in hand, and for a while the other man did not react, just continued looking at his texts. Finally, just as the champion was about to say something, Calip slightly turned his head, “if you’ve found the shrine when I arrive in the morning, we’ll discuss it.”

_ Not the answer I wanted, but I guess I’ll take it.  _ His duty and mission were more pressing now, he was so close to finding the final shrine. He started to pull on one of the sleeves, but he heard the doctor’s stern voice “you can dress outside - you stay naked in here pussy boy. Now go on, you’re distracting me from my studies.” He never looked up from his texts. Link blushed once more,  _ one last little humiliation _ , he thought as he took his clothing to the door, peered out to make sure no one was around, and stepped into the pleasantly cool evening. Only when he shut the door behind him did he realize he still had Calip’s cum congealed all over his face. His cock pulled painfully as it strained in his cage.

 

***

 

Inside the cabin, Calip looked over an ancient Gerudo text that contained several passages mentioning Voe Rings. He was wondering if he might find some indication that the strange, enchanted devices affected those  _ around _ the men who wore them, but he found no such indication, though the stories he read left him with an erection. He was surprised at his own perverse pleasure in controlling the lithe champion who’d requested his help, how vulgar he’d become. He realized he was absentmindedly rubbing his erection through his pants, and he’d let his mind wander to ways he might humiliate the champion further. He shook his head ( _ damned distraction! _ ), and brought the texts on shrines closer and tried to focus - though his gaze kept wandering to the sketch he’d made, the notes he’d taken on the Voe Ring. 

He looked up, regarding his own reflection in the window. He wanted more. He took out his cock and started to stroke it. 

 

***

 

When he finally emerged from Kam Urog Shrine, having secured the blessing of the ancient cleric, the early morning light was peeking in on the little area carved out the surrounding cliffs, and Doctor calip was already circling the structure, taking notes in his notebook.  _ He must have left before first light _ , the champion thought. As Link had thought, examination of the little statues at night revealed a twinkling eye in one of them, and a bow shaft later he had uncovered the shrine. Now as Calip saw him, he set his notebook down next to a travelling ink bottle on top of one of the squat grey statues that from behind looked like so many stone thumbs sticking out of the tall, swaying green grasses. “Perhaps you’re not a complete dolt, after all. It will be much easier to study the mysteries of the ancient shrines now that the shrine is visible - and I have a comparison for the specimen in Hateno Village.” He was looking up at the large, polished stone structure as he spoke, squinting at the glowing etchings in its brownish-grey surface. Link leaned against the wall, clad in his cream Hylian trousers and deep green Hylian tunic and hood, he took a moment to soak in the smell of the grass and fresh air after a long, frustrating night running over myriad moving walls.  _ It’s time to move on, there’s one more shrine before the castle, somewhere near and North of Zora Domain.  _ He smiled to himself, his ass was still sore from the beating he’d taken, but as the doctor approached him he found he felt more confident - perhaps because he was fully clothed, having just undertaken a simple task of travelling at night the other man could not accomplish. But it was clear the other’s attitude had not changed.

Indeed, Calip’s voice was typically stern and curt, he looked at Link, then over the shrine again. “Look I need to get about my fieldwork, and don’t have lots of time for distractions” he looked at Link, and pulled down the front of his own trousers, revealing a straining erection. Like most Hylians it had a foreskin, it was of average length or so, maybe a little longer than his outstretched hand, but was thicker than some Link had encountered.  _ I don’t have time for this. _

“You said we’d discuss our agreement, if I solved the riddle, now–” but Calip cut Link off. “Strip naked, and show me how a good a cocksucker you are. You must have sucked a lot of cock. I re-read a few of the old accounts last night, and the allusions to oral pleasures are thick on the page.” Link rolled his eyes, and stood up from where he leaned on the smooth stone of the arched entrance, but before he could say something, the man leaned forward , grabbing his bejeweled crotch through his pants, squeezing and bringing pain from Link's balls and a gasp from his lips. The man just looked at him with that cold, stern gaze - as though all his compassion and sympathy was held at bay behind the lenses of his spectacles. Link cast a glance around - the shrine location was not visible from the nearby road, and around them rose steep cliffs of craggy grey rock, enclosing three sides of the small area of thick, wavy grasses punctuated by a few bushy trees and the strange, squat statues. Link's crotch was starting to really hurt as the pressure from the man’s grip steadily increased. “Please, doctor - someone could come along - anyone could see us.” He looked into the other man’s eyes, but saw little reaction to his plea. “Then you should probably be quick about it - I’ve work to get to.” 

He let go of Link’s crotch, and he let out a little gasp of relief, breathed in deeply as he hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. The air warmed with the rising sun, but the sun was too low to see over the cliffs. Despite the situation Link felt a little thrill at the idea of sucking the man off right here in the open, his cock strained in his cage once again.  _ Somehow he seems to always have that effect on me.  _ It wasn’t that the doctor was a particularly beautiful man, nor was he very ugly - it was just his attitude and demeanor, he seemed so naturally to dominate. Link held his eyes, and leaned back against the stone and removed his socks and boots, then set about unfastening his sword and shield harnesses - finally pulling his tunic and hood over his chest. He’d always enjoyed the feeling of the open air on his flesh, and taken a secret thrill in stripping out in the open, though he’d rarely found the courage to do so. Now as he pulled his pants down, revealing those same, lacy thong panties of Gerudo make, he felt that thrill swirl beneath his breastbone, an electric sensation of excitement that extended to where his panties played with his asshole, tickling and teasing it. He started to remove them as well but Calip said “no, leave your panties on - like wearing those beneath your clothes, do you Link?”  Link unhooked his thumbs, and blushed despite himself, nodded and on looking up at the man he said “yes, Doctor Calip - they help keep the Voe Ring from showing too much under my trousers.” 

The doctor reached out again and squeezed his balls painfully through the frilly material, Link looked down but felt the man’s gaze on him. “Honestly, now, is that an excuse? Do you like the way they make you  _ feel _ , Link?” He kept using his name, and somehow it made him feel even more ashamed and excited - he just nodded, not able to find the words - the pain from the squeezing again becoming intense. “How do they make you feel?” Link’s balls hurt, and he still struggled to find the words, to articulate just what he liked about it, he gasped as he tried to “they...pretty, feminine, slutty...secret—ow!—Doctor” the man let go, and he again found himself gasping for air, unable to look up. In his ear the man’s voice, low and even, with the faintest wisp of tea on his breath - “suck my cock, Link.”

Link immediately sank to his knees, and took the thick member between his lips, running his tongue over his lips as he did to wet them. His eyes briefly strayed towards the entrance to the statuary but he then focused on his task, the feeling and sensation of a cock in his mouth making him forget the pain that lingered in his balls. With one hand he pulled the foreskin back as he took the head between his lips, he circled his tongue around the cock head, the foreskin making the skin seem tight but it tasted as though the doctor was an assiduously clean man. The other’s attitude, his demeaning tone and his punishing treatment, aroused in the champion that mindset and carnal pleasure and submission he knew so well. Where a moment ago there had been a confident Hylian knight, now he felt himself an eager, hungry boy, and thrilled at the distinctive feel of a hard dick on his lips. There was something about the tactile sensation of that throbbing flesh, hard and erect yet soft, supple, and warm - as though it was life itself within. He was as always careful to keep his teeth from grazing that precious skin, trying to slow himself as he took more of the sweat-salted flesh into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he gently sucked with his mouth. He moaned a little  in the back of his throat, but was hardly aware of it. 

Most men complimented him, but the doctor was all business, and Link tried to listen to what he said as he sucked, “Now, you will, of course, be sure to emphasize the importance of Doctor Calip when you tell your tale to eager listeners - how you _ simply could not _ have succeeded without me. It’s only fair, really, I did work so hard - and how better to make my name than as part of your little hero’s journey?” Link bobbed off the man’s cock long enough to say in a breathy, voice “yes, doctor Calip” before he returned to bobbing his head and mouth up and down his shaft, tightening his lips just as he reached the tip before taking it within him again. 

“Good boy. Now, as long as you come back every now and then, and refresh your lessons, you’ll find I’m able to keep your little secret of being an insatiable pussy boy. No doubt you’ll feel compelled to return anyway. You like the way I treat you, don’t you Link?” Link again stopped sucking, but this time he looked up into the man’s eyes to convey his earnestness, “yes, Doctor Calip, I like the way you treat me.” Then he took the cock and again between his lips, holding the man’s eyes as the other chuckled, “of course you do you, perverted little bitch.” Something about that phrase only encouraged Link to push further down, letting the cock slide down his throat, suppressing the impulse to gag.  “ _ Ahhhh _ . Impressive - I don’t know why you’re worried about someone coming along, I’m sure they’d just get in line behind me”  Link felt a hand press at the back of his head as the doctor began to thrust his hips forward - the champion placed his hands on the green fabric covering the other’s thighs, and leaned forward trying to relax his throat as the scholar held him in his now amused gaze. He moved methodically, slowly pushing his cock deeper, up against the back of Link’s throat, then with more steady force down that throat. Link concentrated on his muscles, his tight abdomen convulsed but he kept himself from gagging, and he pressed against the cock with his tongue. The doctor pulled back all the way to the tip, and Link licked and sucked on the head as it came up - covered it a thick slime from his throat. Slowly he pressed back in - they never broke eye contact.

All thought or worry of others finding them vanished from the champion’s mind, so entranced was he with the feel of a cock in his mouth.  _ No, it’s him. His...way with me. _ Whatever it was, he focused his mind on pleasing the man, making his dick feel incredible, and if the low, groaning coming from him was any sign it was working. Calip began to pump more quickly, such that Link only had time to focus on relaxing his throat and wrapping his lips tight around the shaft as Calip forcefully fucked his face.  _ He’s going to cum.  _ He thought, excited. The doctor made no noise, just closed his eyes and humped Link’s mouth in small, little thrusts - until he felt the head spurt forth a thick, salty liquid. He wrapped his lips tight, but gently - not wanting to over stimulate - he lightly caressed the underside of his shaft with tongue, letting each spurt of cum fill his mouth. He swallowed even as he made an  _ mmmmmm _ noise unconsciously, his half-lidded eyes not really seeing the other man anymore. Calip had a slight sheen of sweat across his furrowed brow, and his nostrils flared just a bit wider - but he hardly showed any sign of exertion.  _ Cool as a hydromellon.  _ His cock just went partly soft in Link’s mouth as the last cum dribbled out, and the boy gently sucked on it. At last the other man shoved him away by the shoulder, making him sprawl back on the cool, humming stone.

“Stop trying to keep me hard, I told you I have work.” He was stern again, his eyes serious as he pulled up his pants. Link, who’d fallen back in his hands, let himself lie down on the strangely humming surface, the little vibrations calming him. He was very tired - it had been a long, sleepless evening. Above the cliff and ridges that surrounded them, spots of blue poked through a cloud cover that was thin with thick white spots.  _ Like grains of rice _ . He heard the doctor say from somewhere, “do you hear voices ?”  _ Crap.  _ Adrenaline took over as he scrambled into his trousers then crawled inside his tunic, and was pulling on his hood when he realized he’d not heard anything. The doctor, as always, was inscrutable, but Link thought he detected a smile being suppressed. 

Link pulled in his socks and boots a bit more slowly, pulling himself together, oblivious of the cum at the corner of his mouth. When he was ready - he walked over to the doctor, who’d gone around behind the shrine - sketching the markings, it seemed. Link simply said, “I’ll hold up my end of our agreement - and make sure to say what a help you were.” Calip didn’t look up, “good! May want to leave out how I used you like an old boot.” Link blushed, but continued, “and you’ll see me again, though it may be a little while.” Again, the other seemed exceedingly disinterested - “yes yes. I’m sure you’ve to get on with…” he paused, and finally looked at Link, “...well what  _ are _ you doing, besides swallowing whatever comes out of the nearest cock you can find?” Link blushed deeper, and stammered when he answered “I’m...well...I have one more shrine, then I’ll go to the castle and save the Princess Zelda.” Calip had already gone back to his work, but he guffawed (seemingly genuinely) at this last bit. “Yes, well” his voice sill carried a note of amusement, “after you’ve  _ saved the princes _ s, I’ll expect you for some more lessons.” Link felt his cock squashing in its cage. 

“Yes, Doctor.” He said. And even as he said it, he still felt a little embarrassed by the submissiveness he heard. When the other man said nothing else, Link left the shrine alcove, still feeling awkward, humiliated, and unsurprisingly aroused.

 

***

 

Link was tired and confused. Once out of the doctors sight, his fatigue hit him hard, and a little voice in his head told him to fall asleep in the doctor’s bed.  _ Bet he'd be furious, punish me… _ his cock strained in his panties and cage, but instead he’d turned east - he could make Hateno Village by late afternoon if he kept a very brisk pace. As he walked, he tired to understand why he'd felt so embarrassed in the doctor’s presence - he was used to men treating him in degrading ways, and he was used to being aroused by it.  _ Bozai is demeaning, degrading, so why do I feel so embarrassed with this man?  _ Of course, Bozai did like to embarrass him, but there was something...different. He imagined Bozai, their passionate time in his cabin, in the fields...he could almost feel his big cock, tastes his lips…

With a start, he realized the doctor had never kissed him. He thought back, as he walked by the great grey overhanging Cliffs of Quince, on the whole encounter.  _ He hardly touched me…he just...used me. _ Even with that filthy-mouthed old man at the stables, there had been some sensuality ( _ a lot actually _ ) _. _ He thought of their tongues entwined as he slowly fucked him in the darkened stable bed.  _ Hylia’s holes, I must be exhausted. _ But there had been no touch, hardly a caress from the doctor, just some rough pushing and pulling - nothing close to a kiss.  _ Didn't he say he didn't really care for boys?  _ Perhaps that was it, the doctor didn't have a real attraction to him at all,  _ that's why he seemed so cold...so why did he use me?  _ Link couldn't figure it out, nor why he'd been instructed to return… _ I know I will though...even if I didn't have to. He was right about that.  _ Perhaps the ‘doctor’ was as smart as he claimed...

He shook the thoughts from his head, and concentrated on the stretch before him. He'd reset tonight, then travel to Zora’s domain tomorrow - it was time to finish this shrine quest, and finish Ganon.  _ The Yiga will just have to wait for another chapter. _ He moved on, past a great grey-white boulder, wary for the Blues he knew to often inhabit the stretch of path ahead, thankful for a clearing sky, almost wishing he'd not worn the distracting thong panties for the journey. Almost.

 

***

 

Calip paused, finally finished sketching the last angle of patterns on the shrine wall. The sun had passed over head some hours past, and it was leaning towards late afternoon.  _ Time to leave.  _ But for the moment, he rested against one of the squat statues. It had been a good day’s work, one when he returned home he'd compare these markings to others he'd sketched, looking for similarities - he'd already discovered quite a few common bits, but never quite the same all over… ee realized he was absentmindedly stroking his cock again. He smiled to himself, he'd let his work fill the time and now was almost embarrassed at his own behavior the previous evening. Almost. He shook his head, once more, bemused by his own perversity - it had just occurred to him, he'd had to urinate, and so he just made the boy swallow it.  _ And goddesses he did, though he looked positively alarmed! _ He chuckled to himself, but found his hands down his pants, and frowned internally at the seemingly ceaseless quality of his erections. He pulled out his erection and stroked with his methodical motions. He surprised himself with the thought,  _ I should have kept the little bitch around and fucked him once more before I let him go. _ His mind was working furiously as always, thinking how he'd fuck the boy right near the main road, humiliating the powerless champion.  _ Not so powerless, really.  _ Somehow, it only turned the scholar on more that he'd walked a fine line with one of the most powerful warriors in Hyrule.  _ He was moaning like tavern wench, too.  _ The image of the pretty boy, on his knees, licking the last drop of piss from his cock flashed unbidden into his head, and he was suddenly spilling his seed on the wavy grass at his feet.  _ He'll be back. I'll be good and ready. _ Calip packed up his tools as the shadows overtook the light in the enclave that housed the shrine, and vaguely he wondered if had any rope stowed away at home...

  
  
  


...fin.

 

_ Link's journey continues in Part III of the series,  _ Red Reunion.

[writers note: let me know if you like. May take a break from BOTW, but will see if Im feeling it when I start the epilogue series]

  
  
  
  



End file.
